All Alone
by crosseyedbutterfly
Summary: This is another fanfic I've started, Genki comes back to a different Holly and co and wonders what he's going to do...chapter 12 up, come on folks I know you can review!!! *FINISHED!!* *Formatting problems fixed!!*
1. Moo's Defeat

This is actually halfway important so I would suggest you read this. This is in no way related to my other MR fanfic, Zephyr's Wind (Which I would highly recommend you read...) so don't get the two confused!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters or original plot, how ever the new plot IS mine and so are all the characters I create, in other words if you don't recognize the name it's probably mine and don't use it!!! This is the only disclaimer I will post so consider this entire thing disclaimed!  
  
Anyways, starts with the battle of Moo again, the way *I* think it should go, and then on to what happens next. This may not be the best story for Holly-lovers or for some of the other original character-lovers either; Genki will get his fair share of the action though so don't you Genki fans worry about that. On with the show!  
  
B/T/W~ this~~ *~~~*~~~* means change of scene and this~~ {....} means you're in someone's head or two people are speaking to each other telepathically  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Genki looked up at Moo's ancient form, trying hard not to show the fear that coursed through his being. Beside him stood the group that was left of his huge army, the last line of defenders protecting the shrine in the battle against evil. All of the original group was there, plus some from their past travels like Allen, Captain Horn and his crew, some old pals of Tiger's they had met up with, and Big Blue and Pixie.  
  
Moo's army had been completely destroyed by the rebels, but that victory had come a heavy price, over half their numbers were gone as well. A reptilian body, covered in shiny black scales dotted with blood-red markings. His gigantic wings were that of a raven, his claws and teeth were a sickly yellow covered in blood and cruelly jagged.  
  
Moochi cowered beside Genki at the head of the line, completely dwarfed by the colossal monster before him. "Moochi scared, chi," he squeaked, burying his head in Genki's leg. Moo remained still, for some reason content to stand there and intimidate them while he waited.  
  
"It's ok, Moochi," comforted the boy, patting his friend's head while keeping an eye on Moo. "We just have to wait for Holly and Pixie to unlock the Phoenix, and then everything will be ok..."  
  
A sudden explosion from the shrine behind them caught the attention of everyone. "Look! It's the Phoenix!" cried Suezo in awe as a large form of fore rose from where the roof of the shrine had been blasted away. Holly and Pixie ran out of the shrine, faces literally a glow (or as much as Pixie's could be) as they came up beside Genki and Big Blue.  
  
Genki and Holly gave each other high fives as Pixie and Big Blue just exchanged glances as they usually did. The first two chattered away excitedly, not really taking stock of what was going on around them. Moo continued to watch them silently, certain his revenge would come soon.  
  
The Phoenix screeched, launching from his perch on top of the shrine and wheeling in the sky above the two opposing sides. Moo still stood motionless, being all too sure of his victory when the rebels realized the mistake they had made.  
  
Genki, having stopped chattering with Holly, was dancing in a circle with Moochi no far away from Holly when he heard her scream his name! He turned to see the Phoenix dive-bombing at Holly and him the only one close enough to help!  
  
He let go of Moochi and leapt in front of the burning bird, more unaware of his own danger than of the danger of his friend. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact, feeling Holly as she reached for the back of his shirt to try to push him out of the way.... but it never came.  
  
When he opened his eyes, Holly was out cold behind him and the Phoenix was gone, absorbed into both of them. The rebels were watching the two humans, jaws agape with amazement and wonder. One minute it had looked like the Phoenix was going to kill two of their own, the next it had disappeared into thin air leaving the two alive and relatively unhurt...what the heck was going on????  
  
Moo growled, his anger flashing in his eyes. {That girl with the stone has lived; she was supposed to be dead by now. Her body could not possibly hold all the power of the Phoenix like her father's had been able too with my mind, and my power. That boy, that same stupid, insolent, and energetically loyal boy who has ruined my plans time and again, has saved her by taking some of the power upon himself. Arrrhhhgggg!!!!} thought Moo as he quickly thought of what he should do now.  
  
"Foolish Rebels!" he roared, "You thought you could use the Phoenix, my arch nemesis, to defeat me. But you over looked one small detail, his mind was separated from his body as mine was, and without a body a mind is useless. I took special pains to destroy his early on in my search for my own ancient body. He, like myself, would be attracted to the nearest being that is powerful, and though it kill the girl like I had hoped it makes little difference now since I shall now kill you all myself." He spread out his hands, letting the power build up between them. "Black Mist!" A choking black fog surrounded the rebels, squeezing the life force from them, as it's strangling grasp wrapped around them all.  
  
All, that is, except the two humans who had absorbed the Phoenix's mind. A soft red glow surrounded Genki and Holly, warding off the dark mist as he tried to get her to wake up. "Come on, Holly," he said, shaking her shoulders gently. "I know we can save our friends, but I need your held. I can't do this without you..."  
  
"Genki...help...me...chi!" gasped Moochi, his world going dark as the mist wrung the life out of the young monster.  
  
Genki was torn between helping two of his friends. Moochi was dying, but if Holly didn't wake up he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to save any of his friends. Luckily for him, lady fate did not test his mental capacity with sort of choice.  
  
Holly opened her eyes, getting up quickly with his help. "Ready to kick some Moo butt?" he asked confidently.  
  
"Right behind you all the way," replied Holly with a smile.  
  
"Then let's do it!" Joining their right hands and looking the other in the eye, their red glow increased and spread out among the rebels, fighting off the black mist and setting everyone free.  
  
"You sure took your time with that one, kid," said Pixie sarcastically as she looked at them. "Kid?" They were still focused on each other, the red glow growing more intense by the minute.  
  
[Stupid kid] though Moo as he threw dark ball of energy and bolts of lighting at the pair, only to have them all repelled back at them by the glow. [What the heck is up with him?] Seeing the glow suddenly become a blaze, Moo tried to create a shield around himself, knowing what was coming next. It was the ancient wars all over again, except for this time he was being beaten by a bunch of snot nosed brats!  
  
"Phoenix Spirit!" cried Genki and Holly at the same time, looking at Moo at the same time. A form of fire, shaped like that of a Phoenix, rose from them; circling overhead flying at Moo purposefully.  
  
"Noooo!!!!!" screamed Moo as the fire consumed his being, leaving only two burnt disks behind. One for his mind, one for his body.  
  
Together, Genki and Holly blasted them to bits, making sure he would never rise again. They looked at each other and smiled, finally letting go of the other's hand. "We did it, Genki," whispered Holly in the silence that had followed since Moo had been destroyed. Her eyes were filled with tears, but they were filled also with joy that sparkled through it. "We won..."  
  
"WHOOHOO!" yelled Genki, hugging her fiercely as the rebels erupted into a celebration, gathering around the pair quickly. Moochi jumped on Genki's back as Suezo gave Holly a hug with his tongue, not having any arms to hug with.  
  
Tiger was finally able to break through the crowd and jumped on Genki, licking the boy's face as he did. "I can't believe we won!" he cried, prancing around merrily as pup might. "I'll finally get to see my brother again!!"  
  
Genki laughed having never been so happy in his entire life. He wiped off the slobber Tiger had gotten on him and noticed something was on his right hand. Centered in the middle of his palm was the out line of the Phoenix.  
  
"Hey Holly!" he said, calling her away from Captain Horn and his crew. (Much to her relief I might add...)  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" she asked, seeing the excitement in his face.  
  
"Look at your right hand." She did, and her eyes went wide when she saw the Phoenix on her hand. Genki showed her his and they looked at the two for a minute in awe.  
  
"Um, guys?" asked Hare, interrupting their moment of amazement. "I've been wondering. If you two absorbed the Phoenix like I think you have, how will you heal all the Lost Disks?"  
  
Genki shrugged before saying, "I guess there's only one way to find out." He held out his right hand to Holly, who took it firmly and once again stared into his eyes as she did to his.  
  
The Phoenix appeared as a small bird perched on their linked hands, eyeing the crowd around him calmly as it got quiet all of a sudden. "Thank you for your assistance in defeating Moo," he said to Genki and Holly. "Moo may have thought that I was going to kill you, Holly, because you could not handle my power alone. But I sensed the bond between you and this young boy here and I knew he would help you regardless of the consequences."  
  
Both humans blushed as they became very aware of all the pairs of eyes on them that were staring without knowing it. "Is it just me or did it suddenly get really hot out here," mumbled Genki under his breath. Holly tried to smile in response, but found herself almost completely frozen.  
  
"So are the kids done helping you or do we have to wait for them to finish your work?" asked Pixie from the edge of the crowd and, much to Holly and Genki's relief, taking the attention from them.  
  
"I no longer require their assistance, but if you'd like every one who needs a ride to some place is more than welcome to join me and I'll give you a lift," answered the Phoenix.  
  
"Can you heal all the lost disks here before we go?" asked a young weed sadly, he brother had died in the battle and she couldn't bear to leave him behind.  
  
"Of course, young one," said the Phoenix gently. He spread his wings and a golden-red aurora spread out form him, passing over the lost disks of the goodies and baddies alike and turning them whole again. "Do not hurt those who were once against you!" said the Phoenix wisely to everyone around him. "They know not what they did and you must help them start a new life now that they are like you and me."  
  
A few minutes later they were getting ready to leave, the whole group gathered around Holly and Genki, who were still holding hands. "Mr. Phoenix?" asked Genki. "Can we let go now?"  
  
"No, Genki," said the Phoenix apologetically. "I'll need you two to help me with a such a large crowd. Why don't you all sit down so you don't get tired standing, and if you'll all stay still in a few minutes we'll be on our way." Soon they were flying through the air, Pixie sitting with Genki and Holly as they talked about the battle.  
  
"You two were great," admitted Pixie appreciatively. "I thought for sure neither of you were going to make it for a minute, but then he just disappeared and you two were still there, slightly shaken but still alive."  
  
{Slightly shaken is not the term I would use...} thought Genki as they flew through the air, smelling the salt breeze as they neared the ocean.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Captain Horn stood on the deck of his ship, waving his hat with his tongue to the retreating rebels. "Y'all come visit me some time!" he yelled as his crew rigged the ship to sail off. "Especially you, Miss Holly!"  
  
Holly made a face when she heard this, but waved to him with her free hand anyways. Those of the rebels who knew what it was all about broke out laughing. "Poor Holly," chuckled Pixie as she tried to hide her smile with a hand. "Not even 14 yet and older men chasing you already. Imagine what it'll be like when you're 20!  
  
More laughter erupted from the rebels and even the Phoenix let slip a smile, making Holly turn bright red in the process. "Oh, leave her alone," said Genki, trying to help her out.  
  
"Why? So you can have her for yourself?" teased Allen, who was sitting a little ways away. This time they both blushed and the fact they were still holding hands wasn't helping.  
  
"Hey, leave the kids alone," said Suezo from Holly's side, "They don't wanna hear it."  
  
"Why was everyone laughed while your face was all red, chi?" asked Moochi as he tugged on Genki's sleeve, being to young to understand what all the teasing was about.  
  
"Well....um...." Genki was at a loss for words for once in his life. How do you explain something like this to a young monster especially when you were the one being teased?  
  
Hare watched Genki stutter around for a few minutes before he picked up the baby monster and transporter him into his lap. "What are you doing Hare?" asked Holly as the older monster began to whisper something to the young monster so no one else could hear.  
  
"The kid's old enough to know the facts of life, guys," stated Hare briefly, "So that's what I'm gonna tell him." Moochi's eyes got really big and round as he listened to what Hare was saying. He glanced at Genki and Holly at one point, and Pixie and Big Blue at another.  
  
"All right, Hare, what lies are you filling that young monster's head with?" growled Pixie when she saw Moochi blush a bright red.  
  
"Oh, nothing..."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Hare waved to the disappearing rebels as he stood on the road that led to his old village. {Oh boy!} he thought to him self giddily as he sauntered away. {Are those guys in for a surprise...} He was not planning to visit any of them for a LONG time after this prank...  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Hey Genki, chi?" asked Moochi as he sat on his lap after Hare was long gone. "Are you a virgin, chi?" Genki looked started as the baby monster went on. "Because Hare said~" Genki clapped his hand over Moochi's mouth, effectively silencing him.  
  
"Come here, Moochi, and tell me what all Hare said to you," said Pixie, letting the younger one sit on her lap. They had become good friends awhile back and could talk for hours about nothing at all.  
  
Pixie's eyes went wide as Moochi whispered in her ear and even burst out laughing a few times. Suddenly the laughter stopped and her eyes were a blaze with anger. Obviously not all of what Hare had said was laughable.  
  
"We have a name for Hare," said Pixie when he had finished, trying not to let him see her displeasure. "Habitual Liar. In other words 99% of that was not true and don't ever repeat it again." The younger monster scrunched up his brow as he tried to figure out what Pixie meant.  
  
Genki smiled thankfully at Pixie, plotting a slow and painful death for Hare in the back corners of his mind for the next time they would meet...  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Golem and the family of weeds who had stuck them selves to him were greeted by a wave of revived monsters, all of Golem's old cronies and comrades before the war they were killed in. The rebels watched as they flew away, and Holly shed a tear or two as she remember the being of their trip over a year ago.  
  
{We met him at those very ruins} she thought to herself {He as friendless then, but now he has many including us. He learned how to be a true friend from us, and he taught us patience and loyalty to others. Our paths have parted, and I will miss that pile of boulders a good deal}  
  
Genki noticed her eyes bright with unshed tears and squeezed her hand warmly, making her smile. {At least some things will never change...}  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
They had made at least 15 or 20 stops in all, and the only ones left were Tiger, Pixie, Big Blue, Suezo, Moochi, the Phoenix, Holly and Genki (who were still holding the other's right hand so the Phoenix could transport them to their homes.) They reached a bluff, and just on the other side was a pack of tiger breeds with a large, silver-gray one in the middle.  
  
"Gray Wolf!" cried Tiger when they landed, running forward as soon as he had all four paws on the ground.  
  
The silver tiger turned to face them and his face lit up when he spotted Tiger. "Brother!" The rebels quickly said their good byes to Tiger and flew off, heading for Holly's hometown, Toriyama.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
The small group landed in a cloud of dust in the middle of the town, a crowd of confused monsters gathering around them. "Holly! Holly!" cried one of them, a Pink eye followed by a Rover and a Blue fur. "You're back!"  
  
Holly smiled a waved, still holding onto Genki's hand. "You two can let go now," said the Phoenix as he flew from their hands to Genki's shoulder. They did slowly, almost reluctantly, as Pixie watched them closely. {I may not be an expert on love} she thought to herself. {But I think those two like each other...}  
  
Holly was given a warm welcome by the crowd, most having recognized her as the village elder's granddaughter and ran to her with their questions.  
  
"Where are all our Masters?"  
  
"What happened to all the people?"  
  
"Why aren't we all still dead?"  
  
"Who're they?"  
  
"How did you all fly like that?"  
  
"What the heck is going on here?"  
  
Pixie jumped on Big Blue's shoulder, whistling sharply for everyone's attention. "If you'll all kindly SHUT UP she'll explain what's going on!" yelled Pixie. Almost immediately it got silent, as all eyes turned towards Holly expectantly.  
  
"Well," started Holly nervously, "It's like this you all..." She went on of the attack, of the battle at this village when all of them had died. She told how she and Suezo had been the sole survivors, and how her grandfather had given them the magic stone and told them to go find the Phoenix with his dying breath. She told about using the stone to find mystery disks and about all the adventures she had and allies and friends she made, some of which were here with her now. She told about the battles with Moo's soldiers, about the fight of good against evil and how good always came out on top. About the revival of the Phoenix and the final battle with Moo, about the revival of the lost disks afterwards as well. About how all had been returned home and she was now finally back here with them.  
  
Through the whole thing her voice got stronger and more confident, and all could tell by the way she spoke that despite her gentle manner she was a leader. The leader they needed in the village, the leader who could bring their lives back together.  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered when she had finished, right hand held high with the imprint of the Phoenix on it. In the light it shown brilliant red, and all could tell by the sparkle in her eye and determined look on her face that she was not the same girl who had left their village.  
  
"In the middle of all this celebration," said the Phoenix strongly, quickly getting everyone's attention. "It hurts me to bring you bad news."  
  
"Bad news?" asked Genki skeptically. "We're all alive and everyone's home to their villages and towns and..." He stopped suddenly, turning his head to look the Phoenix in the eye. "I have to go home," he said quietly. "Don't I?"  
  
The Phoenix sighed, wishing he were not the one who had to do this. "You have to, you have responsibilities in your world that you alone must fulfill," he answered, looking away.  
  
Genki nodded sadly, knowing somehow there was no way out of it. He went around his circle of friends, saying good-bye to each one personally. "I'll miss you, Moochi," he told the young monster, taking off his hat and placing it on his friend's head. "Take care of yourself and stick with Holly, she'll watch over you for me." Moochi nodded, for once too gloomy to even squeak.  
  
"So long, Big Blue," he said to the ice-rock giant. "It's been fun."  
  
"You're a good ally," replied Big Blue, shaking the boy's hand.  
  
"Bye, Pixie," said Genki, giving her a hug before she could protest. Pixie smiled ruefully and tousled the boy's hair, treating him like the younger brother he was to her.  
  
"Pinky promise you'll come back?" she asked, holding out her right pinky. Genki hooked with his own, grinning boyishly.  
  
"Pinky promise." He gave her one last hug, whispering, "Take care of Holly and Moochi for me, ok?" She nodded and he moved on to the next in line.  
  
It was Suezo, the sarcastically lovable monster who always seemed to regret opening his mouth later on. Genki gave him a one-armed hug saying, "Try not to forget me, Suezo."  
  
"Like anyone ever could," muttered Suezo, earning himself a sharp nudge from Pixie. "Alright, alright. We'll miss ya, kid." Genki laughed and gave him a final squeeze before going onto the last in line.  
  
Holly may've been last, but she certainly was not the least of Genki's friends. They didn't say anything, just hugged each other tightly. Holly didn't want to ever let go, to ever have this moment end, but she knew she had to. It seemed like an eternity before they did let go of each other, but still no words passed between them.  
  
A portal appeared in front of him, and Genki stepped boldly through it, glancing one last time at Holly, who was leaning desolately against Pixie with a few stray tears running down her face, before disappearing completely.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Genki found himself in his room; the game station and TV still on as he had left them. Nothing had been changed at all. Glancing down, he noticed his leather shoes where gone and he was back to socks with his blades and book bag in the corner.  
  
"Genki! Time for supper!" called his mom from the kitchen, and a look at the clock and calendar showed he had only been gone for about an hour at the most! Everything was back to normal except one thing...close inspection of his right hand showed he still had a faint outline from where the Phoenix's shape had been...  
  
"Genki! Come on, let's eat!" called his dad, home from work early.  
  
"Coming!" he yelled back, charging down the stairs and jumping into his seat at the table. "Let's eat!" Genki noticed unusual looks pass between his parents through the whole meal, and was about to ask what was going on when his dad pushed back his plate and sighed. That usually a sure sign that he was about to say something pretty important.  
  
"Son," he started slowly, searching for the right words, "Your mother and I have something to tell you. We're going to have a baby."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Holly, Pixie, Big Blue, Moochi, and Suezo shared a house on main street, Holly having been elected as the head of the town and needed to be near her office in the main building. Toriyama was completely rebuilt, and people and monsters alike began to move there for both work and retirement.  
  
A few month's after Genki had left, Pixie found Holly sitting under the stars one night, just staring at the sky sadly. "It doesn't matter how long you look Holly, he's not coming back until the Phoenix brings him back," she said as she approached her younger friend, not wanting to startle her.  
  
"You're right, Pixie," said Holly softly, trying to hide the sadness in her voice, "It won't. But one can always dream, can't she?"  
  
"Yes, one can always dream and wait..."  
  
************~~~~***********~~~~***********~~~~***********  
  
{teaser for next chapter}  
  
when brown becomes ice  
  
and a heart cold as stone  
  
the boy shall be found  
  
and brought back to his own  
  
the foes shall collide  
  
a bloody massacre in sight  
  
and shall only be prevented  
  
if the tow of old unite. . .  
  
  
  
Reviews and comments requested, this is only my second MR fanfic so please be kind. 


	2. The Return

Here's Part 2! Sorry about being so pokey, I wasn't home for half of my Christmas break so I couldn't write or update for about a week. Keep reviewing, those of you who did, thanks and thanks to those who reviewed BOTH my stories, it was very kind of you. On with the show~  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
'Knock! Knock! Knock!'  
  
"It's open!" yelled Genki from his laptop, tapping away furiously. He glanced over his shoulder to see a younger version of himself walk in the door, a book bag slung over his shoulder and blades in one hand.  
  
"What'cha doing, bro?" asked the boy, throwing his bag and blades on the couch where he would sleep.  
  
"Putting the final touches on the video game I have to show Mr. Chang tomorrow." Genki kept on going; not even noticing his younger brother had come up right behind him.  
  
"You're still working on that? How do you come up with that stuff anyhow? No normal guy in his mid twenties could come up with a boy being transported into Monster Rancher, having all sorts of adventures, fighting lots of battles, and ultimately beating a bad guy named Moo in full detail. The way you talk about it some times makes it seem like you've actually done it, except for that's totally unreal and couldn't really happen, right?" Tai laughed to himself as the thought about the possibility of that happening.  
  
Genki smiled sadly as he remembered the friends he had left back in the Monster world. "The impossible is sometimes possible, Tai, who knows?" sighed Genki, leaning back in his chair. He hit save and pulled out the CD that the game was stored on. "When are Mom and Dad coming back again?"  
  
"Not for four weeks so you're stuck with me until then," teased Tai, plopping on a chair carelessly. He loved staying at Genki's apartment, away from his parents and all their rules. These next four weeks he would have complete and total freedom! Or so he thought....  
  
"Why don't you get your skates and we'll go down to the park so you can show me those new moves you were talking about," suggested Genki, reaching for his own which were right beside him.  
  
"Alright!" shouted Tai, grabbing his and rushing out the door as fast as his legs would take him. Genki chuckled, taking his time as he followed the hyperactive kid to their destination. He may no longer be as younger or full of energy as he once had been, but he could still skate, and his skills from his travels had certainly not lost their edge, as most peoples would have.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Shall I call the troops together, sir?" asked a Durahan, saluting smartly before a huge human wearing a black uniform.  
  
"Yes, Captain Durahan," replied the man, studying the insignia that hung everywhere in the room. It was a large fist clad in black chain mail crushing a red Phoenix, their banner of war.  
  
"As you say, General Ironfist," said the Captain respectfully. He saluted again and began to walk away.  
  
"Oh, and captain?" called Ironfist, halting the monster in his tracks. "If it's not done in five minutes your head will roll."  
  
"Yes, sir!" yelled the Durahan over his shoulder as he ran down the hall to the barracks as fast as he could.  
  
"We'll crush that dirty resistance," muttered Ironfist as he pulled his left hand out of his cloak, a hand made of spiked metal strapped to a stump. "Or I'm not General Ironfist..."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Holly stood at the far edge of a field, watching the approaching army and gathering thunderclouds almost indifferently. "Another day, another battle," she murmured to herself, smiling the faintly. The setting sun bathed her in a red light that set her eyes a blaze in anger. "This time we'll be ready..."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Genki stood beside his brother, watching as the younger boy loaded the new version of MR 300XP for computers onto his laptop. The beginning was a Phoenix diving towards the screen, turning away just before it looked like it was going to pop out. Only this time it DID pop out of the screen!  
  
Tai's eyes grew three times larger than normal as Genki sweated, watching the miniature Phoenix soared around his room before landing on his shoulder.  
  
"Greetings, Genki," said the Phoenix courteously. "Do you remember me?"  
  
Genki laughed, showing the now glowing imprint of the Phoenix on his right hand. "How could I forget, you gave me a permanent reminder," he answered wryly. Tai's mouth dropped open, eyes still huge, as he as he stammered out an accusation.  
  
"You said that it was from a burn from when you were younger!" he finally managed to cry.  
  
"It was from a burn of sorts..." mumbled Genki, thinking back to how he got it.  
  
"Ok, there is a mini Phoenix in my brother's living room that just flew out of the computer and he and my brother are talking like they're old friends. Either I'm going insane, this is a dream, or there's something you never told me," stated Tai, hoping it was the last one.  
  
Genki sweated again, wonder how in the world he was going to explain this one to his brother. "You see," he started, letting it all flow out in a big rush. "I was sucked into the MR world before you were born and spent a long time there but when I cam back only a half an hour had passed so mom and dad never knew and now the Phoenix is here probably to take me back again..."  
  
"Hold up a sec," cut in Tai, "You mean that the story line for the video game was real? That it really happened to you? That all the characters like Holly, Pixie, Tiger Moochi, Suezo and Moo, they're all real?" Genki nodded and eyeballed the boy as Tai did a back flip and whooped for joy. "I'm going to get to meet them all!"  
  
"Who said anything about you coming along?" asked the Phoenix indignantly, ruffling his feathers in disgust.  
  
"You aren't going to leave me, are you?" Tai asked Genki, putting on big, sad puppy eyes.  
  
"He's right," Genki told the Phoenix, "I can't just leave him here, he's my responsibility even if the MR world is in trouble."  
  
"If you think it's alright, them he may come," relented the Phoenix reluctantly.  
  
"Alright!" whooped Tai, "I hope time hasn't passed much there because the Holly chick is HOT, not to mention that General Pixie..."  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, kid, but time has passed. Holly is still about Genki's age and Pixie is easily twice your own," interrupted the Phoenix dryly, narrowing his eyes at the boy.  
  
"Oh man! Do you have any idea how lucky you are, bro?" whined Tai.  
  
"Genki's not as lucky as you think, as I'm sure you'll soon see," retorted the Phoenix, "Go grab those shoes with wheels and get a hold of your brother's hand."  
  
"Why?" asked Tai as he obeyed, his and Genki's blades in one hand and the other grasping Genki's tightly.  
  
"We have to leave now, I'll explain the details along the way, but I warn you: I'll be dropping you straight into some very messy business..."  
  
"Can't be any worse than the scrapes I got into last time," said Genki, puffing out his chest a little.  
  
"I think you'll be surprised..." With a bright flash of red, the trio was gone.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"General, the troops are awaiting your orders ma'am!" reported a Hare; standing at attention near the door of the tent he was in.  
  
"At ease, solider," replied the General neutrally, her face almost completely unreadable. Long brown hair plaited down her back swished gently as the General paced for a moment, he second in command standing near by silently.  
  
"Have the troops move into position without alerting the enemy," she ordered quietly, eyes darting towards her second in command who nodded her agreement.  
  
"Yes ma'am, General Holly..."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Genki and Tai stood still as they traveled down a red and gold tunnel, feeling as if they were on a super-fast moving sidewalk at carnival or something.  
  
"There have been many changes in the Monster world since you were last there, Genki," explained the Phoenix as they moved along, still perched on Genki's shoulder. "The Western Continent and the Eastern Continent are at war with each other. An idiot named Liam united the Eastern Continent under him as ruler and decided he wanted to expand his borders so he attacked his neared neighbor, the Western Continent. They've banded together under Holly as their leader and are determined to drive the invaders completely out of their lands. Liam died recently and his successor is General Ironfist, an amazing leader who just appeared from the ranks and seems determined to crush all who stand before him in defiance.  
  
"I'm sorry to say that I can't give you an actual quest this time, Genki. You will have to decide what's best on your own. We are about to arrive, and all I can do now is tell you a legend that I believe will help you. It was written right after the first defeat of Moo, a few weeks after we both died.  
  
'when brown becomes ice  
  
and a heart cold as stone  
  
the boy shall be found  
  
and brought back to his own  
  
the foes shall collide,  
  
a bloody massacre in sight  
  
and shall only be prevented  
  
when two of old unite...'  
  
"What does it mean?" asked Genki, feeling the winds around him shift and knowing they would be parting company very soon. "Why is it so important?" The Phoenix launched himself from the young man's shoulder, disappearing in the distance quickly.  
  
"That you must find out for yourself," replied the Phoenix, his voice drifting on the winds. "Make your choice wisely, you can only do it once and no turning back. Good luck, Genki..."  
  
"Hey! What about me!" cried Tai as the tunnel vanished and they found themselves over looking a bloody battle between two vast armies, one clothed in red and the other black. Genki strained his eyes to catch a glimpse of any he might recognize as they crouched behind the top, not wanting to rush into the wrong side. Tai was in shock, having never seen an actual battle before.  
  
Both were now dressed in dark blue clothes and a cape with a small pack on their back, roller blades on their feet and staff a piece. Genki also had a dagger at his side, but didn't event think of using it since killing was not really his thing.  
  
Genki's sharp eyes caught a face he recognized and he surged forward, leaving his poor brother to struggle along in his wake.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Holly fought with skill and precision that amazed most, paralyzing her enemies with her cold glare before she ran them through calmly. The sword she used was made to match her dagger exactly, and already its deadly beautiful blade was stained with blood.  
  
"Keep driving them back!" she roared over the noise, being on the front lines of her side. "We have them on the run!" An arrow meant for her heart struck Holly in the shoulder as a well-timed kick in the stomach sent her sprawling.  
  
"Holly!" cried Pixie, boxed in from her by a group of nitons that were determined to keep her back even at their own death. {I'm sorry, Genki} she thought as she fought for all she was worth {I couldn't keep my promise...}  
  
Holly glared up at the gloating Joker above her, closing her eyes and accepting her fate as its scythe was raised to cut off her head...  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Genki laid low the black troops who were in his path as his shot like a lightning bolt through the battle, striking before they even knew he was there. Keeping his eyes trained on Holly, he left his younger counter part to stumble along behind him. Tai cracked over the head with his staff any who woke up after Genki's strike and did his best to keep up with his brother. This was certainly not what he had expected.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Pixie watched in horror as the events unfolded before her in slow motion. The nitons continued to throw themselves before her as the Joker raised his scythe for the final blow, grinning wickedly as he took careful aim.  
  
A blue blur caught her attention as it crashed into the Joker, sending his flying back over his side to land several feet away. The young man bent down, snapping the shaft of the arrow and pulling out the head as quickly as he could before wrapping it in some strips from his cloak.  
  
Pixie had finally managed to blast all the nitons away and get to Holly's side as the young man helped her to her feet. Holly muttered her thanks, not looking at his face and Pixie did not recognize him as she glanced up to make sure he was on their side. She picked up her blade and whispered something to Pixie, walking towards the back of her army.  
  
"RETREAT!!" roared Pixie, running after her to catch up. Genki could see from behind that both her wings were lamed and she would never fly again.  
  
"Where are they going?" panted Tai, finally having been able to catch up and watching the two sides break apart.  
  
"I don't know, but we better follow them," answered Genki, taking off as he did.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Bring me that archer and the Joker who screwed up!!!" ordered Ironfist as he marched down his hall, one of the two that were following him scuttled off to do as he said and the other staying silently.  
  
"Of all the times for those imbeciles to let her slip away!" he ranted on. "One more blow and that cold-hearted whore would've been dead! Her army crushed! Without her they are nothing but a bunch of headless chickens!"  
  
"If I may remind you, sir, it was not the men who screwed up but that young fighter who appeared out of nowhere and went to her aide," said the Commander who was still following him.  
  
"Do we know where he came from?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Have any of the men seen him out there fighting before?"  
  
"No, sir,"  
  
"Do we even know if he is on their side?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"THEN WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING OUT THERE?!!!" roared Ironfist, whirling around to face his Commander.  
  
"Sir, since he is new maybe he can be persuaded to join us," advised the Commander, "What if all he knew was than a pretty lady was in trouble and when he realizes he won't get crap for his effort we can win him over."  
  
The General thought about it for a minute, his frown turning to a smile when it dawned on him. "Brilliant, Commander," he admitted grudgingly. "Brilliant."  
  
"There is always another day, sir."  
  
"Yes, Commander," agreed General Ironfist with a sly smile, "Always another day..."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Genki skated along, weaving in and out of the crowds of monsters and humans as Tai followed him closely. Few in the crowd even spared them a glance, most were helping fix what they could after this last battle, helping the injured and burying their dead. Though not as many had died in this skirmish as others had in the past, but they were gone none the less and those who had known them mourned their lose.  
  
They spotted a large tent with the army's banner (a red Phoenix on a dark blue background) over the door plus the double gold rings around the bird that signified the rank...Head General.  
  
"Was that Holly you saved back there?" asked Tai as they approached it, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"I think so, Tai," replied Genki, hesitation woven through his voice. "But she sure didn't act like the Holly I knew before."  
  
The guards standing in front of the door of the tent stopped them with their spears. "Who are you, what's your rank, and what business do you have with the General?" asked one gruffly, a Ruby Knight that was far past his prime.  
  
"I am Genki, the one who was here before, and I wish to speak with General Holly!"  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Pixie heard the sounds of a scuffle outside the tent and hurried to see what the problem was. She knew Holly was still busy trying to clean her wound and wouldn't need her for several minutes and didn't worry about being missed.  
  
"Stop this at once!" she ordered, recognizing the young man by his clothes as Holly's rescuer. "This man saved the General's life, he shall be granted an audience if that is what he wants."  
  
"Huh, we sure showed them!" bragged Tai as he got off the guard he'd be throttling. He may've had Genki's looks, but in many ways not his heart.  
  
Pixie looked at Tai for a moment, the surprise and disbelief obvious on her face. "Kid? Is that you?" Tai was too stunned to speak as she came over and tousled his hair fondly. "We'd expected to see you a lot sooner ({not to mention older} she added mentally) but it's still great to have you back."  
  
"Whoa! Back up a sec!" exclaimed Tai. "I'm not who ever you're talking about and don't ever mess with my hair again, you know how long it took me to make it look nice??"  
  
"Pixie," said Genki, stepping up beside her. "Meet Tai, my younger brother."  
  
Tai bowed mockingly, his eyes glinting slyly. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Pixie," he drawled. "Genki told me all about you before he told me you were real."  
  
Pixie didn't hear what he said, she was too busy giving Genki a hug. "Do you know how long it's been, kid?" she demanded when she let him go.  
  
"Hey! I never said how long it would be, did I?" asked Genki innocently.  
  
"You always do seem to like to show up right when things are at it's worst," admitted Pixie, leading him and his brother over to the tent. "So how old are you, Tai?"  
  
"14, Miss Pixie," answered Tai, doing his best not to drool.  
  
"Then he was born right after you returned?" Pixie asked Genki.  
  
"Yep. I found out the day I got back," admitted Genki, grinning boyishly as he hadn't done in years.  
  
"Genki, I should warn you of something," sighed Pixie, stopping them at the door of the tent. "Holly's not the same as when you left, and many things have changed..."  
  
"Even I could've told you that," cut in Genki, pushing aside the cloth that covered the entrance. "But how bad could it be?"  
  
{If only you knew} thought Pixie as she followed him sadly. {If only you knew...}  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Holly sat at her desk in the outer room, studying a map as and making notes on a pad of paper that sat in her lap. She wore a loose shirt and pants with sandals, the weather being unusually hot for this time of year, and still had her hair braided down her back.  
  
She heard someone enter and said, "Come here, Pixie. I need to ask you something." Her voice was cold and neutral, sending shivers up Genki's spine.  
  
"Holly, there's someone here to see you," sighed Pixie, ignoring what she had just said.  
  
"Unless the Phoenix boy himself has returned I don't have time," growled Holly, her voice completely void of any emotion. She still had not glanced up at the pair and was unaware of Genki's presence.  
  
"What if it is him?" asked Genki softly, looking at the mark on his had which had become more prominent. "What if the Phoenix boy, or should I say Genki, has returned to you?"  
  
Holly froze suddenly, looking sadly at the mark on her own hand, which the other two couldn't see. She looked up, eyes flickering slightly in a way that gave Pixie some hope...But instantly the hope was shattered as Holly composed herself and put her cold mask back in place.  
  
"It's good to have you back, Genki," she replied civilly, "Pixie will give you a tent for you to stay in and show you the ropes around here. Dinner's a 6 p.m., you're late you don't eat."  
  
"Thank you," said Genki, not being sure what to do. This was certainly not the type of welcome he had been expecting.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me." Holly got up and walked quickly to her private room, letting the curtain the covered the entrance fall behind her.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Pixie lead Genki and Tai through the streets of the of their bustling encampment, gathering supplies they would need and introducing them to important people they would need to know like the Captains, Sub-Commanders, and Sub-Captains.  
  
"Pixie, what happened to Holly?" Genki asked bluntly when he got his tongue back.  
  
"A lot, in fact. As far as what made her the way she is now, no one's really sure," replied Pixie, ordering two cots and bedding at the same time.  
  
"Did you tell her about me?" asked Tai impatiently as he shifted his bundle of clothes and boots to his other arm. They started walking again before Genki answered.  
  
"No, I forgot to," he replied, getting a glare from his younger brother because of his answer. "Hey, I'm sorry bro but I was a little more that very shocked to find out that one of my best friends is now the exact opposite of what she was when I left!" Tai grumbled something under his breath, but didn't say anything they could hear and let the matter drop.  
  
"Here we are," said Pixie when they arrived in front of a fairly large tent, their things that they had ordered already set up inside. "Gees you guys work fast," observed Tai as he threw his stuff on the cot in the outer room, throwing himself into the bean chair beside it. Genki vanished into the inner room and left his stuff there before coming back out and waiting to see what Pixie would say next.  
  
"So what do you boys want to do now?" she asked, standing with her arms crossed. "Stay here and rest until I come an get you for supper or go and see some more of the camp so you can get more familiar with it."  
  
"I want to go see more!" said Tai energetically, getting up and skating in circles around the inside of the tent.  
  
"Then I guess we go," shrugged Genki, walking outside the door. "Which reminds me, I haven't seen any of the ld gang other than you and Holly. Where is everyone?"  
  
Pixie hung her head and said, "I'll explain everything over dinner." Her tone of voice told Genki all he needed to know, they were gone and weren't coming back. Things had definitely changed here, and most were not for the better...  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
There you have if folks, part 2~! Hope you enjoyed it, be kind and read and review. Next chapter might come real fast since I live in Charlotte and it just snowed a whole 6 inches! No school for at least the rest of the week and maybe part of the!!  
  
Anyways, Happy New Years and good bye till next time~ Butterfly 


	3. Changes

Here it is, peeps, part three. Enjoy and review, and if you see this %$%$%$%$%$% you're going into someone's dreams.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Holly stared at the orange hat she held in her hands. She stared at the five lost disks that adorned one of her tables, each one having a hole drilled in the center. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, realizing for the first time just how much she had changed. Genki's face alone had said that much to her.  
  
{Why? Why am I the way I am?} she thought, still staring at her reflection. {You know why. Don't lie to yourself, it is considered to be weak.} Her face took it's normal cold, masked look to it again as she picked up the orange hat again. {If emotions are weak, than why is Genki so strong...} She threw on her cape an strode out of the tent, in search of Genki and Pixie as she carried the hat with her...  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Genki walked beside Pixie, chatting quietly as Tai raced ahead of them. "He sure is a lot like you," commented Pixie as Tai watched a man smith some weapons in fascination.  
  
"Hyperactive, curious about everything, full of energy, completely oblivious to danger and ready for adventures. He's not a thing like me!" joked Genki  
  
"You haven't changed a bit either," added Pixie, "I just wish-"  
  
A short scream and loud shouting cut their conversation short as they rushed around some tents and saw a burly man beating a very young woman with a stick as his companions tried to hold him back.  
  
"What's going on here, Stephen?" barked Pixie as she helped the woman to her feet and put herself between the two. Genki stood beside her, fists clenched as he tried to control the urge to sock the guy across the jaw. Tai was behind them, giving the woman his cape to comfort her.  
  
"Nothing, Commander Pixie!" said one of the men hanging onto the burly fellow's arms. "Jack here just had a but too much ale after the fighting-"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me!" roared Jack, managing to get one arm free as more me dog-piled him. "The wench was with another man, I saw her and was punishing her for it! No daughter of mine will go sleeping with just any man she pleases!"  
  
"I ain't done nothing wrong," cried the young woman, crouching in fear beside Tai. "Pa just walked in the door yelling some nonsense about another man and started beating me, and I was only cooking dinner!"  
  
"You're violating peace codes again, Sub-Captain Jack," growled Pixie, eyes flashing. "I think and attitude change is in order."  
  
"You can't tell me what to do!" argued Jack angrily, "She's my daughter and I'll do with her as I please!"  
  
"Not while I'm in charge you'll not," said Holly evenly as she rounded the corner coolly, stuffing the hat in her belt before anyone could see it.  
  
"General!" cried one of the men, all of them and some of the women who fought as soldiers as well saluted and stood at attention as she passed by them.  
  
Holly nodded at Pixie, their signal that she was taking over from here. "Jack, you've disrupted this camp eight times, all from your drunken rages," said Holly coldly, her gaze so piercing that he was forced to look away after a few moments. She waited for a reply, thinking {Emotions may be good for some, but they make me weak. Generals and Commanders cannot be weak.}  
  
When she did not receive one she continued. "Women, whether daughters wives or friends, are not just for men's amusement, Jack. You should know that by now because of me. Men who mistreat girls and women do not last long around here, I see to that personally. Your sentence is two weeks in the jail and another month besides with no ale, any who give you some of theirs will suffer the same fate. I also strip you of your title as Sub-Captain and give it to Stephan who will now be leading your squad and you shall report to him. Guards, take him away."  
  
"Yes ma'am." The guards who patrolled the camp put the man in chains, leading him through the streets to a large building with empty cells and shut him inside.  
  
Pixie turned to the very young woman, who was called Tori, saying gently, "You can stay with me for awhile. Let's go and get you cleaned up." Tori just nodded, tears streaming silently down her face. They walked away as Pixie did her best to comfort her, a path being made for them through the crowd.  
  
"That was harsh, General," said Genki softly, refusing to look her in the eye, "Partially necessary, but harsh." He turned and walked away after the pair, Tai right behind him before Holly could catch a glimpse of his face.  
  
{You may see it as harsh, but to me it is life} thought Holly, fighting the pain and sadness that welled un inside of her as she walked in the opposite direction. Those were feelings, and feelings meant weakness. She could not be weak. {This time you must change to accept me, Genki. I will remain as I have become...}  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Tori sat in Pixie's tent silently, seeming in a daze as Pixie took care of her cuts and bruises with Tai's help. "Go get more water kid," she ordered gently, "and get that blue bottle on the desk as well."  
  
"Why doesn't he have to help?" Tai complained, nodding over in Genki's direction. The older brother was leaning against the doorpost, looking into the distance sadly.  
  
"Leave him alone," snapped Pixie softly, " He's just been through more than you could ever understand."  
  
"Like what?" demanded Tai as he fetched the items she had asked for. "What about my traumatized life? I just got sucked through a portal and thrown into a battle and now I have to serve some mean Commander while my brother gets to lounge around!"  
  
"You want to talk about me being mean?" asked Pixie irritatedley. "I blasted a twelve year old boy with orange roller blades over a mile high cliff and left him to die after he smacked me for breaking a promise. If you think I'm being mean now you should've seen me then."  
  
Tai's mouth dropped open as his eyes got huge. "YOU DID WHAT??!!!" he cried, looking at Genki who just sweated.  
  
"I'm still alive aren't I?" asked Genki.  
  
"YOU MEAN IT WAS YOU SHE WAS TALKING ABOUT!!!!!!??????" cried Tai, even more distraught than before.  
  
"Oops. You thought she was talking about some one else?" asked Genki sheepishly.  
  
"Well let's see here, DUH!!!"  
  
"Chill, Tai, I'm a tough one to kill," said Genki gently, trying to calm his brother down.  
  
"No kidding," said Pixie wryly, "I still can't figure out how you survived that fall AND managed to climb back up the side of the cliff with that little pink guy on your back the whole way before letting the slaves free and revolting against me."  
  
"And you're still friends because...??" asked Tori in a confused voice, speaking for the first time since the scene with Jack.  
  
"People and monsters can change," answered Genki, glancing at Pixie, "She's proof of that."  
  
"I've seen people change before," whispered Tori, a single tear sliding down her cheek. "But never for the good...both times thing just went down hill."  
  
"Who was that?" asked Genki, knowing who one of them was and wanting to know the other.  
  
"My Pa and the General."  
  
"That's just two out of many," sighed Pixie, fighting the sadness that crept into her voice. "That doesn't mean that it can't happen." She finished patching up the poor girl and started to put all of the bandages and stuff away.  
  
"Who was it who made you change?" Tori asked Pixie, eyes shining with a bit of hope.  
  
"The same scrap of a kid who I tried to kill and came back to haunt me and ultimately defeat me," replied Pixie, looking at Genki with a smile, "He showed me that life wasn't about power and winning, that it was about friends and caring. And that he would be my friend even though I had tried to destroy him."  
  
"Where's your mom?" asked Genki, blushing bright red as he scratched the back his head.  
  
"In heaven, I suppose." She hung her head, trying to hide the tears that poured from her eyes. Genki sighed, kicking himself for asking as Tai hugged the girl. He may've been selfish as times but he certainly wasn't heartless.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tori," apologized Genki, putting a hand on her shoulder as Pixie hugged her as well.  
  
"It's alright," she said quietly, the sobs evident in her voice. "You didn't know."  
  
"No, it's not alright," said Genki earnestly. "I really feel bad for bringing it up..."  
  
"Yes it is," interrupted Tori, wiping away her tears, "I never even knew her. She died when I was three from some fever that broke out in the village. Pa took me to live with my grandma and we stayed with her until she died when I was 10, that's when he started drinking."  
  
"How old are you?" asked Pixie, using a rag to wipe away the rest of the tears. Genki noticed she had gotten to be quite motherly since he had last seen her, and in a way it seemed right to him.  
  
"13, my birthdays in a few months though." The wheels in Pixie's head began to turn and an almost thoughtful look appeared on her face.  
  
"You three stay here," she said, grabbing something off her desk. "And Genki?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Try not to get into any trouble."  
  
"Hey!" cried Genki, sounding injured. "I haven't gotten into that sort of trouble since I left this place oh so many years ago!"  
  
"My point exactly." Pixie smiled and left quickly, leaving the three alone together in her tent.  
  
"You know, she's right," admitted Tai, getting a pillow thrown into his head by Genki. "Hey! What was that for?"  
  
"For opening you mouth," retorted Genki. He leaned once more against the doorpost and sighed, this was definitely not his day.  
  
"Where's the Commander going?" asked Tori, curling into a little ball on the bench where she sat.  
  
"I don't know, Tori, why?" replied Genki, his clear eyes clouding with worry as he looked over at her still sitting in a fetal position.  
  
"Pa has friends, friends who served under him and wouldn't think twice about hurting a person like you and me...or Commander Pixie for that matter," whispered Tori, shuddering suddenly. "I don't want anyone to get hurt...especially because of me..."  
  
"Don't worry about those guys," Genki reassured her, putting a brotherly arm around her shoulders. "We'll take care of you, and Pixie's too tough to let anything happen to her. Nothing's going to happen to us, I promise."  
  
"But what about General Holly?"  
  
Genki froze slightly, completely at a loss for words as sorrow and disappointment overwhelmed him.  
  
"The General is a better fighter than most of the men you've got here," said Tai, grinning crazily. "She could probably take Genki here easily." He punched Genki's arm, waking him from his daze. "Right Genki?"  
  
"What? Oh, right. She can take care of herself." He got up and walked over to the desk, leaning on it heavily.  
  
"I should hope so," said Pixie from the doorway, Holly right beside her. Genki sighed again, rubbing his eyes with his hand. This was DEFINITELY not his day.  
  
"It's kind of you to worry about me, child," said Holly to Tori, no emotion in her voice what so ever. "But as he said, I can take care of myself." Turning to Genki, she added out of a moment of anger, "What's wrong, Genki? Wish that you could still protect me? I'm not a little girl anymore, and I had to learn to fight for myself when you left. Pixie couldn't always be there for me, so I learned to protect myself, get used to it."  
  
"That's not what it looked like this afternoon," replied Genki, turning away from her.  
  
Tori looked between the two, a spark of understanding flaring up in her eyes quickly before she hid it behind a mask of sadness. Holly glanced at her, doing a double take as she noticed Tai standing beside the girl.  
  
"You must be Tai," she said, her voice back to neutral, regarding the two of them with slight interest.  
  
"I've got some news for you guys," said Pixie with a smile, ignoring the tense air around her, "And I think you're going to like it..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
{Go back in time a few minutes...}  
  
Pixie strode swiftly around a corner, almost colliding with someone as she realized it was the person she'd been looking for. "General Holly!" she said, grabbing her shoulder before the young woman could get away. "How is it you're always around when I need you?"  
  
"Probably the same way you're always around when I need you," replied Holly calmly. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I have an idea..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
"You want me to what?" asked Genki incredulously.  
  
"How hard is this to understand, kid?" asked an annoyed Pixie. "We lost our 2nd Commander in a battle about four months ago and haven't replaced him. You're the Phoenix boy and word has spread through the camp already that you've arrived. What would be better to give them heart than to put you in a position of power and have you lead the next charge against the enemy? Perhaps then we could push these invaders out sooner than we thought."  
  
"And you want me and Tori to be his helpers or whatever?" asked Tai.  
  
"That's the plan." Pixie raised her eyebrows. "Unless of course you're not up to the job and we can find someone else..."  
  
"I never said that," snapped Tai, matching Pixie stare for stare. "I just wanted to make sure I knew what was going on here."  
  
"Then everything's set?" asked Holly, her voice considerably calmer after her last outburst.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Genki, deciding this was what the Phoenix had wanted him to do. Yet as he watched Holly leave he could not help but feel a sliver of doubt...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Pixie, Genki, Holly, Tori and Tai sat at a round table on a raised dais where the rest of the troops could see them. Monsters mingled freely with humans as the food was served, those eating on the dais going last. Holly stood when everyone was seated, a hush going over the crowd quickly.  
  
"Friends and fighters," she said clearly, her voice ringing throughout the hall like a bell. "This day we were given a surprise visit by an old comrade of mine. His name is Genki, and he is the Phoenix boy!" Cheers could be heard reverberating through the hall, and it wasn't until Genki got up to stand next to Holly that the cried finally died down. "He will become 2nd Commander in our army!" said Holly, holding a badge aloft for all to see before pinning it onto Genki's shirt. "And with his help we will surely win!" The shouts were deafening as the two sat back down, signaling the rest to start their meal.  
  
"Do you think that was exciting enough?" asked Pixie as they began to eat their meals.  
  
"No, there should've been some fireworks and a band playing," replied Tai sarcastically, getting weird looks from everyone. "What?"  
  
"Anyways," said Genki, sighing as he did. "What happened to the others?"  
  
"There was a fight," said Pixie sadly, "Those five, Big Blue, Allen, and many others you didn't know went and stormed the enemy's fort, hoping free several hundred of ours that were in their dungeons. Needless to say, we lost. Holly was the only survivor."  
  
"Which reminds me," said Holly softly, refusing to look any of them in the eye. "Here's the hat you gave him." She handed him an orange baseball hat.  
  
Genki took it, sighing as he pushed his plate back. "I'm not hungry, guys," he whispered, fighting back tears. "I'll see you back at the tents later." He left without another word, slipping away silently.  
  
"Where's he going?" Tai asked Pixie.  
  
"I don't know, kid. I really don't know..."  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Tori walked beneath the stars, going to her favorite spot outside of camp. They weren't supposed to go outside during the night incase of an attack, but when she had needed to get away from her father she went there anyways.  
  
Seeing someone sitting below her tree, she crept noiselessly up behind them, wanting to see who it was. It was Genki, sitting there desolately with the orange hat in his hands and staring at the sky sadly.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Tori, scaring the wits out of Genki in the process. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"That's alright," sighed Genki, settling back down with his back to the tree. "What did you want?"  
  
"I usually come out here when Pa had been drinking to get away from him, or I just want to get away from the camp," replied Tori softly. "I noticed you were here and asked if you were ok."  
  
"Oh. I'm alright, just a bit shocked, that's all," sighed Genki, motioning for her to sit next to him.  
  
"What ever it is, I'm sure it'll be ok," said Tori, trying to comfort him. "You seem like the kind of guy who would never give up."  
  
"Thanks, Tori," said Genki, giving her a small smile. "You remind me of someone with your kindness."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Holly."  
  
"Huh? The General Holly I know isn't that kind, Genki."  
  
"I mean from the last time I was here. Before she was a General."  
  
"Oh." Tori frowned slightly, not being able to see Holly as kind. "The General used to be kind?"  
  
"Yes, very kind. Let me tell you about it...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Holly sat up in the branches of the tree, listening quietly. She had left the hall soon after Genki, tracking him down to make sure he was all right. He didn't know she was there, the last thing she wanted to happen was to appear weak and if he knew she was there they'd probably talk about old times, which was when she was weak. Or at least when she thought she had been weak.  
  
{My only use then had been to use the magic stone for others} she thought, listening to Genki tell Tori about all their adventures together. About the defeat of Moo and coming back home.  
  
"She was the strongest person I knew," said Genki to Tori, "But not because she could fight the baddies, or win by herself. But because she loved everyone around her and gave her love more freely than I did with my friendship. She was stronger than I, even though I'd never admit it to anyone." He looked at the younger girl again, studying her intently.  
  
{He thought I was strong...} thought Holly, not giving her position away.  
  
"What?" asked Tori, noticing his gaze after a few minutes.  
  
"You really do remind me of her. She was about 13 then to, brown eye like yours that were practically radiating with love and compassion. Not cold and hard as ice like they are now. She looked young and innocent, almost fragile just like you, but still had that resilient spirit that you posses that never seems to give up. She apparently hasn't lost that, but still she is not that same and it hurts me to see her like this."  
  
"This is completely off the subject," said Tori quietly, trying to change the subject. "But did Commander Pixie really blow you over a cliff and leave you to die?"  
  
"Yep, the first time we met. She promised to do something if I did something, but broke that promise so I slapped her and almost got myself killed. Moochi was with me, that little pink baby monster. I unlocked him, you know. He was my monster. I promised him I'd be back some day, and I am just too late to save him." Genki wiped away a few stray tears, sniffling slightly.  
  
"Is that who you gave the hat to?" asked Tori, pointing at the hat.  
  
"Yep, I gave it to him the day I left. And I never saw him again."  
  
Holly still sat quietly in the tree, trying to remain as impassive as ever. But for the first time in many years she felt a slight stirring inside of her and wondered what was going on...  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Pixie sat in her bedroom in her tent, the back of which backed right up to Holly's, thinking about the future. She was not a young Pixie anymore, time was catching up to her regardless of what others may say.  
  
She had hoped beyond anything that Genki would bring Holly back to the way she used to be. She had long since failed, the girl had refused to listen to her reasoning the moment she was well enough to be General again from that attack. Things had been almost hopeless for years, until now...  
  
Pixie stood up, her bones creaking as she did. Her body was reminding her that it no longer was able to fight half the day and be a Commander for the other half without some pain. "What I would give to be young again," muttered Pixie, looking up at the Lost Disk that was on her table. It was Big Blue's, and she cherished it in memory of her old friend. "I wonder, Blue," she said softly, looking out her window at the stars. "What would you do?"  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Holly lay tossing and turning in her bed that night, dreaming a nightmare from the past...  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
Bodies were strewn everywhere, both from her side and the other's alike. The fire in her eyes was still sharp and bright, though her body was weak and battered. Her left arm hung useless, the shield it had held long since torn away, and her right screaming in pain as she continued to swing her sword and slay her enemies. She hated killing then, hated ending another's life. But it was her or them and she had no intention of dieing.  
  
"Holly, chi!" cried Moochi, completely surrounded and cut off from the others as he fought to stay alive. "Help, chi!"  
  
"Moochi!" she cried, trying to reach him in time. But the wounds he received were to great even for the hardy little Moochi to handle. Just as she cut down his last assailant he started to fade, handing her his orange cap.  
  
"Give it to Genki, chi," he squeaked, beginning to glow. "Tell him I'm sorry..."  
  
"Noooo!!" cried Holly, putting it in her belt and going back in with renewed energy and force. But her friends around her were dying by the minute. Next was Hare, beheaded by a Joker and then Suezo who had a spear coming through his eye. Golem was crushed under a dog pile of other rock giants, Big Blue went with him trying to save his friend.  
  
Soon it was just her, Tiger and Allen as they grouped in a corner, watching as the enemy prepared for the next charge. All were bone tired and ready to die themselves, but determined to take a few more with them if they had to go.  
  
"Be strong and die well," said Allen, knowing his time had come as the charge ran towards him.  
  
"Be strong and die well," replied his two companions, readying themselves for the wave of invaders that came at them. They trio fought valiantly, but soon Allen was cut down by a well-thrown Durahan sword that went through his stomach, blood pouring everywhere. He staggered back as Holly screamed his name, running to his side and leaving Tiger to fight by himself.  
  
"You can't leave me," whispered Holly as she used her good arm to remove the blade. "I need your help being General, you can't die, I won't let you..."  
  
"Run, Holly," gasped Allen, giving her hand a final squeeze as the light faded from his eyes. "Run from here and save yourself..."  
  
'Thud!' Tiger landed next to her, a dozen arrows protruding from his hide as he looked at Holly sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry," he sighed, closing his eyes. "I have failed..." He glowed and turned into a lost disk, and the final cord that had held reason and her body together snapped. Her vision went red, a burst of anger and hate like she had never felt running through her veins as she picked up her sword and growled menacingly.  
  
"You want me?" she snarled, actual hate showing in her eyes for the first time. "Come and get me..." The next part was always a blur, a blur of blood and cries of pain, some her own, as she cut down the soldiers before her without mercy. Slash, thrust, dodge, jump, clash, smash, slice, cut, hack, chop, graze, scratch, dart to the right, zip to the left, cut down another, take one more of the lives of her friends.  
  
It always ended as before, a sword appeared at her throat, Allen's sword held by another who stood before her. General Liam, the leader of the invaders that was trying to take over her home.  
  
"Look who we have here, men," he taunted, pressing the blade hard enough against her skin to pierce it slightly, drops of blood flowing onto the blade to merge with the ones that were already there. "Drop your weapon, General of the Phoenix." She obeyed, but as soon as she had straightened up her dagger whipped from her sleeve to his throat.  
  
"Die, General of the Ingrates and Morons," she said softly. "Die."  
  
"I'll behead you for that!" cried one of the men, drawing his ax and raising it over his head.  
  
"Wait!" cried anther, it was General Liam's nephew, Goren. His left hand was a bloody stump wrapped up in bandages from an earlier encounter with her. "Uncle had a punishment for her, and I will enforce it since it will be worse than death itself to her." He ordered for a shackle to be put on her feet and to it a chain was attached. To the chain the six Lost disks of her dearest friends were attached, a hole bored into each for the chain to go through. Also her sword and Allen's were attached, the weight almost too much for her to pull.  
  
"Now walk," ordered Goren, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Walk back to your precious camp and tell them of your defeat. Tell them why you're still alive. Show them that you lost."  
  
She had half a mind to just lie down and die right there, just to spite him. But that would mean admitting defeat, something she had sworn not to do. She walked the two-day march without rest back to her camp, walked the two-day march without food or water. And during that two-day walk her heart had become as cold as ice, hard as stone.  
  
She could feel the weight dragging her back. She could smell and taste her blood as it dripped from her numerous wounds. She could hear her screams and cries of agony as she forced herself to push on. She could feel the pain...  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
Holly sat up in bed, panting loudly, heart pounding as she tried to clear her head of the haze. She threw on some pants and an over tunic before grabbing a sword from the rack and running out her door. Slipping through the gates, she eluded the guards that made their rounds every few minutes and got outside of camp away from everyone else on the other side of a hill.  
  
She unsheathed the sword, running through a drill she knew before she realized it wasn't hers, the weighting was different as well as the grip. Glancing down, she dropped it with a cry, it was Allen's. Falling on her knees she felt for the scar that that very blade had given her, guided by the hands of General Liam before she had killed him and shortly after having sliced off his nephew's hand. She could feel it pulsating with the beat of her heart, feeling like it would burst any moment from the pressure...  
  
Soft footsteps padded up quietly behind her, instinct making her whip the sword around, still on her knees, around to the throat of her stalker. The moonlight revealed a very worried and sleep deprived Pixie as Holly dropped the blade, eyes filling with tears for the first time in four years.  
  
"You had a night mare, about the battle at the fort," whispered Pixie. Holly had never told them what had actually happened other than they lost and the rest were dead.  
  
"I saw them die again, Pixie. I've dreamed of them all, seeing them just one more time, but never of the fight, never of the killing. I could smell the fires and taste the blood, the pain was as real as it had been, the screams still echo in my head, the pain...it was so real..."  
  
"Shh, Holly," said Pixie, getting down beside her and giving her a hug. "Let's go back to my tent and get something warm to drink, it's cold out here and you forgot your cape."  
  
"Why am I so weak, Pixie?" asked Holly, studying her right hand as she ignored the suggestion.  
  
"Weak? You can take any person in this army or the others one. You are one of the last people I would call weak."  
  
"I heard Genki and Tori talking after dinner, and he said I used to be the strongest person he knew. But that it hurt him to see me like this. Why..."  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"I don't know. It's like I've forgotten who I am. Who I was. Who I need to be..." Holly looked at Pixie, eyes wide that were for once not filled with coldness but were warm and caring. "I'm scared, Pixie. I scare myself. But I'm also scared that if I show any weakness they'll lose confidence in me and stop fighting."  
  
"Come on," said Pixie gently. "Let's go back. I left Tori in there by herself and I want to get there before she wakes up."  
  
The two highest-ranking officials in the army walked silently back to the camp, and for the first time in years Pixie felt like she had found her friend.  
  
*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*~~~@~~~*  
  
Genki, in the mean time, was dreaming dreams of his own....  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
Before him was a shrine, the same one they had unlocked the Phoenix from, The roof had been repaired from the Phoenix bursting through it and the field had grown back after being burnt away by the flames of the battle.  
  
"Genki..." called a voice from nowhere.  
  
"Who's there?" he yelled back, turning around in circles.  
  
"Genki..." He was drawn towards the Shrine for some reason and walked slowly towards it, looking around as he went.  
  
"Who are you?" he called, reaching the door of the Shrine.  
  
"Come in and see..."  
  
He walked in cautiously, taking one of the torches from the wall hanger to light his way.  
  
"Where are you?" he called, catching sight of a light down a corridor to his left. He chased after it, only finding an empty hallway in the end.  
  
"Are you still there?" asked Genki, feeling rather foolish.  
  
"Keep going Phoenix boy....keep going...."  
  
Genki walked quickly on, a faint glow coming from around the next corner. Around each one it got brighter and brighter until he rounded the last bend and was dazzled by a small sphere the size of his fist that radiated red and gold light brighter than the sun.  
  
"Hello Genki," said a voice from the other side of the sphere.  
  
"Phoenix?" asked Genki, walking around it amazed. The walls were covered in old runes and pictures. "Where are you?"  
  
"Look into the globe..." Genki obeyed, and he saw the Phoenix there, trapped in his tiny prison.  
  
"Look at the wall Genki..." He did and saw to armies racing toward each other, stopped only by two figures that he could not identify with their hands clasped in the middle. "Do not forget what I told you, Genki," said the Phoenix, sounding sad. "I can only return for the second time if the prophecy in full filled."  
  
"when brown becomes ice, a heart cold as stone  
  
the boy shall be found and be brought back to his own  
  
the foes shall collide, a bloody massacre in sight  
  
that shall only be prevented if two of old unite"  
  
The words consumed Genki, flowing through him as a red haze began to fill his vision, clouding out the scene. It twisted and taunted, yet was never truly gone...  
  
"The boy shall be found...  
  
be found...  
  
found and brought back...  
  
back to his own...  
  
to his own...  
  
the foes...  
  
foes shall collide...  
  
a bloody...  
  
bloody massacre in sight...  
  
in sight...  
  
that shall only...  
  
only be prevented...  
  
if the two of old unite...  
  
two of old...  
  
of old...  
  
old unite...  
  
two of old unite ...  
  
unite...  
  
unite...  
  
unite...  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
@@@@@@!!!!!!!!@@@@@@@@@@@!!!!!!!!!!@@@@@@@@@@  
  
There you have it, the next chapter. I know some of you love all my writings but due to some rather pressing issues the next update will not be until April if not later. My deepest apologies, I'd rather be writing this stuff myself but it will not be so. If you have any questions or comments, review or email me at baritone_gurl@altavista.com, toodles! 


	4. A New Character...

At long last, I am back! My other story has already been updated, and I hope you read it and reviewed, not to mention liked it. Here is part four of All Alone.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
General Ironfist strode the halls of his main fort restlessly, awaiting the report of one of his spies who was due back any moment. Then he would find out exactly what he needed to know...  
  
"General, sir!" came the call, reviving him back to his senses. "Clay is back!"  
  
"Good," he barked, turning immediately on his heal and heading for his office. "Send him to me with food and drink. Make sure that Monol is there, he can read minds and tell if he is lying or not."  
  
"Yes sir!" The boy ran back as hard as he could, making sure to stop by the kitchen and Monol's cell before going on to fetch Clay and the shrouded visitor he had brought with him.  
  
General Ironfist was less than pleased to find that Clay had brought someone along, and was about to chew him to bits when he begged for a chance to explain the was given one.  
  
"This is an acquaintance I made on the way here," said Clay hurriedly, beckoning for the figure to remove his hood. He did to reveal a male pixie, a silhouette to be exact. "He can meld into the shadows and hide even better than I can. What if he were to go and spy on those under the Phoenix at night?"  
  
"Well, what do you have to say about all this?" growled the General, keeping his hard gaze on monster. "Or are you mute and as dumb as you look?"  
  
The silhouette melded into the back ground instantly and reappeared next to the General with a blade at his throat. "I am an accomplished assassin who wishes to help out in the cause," said the silhouette in s strong voice. "They call me The Shadow Striker, but I prefer just Striker if you will."  
  
"Impressive, Striker," admitted the General, motioning to a servant boy who stood dumbly at the door. "Go get this fellow a uniform of the enemy and some traveling supplies. I'm assuming you want to start immediately, my good monster?"  
  
"Of course," replied Striker, moving away quickly and going back to stand next to his jell/monol friend.  
  
"What news have you," demanded Ironfist, his previous surprise gone. The Clay began to fidget slightly, not real sure about what to say next.  
  
"Well, sir, I spied on that new fellow and his younger brother for you...  
  
"And?"  
  
"...the older one who saved the General...."  
  
"Yeah, he is the one I wanted info about," said the General testily, his patience pushed almost to the limits.  
  
"....he's the Phoenix boy..."  
  
"HE'S WHAT?!?!?!?!"  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
General Ironfist's army had taken a fort not far from the Phoenix army's camp a while ago, leaving the defenders with a hole in their defense and short several soldiers who had been taken with it. Holly had been meaning to take it back for sometime now, and with the appearance of Genki there would be no better time to try, the only thing they needed now was a plan...  
  
Holly rolled out of bed an hour later than normal, her mind swirling with thoughts as she splashed some water on her face to wake her up. Quickly changing into fresh clothes and brushing her long hair back into a hair tie, Holly was surprised to hear someone moving around her outer room. She stuck her head out the flap that separated the two with a dagger in hand. It was Tori, with a tray of food that she was setting on a table with a plate and some silver ware.  
  
She ducked her head when she saw Holly watching her. "Genki sent me with breakfast since you missed it," she explained quietly, finishing the job and leaving before Holly could react or reply.  
  
{She's afraid of me...} Holly blinked and sheathed her dagger, running a hand through her hair. Normally that wouldn't bother her, but now... She remembered last night very clearly still, and soon after they had gotten back Pixie had given her a warn drink that was probably drugged and told her to go back to bed, which she had. But what bugged her the most was what she had felt...she hadn't felt like that since...since the day they lost in the bottom of that fort...when everyone had died...  
  
"General Holly, ma'am!" Holly's head snapped up, her eyes automatically turning guarded and slightly indifferent.  
  
"Report, Sam," she barked out of habit, taking a seat and starting on the food while looking on the maps of the area.  
  
"The enemy still has made no move to force through the gap they made in our line, ma'am," said the Evil Hare before her while standing at attention. "There is some minor activity near their main base, but nothing more than is normal."  
  
"What about the count of soldiers at the fort and the ones we lost?"  
  
"They have five squads, our spies say there may be as many as 200 others that are ours trapped underneath it cells. They are well guarded and no one is allowed down there long enough to get a full count."  
  
"Hmm, good work." Noticing a trail of saliva dribbling out of the monster's mouth from the food she was eating, she added, "Go report to the kitchen and tell them I said to give you double food for the information you gave me."  
  
The Evil Hare's eyes widened in surprise. "D- double? Ma'am?"  
  
"Yes, I said double." Holly looked him in the eyes levelly. "Is that a problem?"  
  
"No ma'am!" His mouth split into a huge grin and he saluted smartly, throwing a, "Thank you, General Holly!" over his shoulder as he left.  
  
Holly let a small smile come out for a moment, but it was quickly replaced by a frown. Fort Wellspring, the one Ironfist had taken from them, was only half a day's march from Jade springs, and the encampment they had there guarding it. It was their largest source of fresh water for miles around, and if the enemy where to take it... She threw her cape on and rolled up the maps, trying to remember where Pixie would be right about now. She would be done with watching over the kitchens an training the new recruits, so that's where Holly headed.  
  
Striding through the crowds that parted to let her through, Holly went around a corner and ran smack dab into a monster with his nose buried in a book. She almost fell backwards, but a strong set of hands from behind caught her and pulled her back up quickly.  
  
"Watch where you're going," she snapped, pushing the book down to reveal a young Golem.  
  
"My apologies, General!" he cried, snapping to attention. "I should have been may more attention. It will not happen again!"  
  
"Report to Captain Yammer for two hours, tell him it's code 4 from me," rapped out Holly without further thought, turning to see Genki behind her with a mixed look on his face.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, refusing to look her in the eye. "That Golem must've been pretty solid to make you lose your balance like that. Still..."  
  
"Still what?" she asked harshly, regretting it when she say him flinch like she had just struck him with her hand.  
  
"Must you be so harsh about simple mistakes like running into someone?"  
  
"Genki, you're now 2nd in Command in this army, and there's some things you should know," said Holly tersely, bringing him along as she went on in search of Pixie. "1st off, an army is only as strong as its weakest soldiers, so everyone has to be the best they can which leaves little room for mistakes."  
  
"But that's saying that 'human nature' doesn't exist, Holly," countered Genki, frowning slightly. "Everyone's going to mess up eventually."  
  
"That brings us to the 2nd point," ground out Holly between her teeth as her temples began to throb. "Never, ever, question your superior's actions, decisions, or motivations and always address them properly."  
  
"And you're my superior?"  
  
"Exactly." Holly gave him a cold glance, making him feel he had truly lost his friend. "I am General Holly, General, or Ma'am unless told otherwise."  
  
".....oh."  
  
"3rd, an army's inner wheels are greased by the fact their commander can make decisions, carry them out, and be strong for them. To show any mercy is weakness, Genki, that I have learned."  
  
"Then you learned-"  
  
"Not another word about it. I don't care what life was like last time you were here, nothing from that time is still the same. Nothing can every stay the same so there is no use trying to force it to. This is war, Genki."  
  
"What did you call our battle against Moo?"  
  
"A crusade of a small group who got extremely lucky."  
  
"Really? Because I would call it friends and family banding together to fight for their homes, lives, and freedom. And that is what I would call this as well, General Holly." With that he left her and headed back to his tent, fresh tears threatening to fall from his eyes...  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Striker stood in the shadows by General Ironfist's desk, waiting for his new orders to come. The moment news of the Phoenix boy had been validated by a Monol using Clay's mind the General had told him to stay put and stormed off, taking Clay and the Monol with him. That had been three hours ago...  
  
'SLAM!' The General strode purposefully into the room, ignoring the fact that he had just knocked his door off its hinges, followed by Clay and the Monol who were both carrying some supplies.  
  
"You said you were once an assassin, right?" It was more of a statement than a question, and Striker just nodded as Ironfist barreled on. "I need you to kill two people for me...General Holly and the Phoenix boy!"  
  
Striker raised an eyebrow, his dark and patterned face confused. "How can I do that without actually joining the army and gaining their confidence over time?"  
  
"You can't."  
  
"...sir?"  
  
"See that Monol over there? He's going to implant some new memories of a young silhouette we destroyed in you mind. That way if they search your memory to see if you're a spy or not-"  
  
"They won't be able to tell the difference."  
  
"Exactly." General Ironfist grinned evilly, taking the supplies from Clay and Monol and handing them to Striker. "You'll be given four months to complete your mission by moving up the ranks and proving yourself as a good soldier until you're close enough to the two to kill them. Any more than that and I'll consider you a traitor and send assassins after you, understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Striker saluted jauntily and walked confidently out of the room.  
  
"And Striker?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Make sure that Holly girl dies a very slow and painful death."  
  
"Trust me sir," he replied, fangs flashing momentarily. "I will."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Pixie was more than surprised when Holly stalked up to her in the middle of her morning training sessions, lightning flashing in her eyes angrily. "Sleep well?" she asked after saluting, wondering if she remembered anything from the night before...  
  
"Very well after that stuff you gave me," Holly replied shortly, her brow furrowed. "We have a problem on our hands. Bring those 'invasion experts' to my tent with you after you're done here. We have to get Wellspring back, *now*."  
  
"What's the problem, Holly?"  
  
"I'll explain everything later, ok?"  
  
"Yeah," said Pixie, saluting as Holly turned and left quickly. {I wonder what's bugging her...} thought Pixie, turning back to her trainees. {Oh well, I guess it'll just have to wait...}  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Tai sat up quickly in surprise as ice cold water was dumped over his head, effectively bringing him out of his dreams. "What was that for?" he grumbled, trying to wipe the water out of his eyes.  
  
"Genki said to wake you up before he got back and since you refuse to respond to yelling or being slapped around I resorted to this," explained Tori calmly, standing beside his bed holding an empty basin in her hands.  
  
"Great, another dictator..."  
  
"Just get up."  
  
Tai growled, but did as he was told, swinging his legs out of bed as Tori went to the other room. He noticed she was already wearing a uniform, and had left one, as well as a towel, for him on a chair. Sighing, he toweled off, pulled on the breeches, shirt, and tunic before running his hands through his messy hair a few times and shuffling out to the main room.  
  
Genki walked in about that time, frowning slightly as he rubbed at his eyes with a sleeve. He looked like he had been crying, but Tori wisely didn't say anything and Tai was too tired to notice.  
  
"How'd you get him to wake up?" asked Genki, pointing at Tai who was now rummaging around a tray on a table for something to eat. "I usually have to put ice on him or something when he sleeps at my house."  
  
"I poured cold water on him," said Tori with a shrug.  
  
"Which would explain why his hair's wet-"  
  
"Yeah, but why did you ask me to wake him up if you knew it was nearly impossible?"  
  
"Sometimes if you bug him long enough he'll wake up, and he'll generally do anything for a pretty girl..." Genki winked at Tori, getting her to blush slightly. Tai had been saying her name in his sleep last night so he knew his little brother had a crush on the girl.  
  
"Hey, you're talking about me, aren't you?" said Tai accusingly, pointing a finger at them as he munched on a piece of bread he had found.  
  
"He's not a morning person, is he?" asked Tori with a smirk.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Will you stop talking about me like I'm not ever here? You could at least wait until I leave the room."  
  
"Genki," said Pixie, sticking her head in. "Holly called an emergency meeting and I think she wants you there." Noticing Genki's blood shot eyes she added, "Hey, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be there in a minute, ok?"  
  
"Just don't take too long. Holly's not in the best of moods."  
  
"I noticed." Genki washed his face in the other basin of water quickly, not noticing the two pairs of eyes staring at him until he was finished drying it with a towel. "What?"  
  
"Can we come?" asked Tai and Tori at the same time.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We want to come with you to the meeting," said Tori slowly as if explaining something to a young child.  
  
"I know that, but why?"  
  
"It's not safe to leave us here alone," said Tori softly, eyes sad for a moment.  
  
"And I wanna see what it's about," added Tai, "Please?"  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Holly was lying pout maps on her table and using little figures to mark them when Genki came in, Tai and Tori in tow. She glanced up for a moment, but immediately turned back to the Captain and Liquid Cube she was speaking to, ignoring them entirely.  
  
"What's going on?" Genki whispered to Pixie, trying to make sense of the charts before him.  
  
"We're taking back Wellspring," explained Pixie, taking one copy to the side and pointing out everything he should know, like what the symbols stood for and what their strengths and weaknesses were. Once she was done Genki stood there and started at the map for a minute, an idea forming in his head.  
  
"What if you had Liquid Cubes sneak in through the moat into the grating that leads to the cellars, then have suezos teleport squads into the main area and gain and the gate post so they can lower the draw bridge and let the rest of the main force in. The capture as many of the troops as possible and use them as barter for some of our own that they probably have kept prisoner else where," suggested Genki, rattling off the first complete plan that came to mind.  
  
Pixie pursed her lips and nodded, taking a pencil and writing it all out on the map complete with arrows and instructions. "Hey Holly," she said, still bent over the map.  
  
"What?" snapped Holly, frigid eyes glaring at them. "We're trying to plan an invasion here."  
  
"And Genki may've just found the key," replied Pixie, taking the map over to Holly. "Well?"  
  
"..........not bad," admitted Holly with a shrug, cold eyes flitting back between them and the map. "How'd you think of this?"  
  
"Oh, it just sort of popped out of my head..."  
  
"Let me see that pencil, Pixie," said Holly, holding out her hand. Pixie handed it to her and watched as Holly modified some of her markings, putting the exact types of monsters and how many there would be in each squad. Genki watched from over her shoulder, surprising her with he stopped her hand with his own.  
  
"Then numbers are wrong," he said, taking the pencil from her. "One suezo can transport 10 people/monsters; two working together, though, can take nearly 40..."  
  
"So 40 per squad, 2 suezos and 38 fighters..." said the Captain, "All of the same breed so they'll work well together-"  
  
"No," interrupted Genki, still writing down figures. "Squads should be made of different types of humans and monsters so they can work off each other's strengths and weaknesses. There is no one monster breed that can carry this army by itself, you have to work as a team." [Like me and Moochi..] The though crossed Genki's mind in a flash, and Pixie noticed him stop writing and smiled sadly just for a moment before continuing on.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" she whispered, leaning close so only he could hear. He nodded shortly, giving the pencil back to Holly.  
  
"When were you planning to put this in motion?" he asked, looking at Holly expectantly.  
  
"Originally the plan was a frontal attack," she said calculatingly. "If we push everyone really hard we could execute this one in...about...a week."  
  
"What's the rush?" asked Pixie, "Scouts haven't reported anything unusual and things have been relatively quiet lately other than that one skirmish..."  
  
"What's the closest fort or encampment to Wellspring, Pixie?"  
  
"....the Hornsdale Camp..."  
  
"And what is the importance of that?"  
  
".......oh crap." Pixie's eyes got huge as her jaw dropped almost to the floor in shock. "How did we not notice this before??"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know." Holly began to pace and give orders at the same time, keeping a list of things to do in her head as she did. Genki occasionally put in an order of his own, much to Holly's surprise, but is was always for the safety of others.  
  
"Call all fighters, Liquid Cubes, and suezos to the practice ground-"  
  
"Make that any pixies who can heal as well."  
  
"Grr...anyways, I want Squad leaders to turn in lists of the best fighters and supplies readied for the day's march to Wellspring. Don't take anymore than we need, failure is not an option this time. Have squad leaders also come up wit lists of their strengths and weaknesses so we know who to stick together. Humans are not excluded from this and will be combined with squads of monsters. Suezos who can teleport well need to step up and form themselves in pairs-"  
  
"Pairs where they know each others are best."  
  
"Don't interrupt me Genki."  
  
"Sorry. Oh, and make sure you have one healing pixie in every squad."  
  
"That's one less fighter, Genki." *twitch*  
  
"That's also three or four monster's live who could be saved, Holly."  
  
*twitch* "That's General Holly to you." *twitch*  
  
"Whatever." Genki sighed, but shook his head and walked away, taking Tori and Tai back with him to their tents as Holly continued with her plans...  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Striker ambled up to the Phoenix Camp from the back, his clothes not all tattered and town with a beat-up pack on his back. Old sandals covered his dusty feet, and his many weapons traded for a single dagger and a staff.  
  
[I wonder what Ironfist would do if I deserted and joined the Phoenix troops?] he wondered lazily as a butterfly fluttered past. [Better not, he'll probably win from the looks of things and I would like to keep my head attached to the rest of my body...]  
  
"Who goes there?" called one of the guards when the spotted him, the jell on one side lowering his spear so it was level with Striker's chest.  
  
"Hail to General Holly and her fine army," Striker called back, holding his hands up in a sign of peace. "I'm Striker, a wanderer who lost his home to the enemy, and wishes to join your cause against him."  
  
The two monsters on duty whispered back and forth to each other, keeping their eyes trained on him in case it was a trick. "Come with me," said one of the troops as last, waving him in as a messenger was sent off. "Leave your things there, including all weapons, out there. If your story checks out you'll get everything back."  
  
Striker grinned as he removed his pack and dagger, placing the staff beside it quickly. Everything was going exactly as planned...  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Pixie and Holly were still looking over the charts when the messenger ran in, all out of breath. "General Holly," he gasped, standing at attention. "There's a monster here to see you! Something about a destroyed village and being a survivor..."  
  
"Pixie take care of this, will you?" asked Holly calmly, looking at the chart she was holding one last time. "I'll take care of the rest of the preparations. If you need any help, ask Genki."  
  
"Yes, Holly." Pixie turned to the messenger. "Have him or her brought to my tent and send word for Commander Genki to join me there, without Tai and Tori present. I want him to learn something from this without having those two around..."  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" The boy sped off, leaving Pixie to gather up her things and head back to her quarters.  
  
[I wonder who it is and what they could want...]  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Striker was confused. The messenger had left him in a tent that was well furnished, but obviously not the General's. So where had he been taken? He started to poke around the room, but stopped when he heard someone outside. Quickly mussing up his hair and clothes a bit more, Striker arranged himself to look as tired and exhausted as possible.  
  
Someone walked in behind him, shuffling through some papers and mumbling to herself quietly. Sitting up slightly like he had just heard her, he glanced up, surprise in his eyes. "...Pixie?"  
  
"Yes...that's me..." Pixie looked up, surprise in her eyes. "...do I know you?" She searched her memory as he quickly made the surprise in his face a look of awe.  
  
"No, you're just well known," he replied quickly, "I wasn't expecting to get to meet you..." [HOW IN THE WORLD DID SHE GET HERE???] his mind screamed, quickly running through everything he had known about her in Moo's army. They had been in the same unit until she had gotten promoted for some act of "valor" (it was really closer to mass murder, but we won't go into that....) and had never seen her again, only heard of her "great deeds" in the army until she had been defeated....by the Phoenix boy and his gang...  
  
"Trust me, I'm no great war hero," she said stiffly, sitting in her chair and getting the feeling like she had seen him somewhere before. "Why have you come here?"  
  
"To join the army," he said automatically, turning around when someone else walked in, a tall, brown-haired youth he had never seen before.  
  
"Genki, this is-"  
  
"Striker," he provided, knowing he hadn't given his name to her yet. "I want to join your army here."  
  
"Well, welcome to the Phoenix army," said Genki, shrugging as he bowed slightly. "I'm Genki, as she said, second in command of this army." Striker's eyes widened, this was the boy he was supposed to kill. But how could so young a youth be a threat to Ironfist? First finding Pixie on the good guy side, and then this mere boy whom he was ordered to kill, Striker was really confused.  
  
"Hello...Commander Genki..." For once, Striker was not his normally calm self and stumbled on his words a bit, trying to find his focus again. "Thanks...um, for welcoming me here..."  
  
"You're welcome," said Genki, shrugging again. "Is there anything you need, Pixie?"  
  
"No, that's alright, kid," said Pixie, smiling for the first time. Striker's heart melted, he had never realized how absolutely beautiful she was before when she smiled because, well, she had never smiled while under Moo....this was not good. Now he was falling for some one he shouldn't be falling for and would kill one of her good friends. Things was not turning out to well for him.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, I could take him around to uniform guys, get him fitted out and such..."  
  
"Actually, that would be great," said Pixie, biting her lip. "I need to go check on Holly and make sure she's doing alright with the plans. Swing by there after you're done so she can meet him for herself."  
  
"Ok. So you're sure you're with us for good?"  
  
"What? Do I have to sign a paper or something?"  
  
"No," said Genki, shaking his head and frowning, "But General Holly doesn't take too well to deserters..."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
That took a lot longer than I thought it would. Updates will be sooner than the last one, trust me on that. How do you like the plot twists? Please review, I really do enjoy your comments and any suggestions you have that I use you will be credited for. Have a nice day!  
  
crosseyedbutterfly 


	5. The Battle for the Fort

Finals are on the horizon, but I'm typing this up for you guys anyways. :) Thanks to those who took the time to review, and hopefully *more* of you will begin to review as you read this.*hinthint* Now go on, and enjoy!  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
**a week after the last time**  
  
Holly kept her mind blank as she put on her light mail shirt and pulled a tunic on over it. Pixie had on made for her after last time, giving her the choice of wearing it or staying away from the frontlines for good. She agreed to wear it since nothing since nothing could ever keep her from fighting in the front.  
  
She picked up her sword and secured it at her side, noticing Allen's sword's empty spot as she did. They had given it to Genki since there wasn't time to make him a blade like hers and it was just his length and weight. It felt odd not to see it sitting there next to her weapons and everyone's lost disks, a small reminder of his life and the help he had been to her and the army.  
  
Holly sighed and buckled her boots before securing her cape, letting it fall about her shoulders. She quickly braided her hair down and went out the door. Clearing her mind of the memories, she focused on the battle ahead and allowed it consume her entire being. She needed to be calm, she needed to be strong, she needed to be ~and was~ a General.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Genki put the leather jerkin in laid with mail he'd been given under his uniform, glad for the extra protection it gave him. Something nagged the back of his mind as he secured his sword ~no, Allen's sword~ to his belt. Was this really what he was supposed to be doing?  
  
{The Phoenix said to free him...} said a small voice in his head. {Not take out the enemy...} He shook his head, trying to get rid of the voice. {What if you need him to defeat the enemy? What if all of this is in vain....}  
  
"Knock it off," growled Genki, buckling his boots. "Last thing I need is for me to lose my focus and completely screw up this mission."  
  
Tai stuck his head in the room, his stuff half put on. "Who are you talking to?" he asked, making sure no one else of in there. "I know I heard you saying something to someone..."  
  
"Myself....I was talking to myself," snapped Genki, putting on his helmet as he turned away from his brother.  
  
"Right..." Tai left and continued to struggle with the buckles on his outfit, but none of them seemed to fit anywhere. There was just no talking to his brother when he was in one of his moods.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Pixie sat in her tent, staring at Big Blue's lost disk with her things already on and set to go. Her mind twisted and turned from one thing to another, never really stopping or staying on one particular point.  
  
{The fight will be dangerous, we might lose ....they did the charge against the main fort, and only Holly survived....wonder if Blue can still think or if the last thing he remembers is the fight...he may come back, but the humans from that never will...Allen was among them, the strong second in command that greatly helped Holly...and now Genki is back and has taken that position...hopefully he'll have a different fate that his predecessor....Holly may not admit it, but I don't know if she would be able to take losing another so close to her...}  
  
"Ma'am?" asked Tori, walking out of her room with her things on, armor and weapons put in their proper places. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," replied Pixie, her eyes still focused on the lost disk. "Go and make sure Genki and his brother are ready to go and meet me in the front as soon as they are in awhile, ok?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Pixie didn't even glance up as the girl left, letting herself fall back into her swirling thoughts...  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Tai had just turned back to his room after Genki snapped at him when Tori walked in, frowning slightly. "Hey," he said, still struggling with the buckles and buttons that covered his clothes.  
  
"Hey." She stood there for a minute, watching his struggle with a small smile. "Do you want some help?"  
  
Tai gave her these 'lost puppy' eyes , something he had picked up from Genki back home. "Please?" She quickly crossed the space in between them and finished buttoning his thick under shirt, which would help blunt any arrows that got him. She was glad he had been able to at least manage his pants himself because there was no way she was going to help him with those. She then buckled his boots and helped him fix the straps on his round shield.  
  
"Do you know how to secure your wrist guards?" she asked, picking them up from the table. He shook his head, to embarrassed to speak. "Come here." She took the right on and put in on his wrist, skillfully lacing it up and explaining it to him so he could do it next time.  
  
"How do you know all this stuff?" asked Tai as she did the left one, being careful not to catch his skin in the straps.  
  
"My dad always had me help him put on his stuff," explained Tori, shrugging as she did. "He said it was good practice for....well....the future..."  
  
"You were gong to join the army?" asked Tai, his eyes getting huge. "I never though you'd be dong something like that~"  
  
"I wasn't," cut in Tori, her voice hard and spiteful. "Father, he planned to....to marry me....to one of his friend....." Tai winced as Tori tightened the straps considerably, not realizing what she was doing.  
  
"Ah....Tori? I'm sorry about that and all, but....I can't feel my hand...."  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry Tai!" cried Tori, quickly undoing the straps and rubbing his hand to get the circulation going again. "Tai, I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking..."  
  
"It's ok," replied Tai, shrugging his shoulders. "You were mad about your dad, which is completely understandable. You have a lot to be at from him." Tai stood there for a moment, letting the feeling return to his hand. "You know," he said suddenly, turning towards Genki's door. "I'm worried about my brother. He's not acting like his normal self..."  
  
Tori shrugged, dropping his hand when she realized she was still holding it. "I wouldn't know," she said softly, picking up his over tunic, which was leather lined with metal plates. "I haven't gotten to know him that well. I am worried about the battle, though. I've never been in a real fight before..." She held the tunic over his head and he put his arms up, letting it slip on over his head.  
  
"Genki has, he told me about the fights he and his friends were in last time. Some of them almost died..."  
  
"Did he ever tell you about the Final Battle? When the Phoenix was revived and all the lost disks were made whole again?" asked Tori, adjusting some of his ties.  
  
"No, he refuses to talk about it," sighed Tai, picking up the dirk that he had been given and attaching it to his belt. "I think something happened there, something hurts him too much to talking about." He furrowed his brow and looked at Tori. "But what it could be, I don't know."  
  
"Maybe he lost something or someone close to him," she suggested, handing him the orange cap Genki had given him. Tai stared at it for a moment.  
  
"Maybe he has lost something," he replied softly, putting it on. "Something had he the last time he was here..."  
  
"Tai!" called Genki, walking into the room. "Come on, lets~ oh, hey Tori."  
  
"Hey Genki." She smiled as he ruffled her hair.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, glancing at his brother. "Aren't you supposed to be with Pixie?"  
  
"She told me to come get you," explained Tori, turning red as she realized what Genki was implying. "Tai didn't know how to put on his stuff, so I stopped and helped him. Now that you're both ready, though, we should probably get going."  
  
"Hai," said Genki, heading to the door. "Let's go."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Striker stood in line with the rest of his squad, receiving the weapons and armor that were standard issue to every foot soldier. Quickly attaching everything with practice, he was the first person ready and waited patiently for everyone else, getting lost in his thoughts as he did.  
  
{Wonder when my first report in is....and who I'll be reporting to....maybe it'll be tat one cute Mint I saw....} He stood there with a small smile on his face, only snapping out of his daydream when a familiar clawed hand waved in front of his eyes.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Good to see you're paying attention," said Pixie, giving his a half-smile. Striker could feel his face turning red, and was glad his dark complexion hid it from view. Pixie raised an eyebrow, still studying him. "You're blushing." Then again...  
  
"Wouldn't you if you were caught staring off into space?" he stammered, trying to gather himself together with out much hope. Baddie or not, she still had the ability to catch a guy unawares and knock down all his defenses.  
  
"Hm, maybe."  
  
"Soldiers! Line up and move out!" yelled Striker's sub-captain, getting everyone's attention quickly.  
  
"Better go join your group," said Pixie, disappearing into the crowd.  
  
"Hai," he said to himself as he tried to shake the feeling that this new feeling he had for the Advisor wouldn't please General Ironfist at all. "I guess I should."  
  
'Weet!' Holly personally checked over everything that had been done, making sure that the liquid cubes knew exactly what their orders where and the groups of monsters and men with suezos were getting along well enough. Going over the supplies, she had some of the weapons and armor replaced as she noticed pieces that may be faulty or unreliable in the battle.  
  
"Genki!" she called when she saw him walking towards her, Tori and Tai on either side. "Hurry up, we need to talk."  
  
"Hai?" he said, keeping his face solemn an somber.  
  
"You do know what you're doing, right?"  
  
"Remind me, General."  
  
Holly growled under her breath, wishing he wouldn't act like this was his last day alive. "You're to wait for my signal-"  
  
"Which is?"  
  
Holly checked the urge to slap him and replied. "Three short whistles like this." She stuck two fingers in her mouth. 'Weet!' 'Weet!' 'Weet!'  
  
"Ok, go on."  
  
"Grr....anyway, when you hear the signal, have them start transporting people in. As soon as your area and the gate house in secure, have them lower the draw bridge and have your suezo teleport you to the cells below. You must free the prisoners and give them weapons so they can fight as well. This is important Genki, without them or the outside forces getting in we may not have enough power to win."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"You'd better."  
  
"General! The troops are ready to march! Supplies are set and back forces ready to go! Awaiting your orders, ma'am!"  
  
"Get everyone quiet," said Holly coldly, turning away from Genki.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. HEY EVERYBODY, SHUT UP!" Silence immediately settled over the parade grounds, eyes turning towards the monster. "GENERAL HOLLY WISHES TO SPEAK! Ma'am?"  
  
"Today is an important day!" said Holly loudly, projecting her voice more than yelling. "This invasion could decided whether or not we win or lose this war. You know what that means. Everyone must do their best, no holding back! This is war, and we have no choice but to win- or die trying!"  
  
Cheers filled the air, causing Genki to grimace as the Liquid cubes set out first with Holly, his group preparing to set out after them. "Ready?" he yelled, lifting his sword in the air to get everyone's attention.  
  
"READY!"  
  
"Then lets move!" He set out at an easy pace on his blades, Tai on his as well and blading beside him.  
  
"Where's Tori and Pixie?" he asked, hoping to get his brother's mind off of whatever was bothering him.  
  
"With the second wave of Suezos. They'll leave about 20 after we did," replied Genki evenly, his eyes still looking in the distance. "Why?"  
  
"Just wondering." Tai fell behind some, seeing his brother's muscles tense up even more. This was going to be a long day...  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Striker stood at the back of his group of fighters as they were teleported in, keeping himself partially out of view of the sub-commander. He spotted Genki and Pixie the moment they were inside, holding the gate house with Tai and Tori between them and several freed prisoners surrounding them as well.  
  
He strayed from his group and stuck close to their side, watching them with his peripheral vision. All he needed was one chance, one opening where he could show a bit of 'heroism' and get himself promoted. But it'd have to be something everyone would notice, especially those in the upper ranks.  
  
His chance came sooner than he thought it would, and with someone he assumed would never need his help at all. Tori broke away from the group to help a small monster who had been badly wounded, left by his comrades to die.  
  
He watched as she lifted him up in her arms, noticing a large Armor Dragon swooping low to grab both her and the monster. Still, he waited. The monster escaped, running into the shadows along the wall to hide.  
  
Tori screamed as her feet left the ground, getting Pixie's attention quickly. "Tori! I'm coming!" Tai saw Tori and tried to go after her as well, only to be stopped by Genki who reminded him that he couldn't fly over the walls.  
  
"But she may need help!" cried Tai, struggling in his brother's grip.  
  
"I'll go," said Striker suddenly, taking off into the air before either could say a word or ask why he hadn't gone in the first place. He already knew that if he didn't do something both Pixie and the girl would die. He didn't care to remember much from the days of studying other monster types under his grandfather, but he did remember facts that could save his life. One fact that was always handy to keep in mind was the fact that Armored Dragons almost *always* traveled in groups.  
  
He cleared the wall and was a few miles into the woods when he saw the Armored Dragon who took Tori and six others like him standing in a semi- circle around an unconscious Tori. She was a bit battered and bruised, but looked fine and had probably fainted from shock, he reasoned. A beat up Pixie stood in front of her, wings battered to bits and bleeding in several places.  
  
"You won't get her," he heard her growl, an attack forming in her hands as she proudly stood her ground. "Giga-"  
  
"Flaming Sword!" yelled the Armor Dragon, watching it consume and almost kill her. "That should keep her down. Brutus, grab her and fly back to General Ironfist. As for the girl-" He stopped suddenly when Striker ambled into view, a small medallion in his hands. "Who are you?"  
  
"Ironfist's assassin."  
  
"Shadow Striker, eh? I've heard of you." The Armored Dragon peered at the medallion, which pretty much gave Striker unlimited powers. "What do you want?"  
  
"I need to take these two back alive so I can finish my mission," explained Striker, a wry smile on his face. "If the General objects, tell him it's that or he'll have to give me more time. I've done some asking around, and the easiest way to get promoted is to look like a hero. Alright?"  
  
The Armor Dragon growled, but relented the two prisoners. "Take them, I'll give the General your message."  
  
"Thank you." Striker took Tori and flung her over his shoulder before gently picking Pixie up from the ground and walking back to the fort. Her blood soaked into his clothes as he watched the color fade from her skin. {Hang in there, Pixie} he thought to himself, picking up the pace. {Don't you dare die on me now.....}  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Holly hit the roof when she found out that Pixie had been missing for an hour, and Tori with her. "Can't I trust you not to screw up just for an hour?!" she ranted, not caring who saw or heard her. "You know as well as I do that she's not as strong as she was before, one wrong hit...."  
  
"Striker went after her," Genki defended himself sulkily, wishing Holly would stop yelling at him but knowing he could not do it. "He's strong enough to save her, all we have to do is wait..."  
  
"You sent a new recruit out after her?" cried Holly, about ready to slap him across the face. "Of all the stupid-"  
  
"General! Look!" cried one of the monsters, pointing to a hole in the wall. Striker materialized out of the mist, Tori still flung over his shoulder and Pixie still in his arms.  
  
"Pixie!" cried Genki, running over and checking her vital signs, "She's just barely hanging on. what happened?"  
  
"The Armor Dragon had some pals waiting for him out there. They blasted her pretty well before I got there and chased them off," lied Striker. "Do you want me to fly her back to the camp as quickly as possible, sir?"  
  
"Yes, if you would. What about Tori?"  
  
"Oh, her." Striker shifted his load, putting the girl in Genki's arms. "She's fine, just fainted, I think."  
  
"I'm coming with you to the camp," said Holly, her armor stripped off and ridding a Trotter (centaur/???) who'd agreed to let her ride him. "Are you ready to go, or do you need to rest?"  
  
"Hai, I am ready."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Tai and Tori helped some others repair the holes in the walls, the attack having been successful and the enemy completely driven out of the area. Still, it had not come without it's costs. They had lost some soldiers and several of the buildings were damaged in the attacks, needing repairs before they could be used again.  
  
Those two and Genki had been left in charge to help the fort until it was back on it's feet, working to put everything in order. It had been a few weeks since then, and with everyone, humans and monsters alike, working so hard everything would be finished sooner than they thought and the trio would return home.  
  
"Hey! Watch those stones!" yelled Tai, catching one as it toppled over the edge. "I'd rather not get hit with one!"  
  
"Sorry!" Tori yelled back, sticking her head over the edge. She and Tai were the only two small and agile enough to climb this stretch off wall and repair the gaps on top. She swung her feet over the edge and jumped, scaring Tai out of his wits as she landed next to him. "Your turn."  
  
He looked at her dusty, mortar-smudged clothes and sighed. "You sure you don't want to take my shift too?" he asked, not being too overly fond of heights. He would've tried the puppy eyes as well, but she had learned how to resist those sometime ago (much to his annoyance).  
  
"If you'd asked before I'd jumped I would've done it for you," replied Tori with a shrug. "But I'm not climbing back up there now, so you're on your own."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind..." Tai pulled off his over tunic and began the climb, glancing down now and then to make sure he had reliable foot holds. His head swam every time he did, this was not his idea of fun.  
  
Genki happened to be walking by then, come leaders from the fort behind him. "How's it going?" he asked Tori, watching his brother scramble clumsily up the uneven wall.  
  
"Fine, we would have this part patched up by tonight, and the other crews sent word that they've finished or will finish by tonight a short while ago." She stopped and watched as Tai froze for a moment, trying to find a hand hold. "To your left, Tai!" she yelled, moving the thick mat they kept around in case they fell under him.  
  
"Thanks!" he got up over the edge a few minutes later and looked down behind him, seeing the small group gathered below. "Hey, bro!"  
  
"Hey, Tai You doing alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," lied Tai, shaking his head to clear it out.  
  
"Good, then I'll come by later and check on you then, ok?"  
  
"That's fine, bye!"  
  
"Bye." Genki waved to Tori who smiled back, before going on to where ever it was he was headed. The men, women, and monsters followed him as they had been doing to a large building near the wall of the fort. Genki opened the door and stepped aside, letting all the other walk in first. Inside was a table surrounded by chairs and platforms.  
  
Everyone quickly took their place and watched Genki expectantly, the only sound in the room coming from the ruffling of his papers. "Well, we're made a lot of progress in three weeks," he said, continuing to flip through the papers. "Let's just run through everything and make sure these reports are right. Mrs. Pots, how are the food and medical supplies coming along?"  
  
A round, white haired lady smiled, reminding him of his grandmother. "Oh, they're just fine! The storage rooms are full, and the cellars are just bursting with everything we've made. The medicine chests are stuffed with treatments, and no one is short on anything. If put under siege right now, we could last for months with no problem!"  
  
"Good. What about the fields and the gardens, Drumlin?" A zuum nodded his head, making signs to a green suezo beside him. He could not speak because his tongue had been cut out by General Ironfist years ago.  
  
"Drumlin says they're fine," said the green suezo, keeping his eye focused on the zuum. "The fields were not affected at all and should bear a good harvest, the gardens are full of fresh vegetables, and were well tended while out of his control."  
  
"Excellent. Causalities of humans, Mr. Sakura?"  
  
"Only a few left who can't fight in a pinch," replied a thin, wiry man with curly brown hair. "Those healing pixies who came and helped saved many lives as well as time."  
  
"Thanks. What about the monsters, Mrs. Sakura?"  
  
"All healed and accounted for, other than those lost in the battle," said a small, slight woman beside Mr. Sakura. "There are a few that shouldn't be fighting for sometime, but if put to the test they could manage fairly well."  
  
"Very good. Armor and weapons, Jackson?"  
  
"Completely repaired and restocked, sir," said a burly man with wild hair and busy eyebrows. "The forget is completely operational and ready to pump out more at a moments notice, sir."  
  
"Outstanding. Building repairs, Mo and Stonehead?" A well-built woman with short, blond hair and a young Battle Rocks looked at each other. "Finished sir. Everyone's back to their homes in the fort and no building hasn't been gone over as thoroughly as possible."  
  
"Great. Well, ladies, gentlemen, and monsters: it appears you won't be needing me or my two helpers much longer. Wall repairs will be finished by tomorrow, so we will be leaving within the week."  
  
"So soon?" asked Mrs. Sakura. "But you just started helping us get things back together."  
  
"It doesn't feel like three weeks, does it?" Genki sighed and scratched his head. "Sorry, but my place isn't here, and I want to go check on Advisor Pixie."  
  
"You're worried about her?" asked Jackson, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Who wouldn't be? She took a couple hard hits, and we go back a ways."  
  
"Right, sir."  
  
Genki grinned, shaking his head. "If everything stays on schedule, we'll be leaving in 5 days, that is final."  
  
"You will be missed among the young ones," said Miss Pots teasingly, her eyes twinkling. "They enjoy very much they games you play with them."  
  
"They remind me of me and my friends when we were their age," replied Genki with grin. "I'll be sure to say good-bye to them before I go."  
  
"That would be very nice of you."  
  
"Sir," said a Hopper, sticking his head in the door. "A message from the General just arrived."  
  
"Bring it here." Genki took the paper out of an envelope and read it. It said:  
  
Commander Genki  
  
I expect you to be returning soon after your last report. Keep those two assistants out of trouble as well as yourself, I won't send a rescue party out there for your sorry hides if you do. There are things you need to do, so get back as quickly as you can without leaving anything undone.  
  
General Holly  
  
Genki's face tightened slightly, what else could she have for him to do, more fighting? He had been happy working here with these folks, and had made many more friends, but could he continue to lead these campaigns? He remembered the killing and the screams....but he also remembered the reunited families and the happiness that came with making them free.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Genki, Tai and Tori road off on Fairy Saurians who'd agreed to give them rides back to the camp. Several of the forts members watched them go off into the rising sun, waving to their backs.  
  
"That's a fine young man, that is," said Mrs. Pots proudly. "He'll do a good job helping lead this army to victory."  
  
"We can only hope," said Mo, furrowing her brow. "Really, that's all we can do."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
There you go, the next chapter. I know what you're all thinking: WHAT HAPPENED TO PIXIE??? You'll find out, I promise. Have I ever let you down before? Give me a week or two and you'll have your answer, ok? Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, please!  
  
crosseyedbutterfly 


	6. Pixie's chapter

Yeah, this was supposed to be up about three days ago, but it kept deleting itself (much to my annoyance as I was almost finished twice) but here it is. Thanks to those who reviewed and for your patience as I've has some technical difficulties.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

**two weeks after Pixie gets hurt**

Striker sat beside Pixie's bed, his post until she awakened. He had offered to take this position, against his better judgment, and had waited here for two weeks. He could leave, get another post somewhere else, but something told him he shouldn't, something tugged at his heart as he looked at her so helpless so he stayed.

They had resorted awhile ago to force feeding her broth and water to keep her alive, her comatose state leaving her without the ability to move her muscles at all. Still, he had seen this before. Armored Dragons would use stronger attack because their brute strength would completely knock out monsters and humans alike for weeks or even months at a time. There were rumors of weak monsters getting hit by a Flaming Sword, and remaining unconscious for years at a time. Pixie wasn't weak, though, and something like this shouldn't have kept her down for so long...

A shadow fell over his shoulder, causing him to look up in surprise as he saw General Holly standing in the doorway. He got up quickly and stood at attention, waiting for her next order.

"At ease," she said, walking past him to stand at little way from Pixie's bed. "Did I scare you?"

"No," he lied quickly. He should have sensed her being there in the first place long before she was at the door... "I should have been paying more attention.

"It's ok," she said with a shrug; "I didn't say anything to announce my presence."

Striker shook his head, turning to face Pixie so she couldn't see the look of disgust for himself on his face.

"How is she?" asked Holly, unaware that he was inwardly berating himself for having let her do that. "Has Pixie ever woken up yet?"

"No, ma'am." Striker sat back down, Holly still standing with her back to him slightly. "She's not woken up yet. I'll stay here until she does."

"You can take me up on that offer still, and be reassigned to your unit once more," said Holly indifferently, shifting her feet on the floor. "You don't have to do this you know..."

 "But I want to," said Striker, almost looking at her pleadingly before he could stop himself. "I mean...um, I have something I want to ask her..."

   "What about your training?" asked Holly, ignoring his blunder for the moment. "Aren't you worried you'll get behind the others?"

Striker smirked at this, a cocky look on his face. "Not really, ma'am, you see-"

"Hmm...." Striker was turned towards Pixie in a flash, all of his attention focused on her. She sat up quickly, opening her eyes only to shut them from the sunlight that came in from the open tent flap. They fluttered for a moment, trying to focus themselves. She licked her cracked lips with a dry tongue, feeling it stick to the roof of her mouth. "Wa...water....." Striker steadied her with one arm and poured her a glass with the other, quickly bringing it to her lips. Pixie slurped and guzzled it greedily down, letting some of it spill down her face and soak the collar of the hospital like gown she wore.

"Whoa, steady, steady," said Striker, making her slow down and not get herself sick from drinking too much at once. "Hang on, there's plenty of water and it's not going anywhere, so just slow down..."

Pixie finished her water and gripped Striker's arm with one hand as she rubbed her eyes with the other, trying to finally get them to focus properly. "Pixie? Do you know who I am?" asked Holly gently, coming and sitting beside her so she was facing both monsters at the same time. "How are you feeling?"

  "Holly....is that you Holly?" asked Pixie groggily, shaking her head to clear her head of the fog that surrounded it and get past her basic senses once more. "Where am I? I don't remember- Tori! Is she-"

Striker grabbed a hold of her gently as she tried to get out of bed, casting her covers to one side. Avoiding her bandages and bruises, he immobilized her and clamped a hand over her mouth, quickly talking gently in her ear. 

"Tori is fine. You're back at the camp, and she will be back here soon. The dragons are gone, I made sure of that. Trust me, you're both fine, I brought you back to the fort and here myself. Relax, everything is now fine..."    He let go of her as he felt her relax in his arms, leaning on his slightly for support.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"..........you're welcome."

"How are you feeling?" asked Holly again, looking Pixie straight in the eye. Hers were unusually soft and gentle, brimming with concern as she brushed some of Pixie's hair out of her eyes. "You did take some hard hits out there..." 

"Sore," replied Pixie, stretched some to take a quick inventory of her injuries. "I'm not certainly not as young as I used to be..."

"How soon before you can walk to your room?" asked Holly, a small smile forming on her face. "We need you to get out of the injured tent and back into yours before Genki and the other two get back or he'll go charge after Ironfist in a fit of rage. I'd have this fellow carry you for me, but some might get the wrong idea..." Striker went red under his dark skin as Pixie fought to keep her own blush down as well.

"That's what I aught to do," muttered Striker under his breath, only Holly catching what he said. She wisely didn't say anything and waited to see how things would play themselves out.

"Give me three, four days," came the rough reply, Pixie stretching out her legs as she did. "I should be able to in four days at the most."

"Good, they're not expected to return for another week and a half at the least from the fort. That'll give you an extra week before they arrive."

Pixie unexpectedly swung her feet over the side of the bed and planted them on the ground, using the bed to steady herself as she stood up. Striker frowned and opened his mouth to protest, but stopped because of the glare Holly gave him. Pixie would have to test her bounds for herself without someone there to baby her as she went.

She took a few shaky steps forward, getting stronger as she went. Turning around, she said, "See? Maybe I'm not quite as old as- wha!" Only Striker's lightning reflexes saved her from falling flat on her face. Both blushed at being so close as he picked her up like a baby and put her back on her bed, walking over to the door for a moment.

"I guess you won't be trying that again today," said Holly, watching the pair's actions closely. "Tell me about what happened when you went after Tori, he refuses to tell me anything at all."

"Ok, well..." Striker turned and watched at the two talked, listening to their conversation as his head swam with thoughts and emotions. At least any fears he may have had about Pixie being partially awake while he spoke with the Armored Dragons as she retold the tale as best she could. {It would be so easy to do it right now} he reasoned, his instincts taking over momentarily. {Before things get anymore out of control...} His heart battled with is head, he had not even thought about his missions until that moment, until he saw the perfect opportunity to take out one of his targets without any witnesses at all. Pixie would have to die too, but what would that matter? {Everything} said a small voice in the back of his head. {To you it would mean everything in the world....and you know it too..."

"Striker?" asked Holly, snapping him out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"Yes, General?" he replied, standing at ease.

"I'm going now. Take care of her until she feels she is ready to walk, and make sure no one disturbs her unless she asks to see him or her."

"Yes, General."

"Holly?" said Pixie suddenly, just as Holly was about to walk out the door into the path.

"Yeah, Pixie?" Holly had stopped and turned around, a thoughtful look on her face. "What is it?"  

"Are there any openings in the listings? For Captains, that is?" Pixie had a scheming look on her face, making Holly wonder what she was up to. 

"Two. We lost them in the battle for the fort. One in light infantry, the other in the heavily armed warriors. Why?"

"There's my suggestion for the Captain of the Warriors," said Pixie, jerking a thumb at Striker as she turned over and fell asleep. Striker didn't move from where he was, staring at her still form.

"Very well, Striker report to Sub-Commander Xelir when this is done and tell him I repositioned you there. He should have notification of it by then."

Striker's face betrayed his surprise. "Yes ma'am, General Holly. Thank you, very much." He turned back to staring at Pixie.   

Holly turned to leave and came back a second time, a small smile on her face as she did.

"And Striker?" 

"Yes, ma'am?" 

"Wipe your mouth, you're drooling. Again."

 Striker looked in surprise to see a small pool of saliva gathering on his pants from his mouth and quickly wiped it away. It wasn't his fault the hospital type gown thingys didn't leave much to the imagination. "Oh.....sorry..."

   *~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Holly wondered if she was doing the right thing as she stood at the entrance of her tent, seeing Striker's shadow through the tent wall as she leaned over the still sleeping Pixie. Not that she didn't trust him, but was she encouraging something that could cause a problem in the future. Employer/employee relationships that went beyond friendship usually didn't work. Then again, Pixie wasn't technically a Commander, just an influential power in the army itself. Still... 

She shook her head and walked into her tent looking at the Phoenix mark on her hand as she did. Being in charge wasn't easy, it wasn't fair that those who were in power couldn't have a private life of their own.

 Seeing the stack of work on her desk that awaited her, Holly pushed the thoughts from her mind and set to work. Those things would have to wait until later when she actually had time to think about them...

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Pixie woke up much later that night, Striker helping her sit up the moment he saw her stir from her slumber. Her stomach growled loudly before either one could say anything, each looking amazed at just how loud it was. "Well, I guess that says it all," she muttered, smelling some good near by. Striker just chuckled and placed a tray on her lap uncovering it to show some chicken and vegetables. "Good," said Pixie, "I was going to scream if it was soup...."

"I already ate," said Strike as Pixie gave him a look, pointing to his empty dishes on a near by table. "You've been out for several hours again."

Pixie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, me and my beauty sleep....."

"Not that you need any." Striker turned his face away when he said this quiet settling over the two as Pixie ate some of the food she had in front of her and Striker wondered what was with his mouth getting away with him recently.

"I have a question...." They said at the same time out of the blue, looking up at each other out of embarrassment when they realized what had happened/

"Oh, I'm sorry, you-"

"No,  that's ok, you can-"

"But you-"

"Ah, ladies first."

Pixie smirked at him, remembering all the times that phrase had gotten her into trouble. "I'm no Lady."

"Depends on whom you talk to. Now, what did you want to ask me since you're going first?"

Pixie sighed and pushed her tray away, staring at her hands. "I wanted to know...how did you get us away from those Armored Dragons? Me and Tori, is what I mean. Look at me, I came out in a coma, and you with out a hardly a scratch. But how?"

"Those guys were pushovers," snorted Striker without thinking. "It didn't take much to scare them off." Seeing pixie dart a glare at him, he added, "But I'm sure you softened the up for me to begin with, taking the brunt of their power." He sighed and tried to think of a quick answer as she began to stare a hole in his head. "I ....I'm part monol, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I have this ability to create huge illusions at times. I just made one of  huge Death Dragon that was taller than the trees that they scattered within a few seconds."

   "That makes sense," admitted Pixie, nodding her head. "So, you just scared them off?"

"Yeah."

"Ok..........I've got my answer. What did you want to know?"

"Huh? Oh....yeah. You see, I was wondering....."

"Wondering....?"

"Why did you suggest my promotion like that? With me being right there and everything?" Striker paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "I mean, that could have been a dangerous thing to do..."

"How?" Pixie gave him an odd look, picking up her bowl and chopsticks once more. "Do you mean with you going and telling someone and making a huge fuss?"

"Um, yeah..."

"But I knew that you wouldn't do something like that," explained Pixie, tasting some vegetables almost thoughtfully. "If I read you right, you wouldn't be prone to making a spectacle of yourself."

"Read me right?" Striker raised an eyebrow. "What, like my book or something? My mind? What are you talking about? How?"

"I....well, some full-blooded pixies, well, they have this ability," said Pixie, setting aside her food once more, furrowing her brow in concentration. "We see other pixies, partial and full-blooded, with this aurora type thingy. The aurora has different mixtures of colors, but it takes awhile before you understand how to read others properly because no one is just one color and you have to figure out what each color means to the person."

"What colors do you see me as?"

"Grey and blacks with some dark greens here and there, but not in a scary way," answered Pixie, popping a carrot in her mouth. "Sort of shadowy and secretive, but in a way that makes you feel at home, or safe."

"Right." Striker thought about it for a moment, then asked, "How did you get this ability?"

"Well, it was necessary, in my past, to survive...."

"Being one of Moo's top Generals who started at the bottom of the ranks," finished Striker, freezing when he realized he let that slip.

Pixie sat there for a moment, breathing heavily. "You....you know about.......my past...?"

"I....was a part....of your past."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

Neither one said anything else as Pixie put aside her bowls, laid down, and fell asleep.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Holly walked by the tent Pixie was staying in, wondering if she should go check on her friend. It had been two days since she had seen her, leaving her in the care of Striker until she could take care of herself on her own.

She stood in the doorway and watched as Pixie hobbled around the room, being assisted by Striker as she did. Not saying a word, she learned what she could in the few moments she had before they would eventually figure out she was standing there.

"Easy, easy does it. Now lets turn around, head back to the bed, and take a break for awhile," said Striker, letting her lean on him as they went.

"What makes you think you could dictate my actions?" demanded Pixie.

"What makes you think you can stop me?" asked Striker with a small grin.

She shoved him away weakly, trying to walk back to the bed herself. "Ha, see? I don't- Ahh!" Striker once again caught her and pulled her to her feet, holding her close so she wouldn't fall.

"Old lady," he teased, helping her to the bed.

"Be nice to your seniors, boy."

"How old are you, really?"

"Guess."

"Not a year over 25."

"Flatterer, 36."

"Really? You don't look it. I'm 34."

"Well, neither do you."

He helped her sit on the bed, the long pants she had borrowed from him completely covering her feet. Holly cleared her throat, causing the couple to look up quickly. To Holly it looked like to little kids who had been caught doing something they shouldn't.

"Morning," she said, not saying anything about what she had just seen. "Striker, go sit outside for a minute."

"Yes, General Holly." He gave her a quick salute and walked out the door, closing the tent flap behind him.

"Having fun?" asked Holly as she sat in Striker's seat. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything...?"

"Hush, you," growled Pixie, her smiled betraying her true feelings. "You weren't interrupting anything at all. You know me better than that."

"Do I?"

"Be nice."

"I don't have to be, elder or not I'm the General."

"True...true..." Pixie's smile turned to a frown as she thought about something, almost like a cloud covering her face. "Holly, he knows."

"He knows what?" Holly made a face, thinking of all the possibilities that could be. "Pixie, you have so many secrets, I've forgotten half of what you told me already."

"He knows about my past," explained Pixie, hugging her knees to her chest. "Holly, what if he..."

"Has he threatened anything?" asked Holly quickly, anger flashing in her eyes. "If he has, I'll-"

"No!" cut in Pixie quickly. "I don't know how he knows or even how much he knows, I didn't ask at the time and I don't think he meant to tell me."

"Then ask him."

"But what if-"

"Pixie, you're starting to sound like me 10 years ago."

"And you used to act a lot like me 10 years ago." Holly grimaced as she heard that, thinking about what she meant. "Holly, you know you scared me for awhile there, it's only since Genki came back that you've started to act like yourself again."

"What makes you think it has anything to do with him?" asked Holly defensively, forgetting about what they had just been talking about.

"I didn't say that it did," replied Pixie pointedly. "It's just been since he's arrived that I've noticed this change. But it's only around me, isn't it?"

"You....you know me so well that appearances don't matter," lied Holly, shrugging her shoulders. "It does in front of the others, it always has."

"What about those times-"

"General," said Striker, sticking his head out the door. "There's someone here to see you."

Holly sighed. "I'll be right there."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Pixie sat eating her lunch later that day, pecking at this or that until Striker asked her for the fifth time if she was ok. She nodded slowly, chasing a noodle around her plate with her chopsticks. He took them from her and made her look him in the eye, holding her arm with his hand so she couldn't get away.

"What is the matter?" he asked slowly. "I won't let you eat until you tell me, and it'll make you feel better in the end, trust me on that one." Pixie just looked away, her eyes an unreadable swirl of emotions. "Fine," he said, keeping the chop sticks with him. "Don' eat." She just took the bowl in her hands and began to slurp the noodles from the edge, taking care not to get the sauce all over her face. "I give up," growled Striker, throwing the chopsticks next to her on the bed. "Be that way if you will."

"How much do you know about my past?" asked Pixie suddenly, picking up the chopsticks and using them to eat her noodles.

"Um, a lot," replied Striker, shying away from the details. "Why?"

"Explain what 'a lot' is," said Pixie, forming a ball of fire in her hands after setting her dishes aside. "My legs may not want to work very well, but my energy levels are above normal and I could easily blast you through that wall." Striker sweated, backing up away from the bed. "Tell me now."

"I....I will if you put up the fireball."

"Promise?"

"Uh....yeah."

"You do know what I do to liars, right?"

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not."

"I promise."

"Good." Pixie let the fireball dissipate from her hands, picking up her dishes once more and ate what was left quickly. "Start talking, pup."

"Um, ok..." Striker leaned back, wondering how he had gotten into this mess to begin with. "I....I joined Moo's army when I was just fresh from the disk and was put in a training camp with other pixie breeds to develop my skills for Moo. After that I was put in an all pixie breeds unit in Moo's private army."

"And...?"

"You were in the same unit as me." Pixie's eyes went wide with shock.

"You, you were? I don't remember you though, and someone like you would be hard to forget..."

"I went by Shadow, then," explained Striker, grimacing as he did. "I was one of the-"

"Assassins," finished Pixie, her eyes showing a glimmer of remembrance. "Shadow, the only assassin who managed to scare the hell out of me at night with his illusions. The only monster who scared me period other than Moo. You swore you'd kill me after I beat you in that competition, the one that got me promoted into the spot that later lead to my Generalship."

"Yeah..." Striker looked away as he backed even farther away from the bed. "I had completely forgotten about that until now. But I followed your progress through the levels of Moo's Army, but I could never make any headway myself. No one needed a talented assassin, there were hundreds of them. Fighters like you, though, with a cold heart and the ability to lead and take commands, were as rare as jewels." He stopped and thought about it for a moment, nodding his head as he did. "I probably need to thank you, if I had won that fight, I would've been the one promoted, and the one time I was given the chance to command I totally screwed it over."

"How did you manage to stay alive after making such a mistake?" asked Pixie, "Or did you not and when the Phoenix revived the lost disks you came back?"

"I managed to stay alive by running and when the Phoenix changed everyone back to normal, I went and settled down in a village," lied Striker. "See? My story isn't much different then yours. I killed just as many as you did, only I did it myself instead of through others. I have had to deal with the memories, but I've found the easiest thing is just to-"

"Forget. Forget it like it never happened and hope it never comes up at all in the future."

"Exactly."

 *~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Striker walked along the edge of the camp, his mind a swirl of emotions and thoughts. He had just reported in for the first time, him having gotten his new uniform and promotion that day as proof. Ironfist was happy with his work so far, but he was now required to take out the Phoenix boy's brother and the brother's little girl friend. That could be a bit more difficult...

Shaking his head to clear it of his thoughts, he tried to focus on his job, focus on the mission that had brought him here. Pixie had returned to her tent a week ago, and the Phoenix boy was due back with the other two any day now. With his new position, he had a legible excuse to be around the four of them as often as possible, but still things didn't feel right. Was it just him, or was it getting harder to choose between what his head said he must do and what his heart told him was right...

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Genki walked into Pixie's tent, Tori and Tai right behind him. "Oh, Pixie!" he called as he went in, a huge smile on his face. "We're back!"

"Genki? Is that you?" called a voice back from the bedroom. "Hang on a sec." They heard the sound of clothes rustling around and soon saw Pixie emerge from her room in her usual uniform, a huge smile on her face.

"Pixie!" cried Tori, running to give her a hug. Pixie practically picked her up and held her close, glad that both of them were alright. "You're awake! We were so worried about you after what had happened..."

"I'm fine, see?" Pixie reassured her, pulling back and pushing some hair out of the girl's face. "Nothing can take down this Pixie, as old as I am."

"You're all better then?" asked Genki, giving her a hug. 

"Yep, Genki. How have you been? Heard you were given a huge job helping clean up the fort and all. How did it go?"

"Fine. They were well back on the way to being completely operational and ready for anything when we left," replied Genki, smiling at his two helpers. "These two, though, were part of what made it so easy."

"Thanks, Genki," said Tori, bowing her head in response to the praise.

"Genki can't do anything right without me, so I have to be there to help him at all times," said Tai with a smirk. Pixie just grinned and mussed up his hair, getting a small growl from the young boy.

"I just had it fixed the way I like to too," he muttered under his breath, trying to fix it again.

"Leave it," said Tori, "It looks fine."

"Why would I care about some girl's opinion?"

"Maybe it's because it's the girls you're trying to impress?"

"....good point."

Pixie laughed as a familiar male silhouette in a Captain's uniform with a tray in his hand came in the door, not even bothering to announce his entrance as he did. "Hey, Striker," said Pixie, giving him a warm smile. "You're early with dinner, for once."

"He brings you dinner?" asked Genki, a puzzled look on his face. "I thought you were well now..."

"I am," said Pixie, "I just prefer to eat here until all of my injuries are completely healed. 

"Oh..." She went over and uncovered the tray, surprised to see four plates of food instead of the usual four. "Striker, why are there four?"

"The General saw me on the way to the kitchen and said Commander Genki and his two helpers were back, so I thought that you would want to eat with them," explained Striker, bowing politely.

"Thank you," said Genki, taking the tray from him. "That was very kind of you."

"What about you, Striker?" asked Pixie, "Do you wish to join us?"

"No, I already ate," he replied somewhat regretfully. "I'll be back for the dishes later, ok?"

"That is fine."

"Hey, he's the one who saved Pixie and Tori," said Tai, suddenly remembering where he had seen that monster before. He went over and whispered to him, "Thanks for saving Tori. She's one of my friends and Genki would be sad if we lost her."

"You're welcome," Striker whispered back. Out loud, he said, "I'd better get going, I'm supposed to be at a meeting right now."

"Ok, then, bye," said Pixie, giving him another warm smile. Genki saw the look that passed between the two and came to some conclusions of his own, deciding to act on his instinct.

"So, Pixie, looks like you and him are pretty close," said Genki in an off hand manner, trying to have some tact for once.

"Just ask what it is you want to know," replied Pixie, giving him a look. "You're horrible at trying to hide things from others."

"Fine, be that way," he said, grinning boyishly. "Do you like Striker or not?"

"As a friend he's one of the best," replied Pixie, keeping her face completely blank.

"And as more...?"

"No." Pixie played with a some of her dinner on her plate, keeping her eyes downcast.

"You're lying."

"And if I am?" asked Pixie, raising an eyebrow as if to challenge him. "You can't prove anything."

"What if I go talk to him? Maybe ask him what you two have been doing while I was gone?"

Pixie scowled at him. "Nothing at all. He's been bringing my meals and helped me out when I was stuck in bed for a few days, that's all." {Not that I don't wish it were more...} she added mentally, immediately banishing the thought the moment it had come.

"Right..."

"Genki!"

"Alright, alright. I believe you!" He wiped his mouth and pushed his dish aside, having finished in record time. "Thanks for the food. I have to go see Holly and give her a quick report, ok?"

"That's fine. I'll keep these two with me and you can come pick up Tai after you're done."

"Hey! We can take care of ourselves, you know," said Tai, pouting as he glowered at the thought of being babysat.

"I'd rather you stay here anyways," said Genki. "I'll be back soon, ok?"

"Fine..."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Holly was sitting in her tent working on some maps when Genki walked in, a file in hand. "General," he said, going to attention.

"You're not required to do that, Genki," said Holly coolly, glancing up at him briefly. "Sit down, we can talk in a minute."

"Ok." He sat down across from her and shuffled threw the file he held, making sure he had everything in order.

"Alright, then, what did you want?"

"Here's my report on what went on in the fort and the repairs and changes that were made," explained Genki, handing her the file. She looked threw it, nodding her head as she did.

"Impressive. You actually got this much done or is this some estimated repairs that were going to be made after you left?"

"Those were the repairs we helped with while we were there. Tai and Tori helped with the actual manual labor, even climbing on top of the walls and filling in the gaps themselves."

"That's what is says here. Good." She shut the file and put it on the corner of her desk. "Anything else you need?"

"Yeah, actually, what do you think of Striker?"

"As in relation to what?" asked Holly, knowing exactly what he was talking about. She had been waiting for him to ask, having sent him with the meals while Genki and the other two were there.

"Pixie. They seem close..."

Holly nodded. "I assigned him to help her out after we got back. They've become good friends, I know. Why do you ask?"

"What would you say if I said I think they're more than friends?"

"Do you have any proof?"

"Does interpreted looks and body language count?"

"No."

"Then I don't. But, seriously, Holly, I think she likes him more than she's letting on and it's mutual as well."

"Pixie's a big girl," said Holly with a shrug, getting up and walking over to the table where she kept some juice and fruit. "She can take care of herself so I'm not going to worry about it." She was about to dismiss him when she added, "And you'd better not get involved either."

Genki sighed. "Fine...I have to go get Tai."

"Ok, I'll come see you about your next assignment tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am." Genki walked out of the tent as the wind ruffled his hair and clothes, reminding him once more than he was no longer home in Japan...

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

That's it. What do you think of Pixie's new pal? Confessions, romance, some silliness too, what more could you want? Let me know in your review and maybe it will happen. Thanks once more for your patience and maybe such things as technical difficulties won't happen next time.

~crosseyedbutterfly~


	7. Another Clash at the Camp

Hey again. Here is Chapter 7, right on time. 2 in a row and a week, right? Not bad at all. Please go on and enjoy reading it, I know I did writing it.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

It had been three weeks since Tai and Tori and returned from helping Genki with rebuilding the fort, and had forgotten things such as problems even existed in their weeks of bliss. The job of a messenger and helper was fairly easy, especially with Genki and Pixie as the bosses, and they enjoyed the time they had messing around together when they weren't on call.

Tai dashed along the edge of the camp at a good pace, Tori a few steps in front of him. No matter how hard he tried, he could never Keep right in front of her or even catch up to her at times unless he was on his blades. Genki had time him to save those, though, for important times since they didn't know when they would get to replace them or if they would ever have a chance to at all.

It was after dinner, and they were running a message for Pixie to the other side of the camp, a good twenty minute walk from where they lived, to a Captain she needed to see. The two young adults rushed into the tent of the Captain, getting a glare from him as he sat behind his desk.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked roughly as he got to his feet, his tail lashing back and forth. "You ruffians rushing in here like that, get-"

"A message from the Advisor, Captain," cut in Tori, bowing respectfully as she held the envelope out to him. 

"Yeah, what she said, sir," added Tai, bowing as well.

"A message from the Advisor herself, eh?" replied the monster, his dark skin turning an interesting shade of red as his wings flexed nervously. (guess who?) "Let me see that." He quickly scanned the note, his skin turning back to its normal shade. "Thanks Tell Pi- the Advisor that I'll come by in the morning after breakfast for those files and to give a report. If that is not a good time, have her send me one and I'll come then. I can shuffle some things around if I have to for her."

"Yes, sir."

"Aye, sir." They rushed out the door, stopping to check the sun.

"Let's take short cut through that one alley, over by the tavern," suggested Tai as be began to head back home. "We'll make it to Pixie's tent sooner, maybe even before the sun sets."

"We won't either way,  
 sighed Tori, checking the sun once more. "We have two minutes, three at the most, before its completely dark."

"All the more reason to hurry and take the short cut, right?" Tai turned and headed towards the alley, which was still a ways off, not even bothering to check if she was following. 

"I guess so..." Tori didn't want to admit it, but she was a distinct feeling that something wasn't right as she followed him down the path.

The alley was pitch black when they reached it, the sun already set and the lamp lights not reaching back into its dark recesses. It was almost a long hallway that was between the local tavern and the garrison, a deserted place that most avoided because of the fact that it was easier to take the main paths. Right now, though, the pair was in a hurry and neither one face a thought to their safety at this point as they started through it.

Tai went in first, running hard as Tori followed him close behind. She couldn't see him, but could hear his hard breathing and followed him by that. A flash of light blinded her suddenly, and she gasped as Tai was thrown back into her. He hissed as he tried to open his eyes, bright lights dancing before them.

"Lookie here guys," said a familiarly gruff voice from behind the light. "I think we caught our lost fiancée and her little friend." He laughed loudly, his friends who surrounded him laughing as well. Tori grimaced a the smell of scotch and beer drifted towards them. She didn't need to see whoever it was to know they had been drinking more than was good for them.

"Go away," growled Tai, rising quickly to his feet as his vision cleared. He rubbed his chest where they had hit him with a board. "It's cowardly to hit someone when they can't see it coming."

"What do you mean?" mocked the man who had spoken first. "We turned on a light for you before you were hit, a nice bright lamp we kept hidden until you were close enough. Did you like it, sonny?"

"Thank goodness I'm not your son," spat Tai. "Scum like you shouldn't be allowed to multiply and dirty this land even more."

"Did ja here that, boss?" said a voice to their right, cutting off the entrance  to the alley and those in front of them blocking the exit. "He thinks we're scum. What should we do about it, sir?"

"I don't know, Soun. What do you think we should do, Kuno?"

"Let me handle him, Jen. He did, after all, steal my little lover."

Tai's eyes got huge. "Little lover?" He turned around, looking at Tori, who was trembling where she stood.

"I never loved you!" she cried angrily, rushing past Tai with her fists balled as she tried to hit Kuno. "Father may've eventually forced me to marry you, but at doesn't me I love you!"

"Shut up, woman!" Kuno struck her across the face hard enough to send her crashing into the wall. "Looks like we'll have to make you remember who's boss after we deal with this twerp."

"Tori!" Tai tried to run across the alley to her side, only to have the back of his shirt caught by the older man. "Hey! Let go of me you bully, I never did anything to you!"

"You and your brother caused trouble for my group of pals," growled Kuno, holding Tai's face close to his own. "You got her pa put in jail, and had him demoted so some fruit cake is now in charge of us. We've got some scores to  settle with both of you, boy. Might as well take care of a few right now." H e back handed Tai across the face, leaving his hand print on the boy's right cheek.

"Coward," gasped Tai as he tried to fight back, his hands and legs grabbed by some of the other men. "Bully. You can't even fight by yourself., you have to have your groupies help with a small kid because you can't take care of him yourself."

"Shut up, whelp!"  shouted Kuno, blackening one of his eyes and punching him in the stomach. 

"No," wheezed Tai, barely able to breath at his point. "You are and you know it. Have them let me go, just me and you without any of this sly stuff and see how you fair then-"

"I said SHUT UP!" bellowed Kuno, laying into Tai even more as he gave him bruises and bumps that would stay with him for sometime.

"Stop! Stop it!" cried Tori," from where she lay, unable to stand up and help him. "Let him alone! He never did anything, stop!!"

"Drop him over in that heap of trash," said Kuno coolly as Tai's eyes began to get a glazed look, his pupils, dilated. "That's where he belongs, after all." He sauntered over to Tori, who sat there whimpering in the shadows, all the fight knocked out of her as she struggled to breath with bruised ribs. "Now as for you, my dear, you will now learn the true meaning of pain for what you did to me." He lifted her up to his face, forcing her to look him in the eye. "You will never be able to run from me again when I'm done with you."

He reached down and grabbed her arm, snapping her wrist in one smooth motion despite his drunkenness. Tori cried and screamed, but it made no difference to him. Having two of his buddies support her on either side, he skillfully broker her shin bone with a sweep of his leg. She was then dropped to the ground, gasping painfully as she tried to stand and failed.

"Let her alone!" screamed Tai as he heard her cry out again. He struggled to his knees, grabbing a piece of wood in his hands. "You big bullies, let her alone!" He chucked the wood at Kuno, only to get kicked in the face for his actions.

"Shut yer trap, pretty boy," taunted Jen as he smeared some filth in Tai's face. holding him down with his free arm. "No one's gonna help you and your girl friend now, you hear me? No one."

"That's what you think." A fist came out of nowhere to connect with Jen's jaw, knocking him out cold beside Tai. His eyes were huge as Holly laid out the rest of the hand with a staff, quickly reducing them to a heap of whimpering cowards. "Help her," she said gruffly, helping him to his feet. "Leave them to me." Twirling her staff in her right hand, she began to strike at them again until they scattered out of the alley and into the night.

"Why didn't you go demote them or something?" yelled Tai angrily as he helped Tori sit up. 

"Maybe because the bruises will hurt more, and I'll be able to tell who they are in the morning," growled Holly, giving him a hard look. "What happened to her?"

"My leg..." gasped Tori, her eyes rolling in their sockets from the pain. "And my wrist..." Holly frowned with concern when she saw the angel Tori's shin was bent at.

"Steady," she whispered, getting on her knees in the alley as she removed her cloak. " We'll get you back-"

"We" cut in Tai, pushing her out of the way. "What do you care about us? Why should be trust you at all?"

"Have you any reason not to?"

"Well, you're mean to people and you don't have any friends."

"Says who? Pixie's my friend."

"So you have one friend, big deal."

"Can we save this discussion for later?" wheezed Tori, "I'm kind of bleeding here..."

"Where?" demanded Holly immediately, tearing her outer tunic into strips. "Is it a deep wound?"

"I can't tell," replied Tori faintly, her shirt turning scarlet. "I can't see it..." Holly moved her arm, revealing a slice through her shirt that had a matching cut on her stomach that was bleeding profusely. 

"That's not good," muttered Holly, binding it as quickly as she could. "Tai, take this staff and start back to the tents. Go to Genki's if you can make it."

"What about her?"

"I'll be right behind you carrying her."

"...fine." He got up and hobbled down the lane, glancing back to see Holly surprisingly careful and gently as she lifted the fragile bundle and hurried after him down the road...

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Genki sat in his room looking through a book Pixie had given him, reading about some of the adventures he had had last time he was in this world. Apparently someone who had survived the whole ordeal from the sidelines had recorded everything that had happened and had it written out for the generations to come. He flipped back to the front, curious as to who the author was.

"Moochi?" he gasped, running a finger over the printed letters almost tenderly, as if to make sure it was real. "Moochi wrote a book about me..."

"Genki!" cried a voice from outside, the sound of someone hurried shuffling towards him reaching his ears. "Genki! Oh gosh please say you're there, Genki!"

He got up and opened the tent flap, squinting into the darkness. "What? Who is- Tai! Tai, what's wrong?" He rushed to his brother's side, helping into his room. "What happened Tai? Who did this to you? Just say the word and I'll-"

"No time for that now," gasped Tai, almost completely out of breath. "Tori and Holly..."

"Were they hurt too?"

"Only Tori. They're-"

"Genki! Tai!" came an urgent voice from the main room.

"It's Holly," said Genki quickly, pushing his brother into his bed. "Stay here, we'll take care of everything, ok?"

"But Tori-"

"You're too hurt to do anything," cut in Genki, pulling the blanket over his little brother.

"Genki, Tai, are you here?!"

"Stay here, Tai."

"...I will." Genki rushed back out to the main room, blanching and his eyes going wide when he saw Tori.

"Oh my gosh..."

"Tai made it here?"

"Yeah, take her to my room. I'm going for Pixie and some supplies."

"Fine." Genki rushed out the door as Holly did as he said, quickly removing Tori's over tunic and shirt as soon as she had laid her down. Cleaning off the blood from the girl and herself, she dressed Tori in one of Genki's shirts and began to tend to her other wounds as best she could with the supplies she had. Those fifteen minutes were an eternity, and eternity Holly would remember forever as she did her best to help the younger girl survive...

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Genki ran as fast as he could, hoping everything would be alright as he almost ran into Pixie a she came out of her room.

"Whoa, careful, Genki. What's the-"

"No time to chat," interrupted Genki, a wild look in his eyes. "I need that elixir you told me about, the one that helps keep humans and monsters alive when they're healing."

"Why?" asked Pixie suspiciously. "What's happened that-"

"Pixie, please," said Genki urgently, giving her his most sincere look. "You know I wouldn't ask for a favor like this if it weren't important."

"Fine," she consented. "Just two questions: who and why?"

"Tai and Tori, they were hurt by something or someone while they were running your message. Holly found them and we need it to help them along."

She nodded and walked over to a cabinet in her tent, taking out a bottle and giving it to Genki. "Only a teaspoon for both, got it?" And the moment I get out of this meeting I have to g to I am coming by you tent and figuring out what happened., ok?"

"Sounds good," called Genki over his shoulder, already running out the door. "Don't take too long, Tori and Tai may be hurt beyond what Holly and I can treat."

Pixie's eyes got huge. "They're hurt that bad? What happened..." But he was already gone.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Tai laid there quietly, wondering if he had done the right thing be leaving Tori in Genki and Holly's care. She was his friend, after all, and a very close one at that. He couldn't just let anybody take care of her. He fought the urge to sleep as he struggled to sit up, get out of bed, and walk to her room. Still, nature won that fight and he was peacefully dreaming by the time Genki came with the warm water and bandages to clean him up.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Genki ignored Holly as he ran into his room, uncorking the bottle and pouring out a teaspoon into Tori's mouth as fast as he could without spilling it. "What's that ?" asked Holly suspiciously, taking the bottle and sniffing it cautiously.

"Something of Pixie's to keep her alive until we can get her all patched up," explained Genki, taking the bottle from her and recorking it. "She'll wake up in a few minutes. Do you want me to fix her up or you?"

"I will," said Holly, pushing him towards the door. "It's not right for you to take care of her since you're a guy. Go check on your brother."

"You're sure you'll be fine?"

"Yeah, now go."

"I am."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Tai sat up suddenly, something waking him up with a start. "Easy," said Genki, pushing him back onto the bed as gently as he could. "Just relax. This water will be ready in a second and we can start washing off all the blood and crap you're covered in."

Tai just nodded and sat back for a second, almost certain for a minute that  he was forgetting something before he sat up again and tried to bolt for the door.

"Hey!" cried Genki, catching him and holding him there. "What's gotten into you? You don't need to-"

"Tori," croaked Tai, tears forming in his eyes. "Where's Tori? She shouldn't be left by herself, she was hurt real bad and-"

"Shh, its ok," said Genki comfortingly, giving his brother a hug. "She's with Holly in the other room, since she can take better care of her than I ever could."

"What?! You left her with that cold hearted b-"

"Watch it!" said Genki warningly, tucking Tai back in bed. "I won't have you talking about Holly like that. She'll be nice and kind to Tori, trust me. She's really not as mean as she seems..."

"So says you," scoffed Tai, regretting all the moving he had done as his muscles began to protest painfully.

"That's right, so says me," teased Genki. "You can go see her whey I'm done checking you over, ok?"

"....fine."

"Good." Genki checked the water, seeing that is was hot enough to begin, "Ok, take off your shirt-"

"I can wash myself you know."

"Not when you're this banged up."

"What? You saying I can't take care of myself or something, rib? Genki sighed.

"Just take off you shirt so we can get this done with, ok?"

"Or what?"

"Or I won't let you go see Tori when I'm done."

"...grr."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Tori opened her eyes as Holly finished getting everything ready to begin bandaging her wounds and setting her breaks. "Hey," said Holly softly as Tori's eyes rested on her. "How are you feeling?" Tori's eyes got huge as she shied away from Holly's touch, pressing herself against the cloth wall of the tent.

"Stay away," she whispered fearfully. "What am I doing here? What happened? Where's Tai?"

"Sh," whispered Holly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. You were attacked in the alley, remember? I need to set you breaks for you, and take care of your cuts and bruises as well."

"Why you?" asked Tori. "Where's Pixie and Genki? Why are you taking care of me?"

"Genki is taking care of his brother, Tai, and Pixie had to go to a meeting, she'll be here soon," said Holly softly, pushing Tori's bangs out of her eyes. "I know you're afraid of me, and I've never done anything to change that, but I would never hurt someone who's been unjustly attacked."

"...why?"

"What why?"

"Why do you care what happens to me?" I'm just Pixie and Genki's messenger girl."

"You're a close friend of Genki's and Pixie's, and you work hard at what you do to live. Why shouldn't I care about you at least a little bit about you? Now, will you please trust me enough to take care of you at least for now? Genki and Pixie will eventually be free, they can take over then if you want."

"I...I guess so. It's not like I have a choice right?"

"If you want to put it that way..." Holly was unusually gentle  as she wiped away the fresh blood from makeshift bandage she had used on the girl's stomach, putting a new one in place when it was clean. "Give me your wrist," said Holly, holding out her hand. Tori did reluctantly, wincing as Holly put the bones back in place.

"Ow..."

"Sorry," apologized Holly. "If I could take away the pain, I would. But there's no way for me to do what without getting drunk. I can assure you right now I'm not doing that."

"I'll be fine...I think..." Tori sucked in her breath as a bone pooped back into place loud enough for bother of them to hear it.

"Hold still," cautioned Holly, putting a light layer of cloth over it before putting the special slats over them and binding it in place. "You won't be able to take that off for awhile, he completely snapped the main bones in half. I'd take you to a healer pixie if it weren't for the fact we sent them all to the springs to help with an epidemic..."

"How do you know all these things?" asked Tori  as she watched Holly move onto her shin, wincing just at the sight of it. "You're not a doctor or anything..."

"I did a lot of patching up in the first journeys against Moo and since then have learned a lot as well," explained Holly quietly. "Often times there weren't any doctors or towns near by, so I would improvise as best I could."

"That was when Genki was here the first time, right?"

"...yeah." Both of them fell silent, Holly quickly binding the slats to her leg when the bone was back in place.

"You took some hard knocks," sighed Holly as she inspected ass of Tori's other hurts. "Why were those men attacking you? Or do you even know?"

"I don't," lied Tori, keeping her eyes on the wall. "They just came out of nowhere and began to beat on us."

"I see." Holly gave her this 'I know you're lying, but I'll let it drop for now' look and bound a length of cloth around her ribs, keeping the salve from rubbing off the bruises that were there. "Well, regardless of the reason they're being thrown in jail tomorrow after I figure out who they are."

"Why are you so mean sometimes?" asked Tori out of the blue, cowering slightly after she did.

"Easy, easy," said Holly quickly, giving the girl as odd look. "I'm not going to hurt you for being curious."

"You have in the past."

"What? When did I ever-"

"Not to me. To others."

Holly paused, picking up a cloth and twisting it in her hands. "I...I don't know," she replied at last. "There's a really long story behind it, and I'm not sure you'd understand it all, but I will tell it to you someday."

"Why not right now?" Tori tried to sit up, her muscles screaming in pain as she fell back on her pillow from Holly's light push.

"Don't try that again."

"Then answer my question."

Holly looked at her stubbornly set chin and smiled faintly, her eyes twinkling in a way they hadn't for years. "You're as stubborn as Genki was at your age," she said quietly, turning away as the memories came back. "I can't ell you know because I can't. You'll just have to trust me on that one."

"Just like I had to trust you to bring me back here safely?"

"Yeah, something like that..."

Tori thought about it for a moment, staring at the ceiling as Holly applied some poultice to her bruises and cuts. "I understand," she sighed at last. "Or at least I think I do..."

"Eh, who knows?" Holly smiled wryly as Tori grinner herself. "So, you're no longer afraid of me, then?" Tori winced as she by accident touched a large bump on her head. She shrugged, turning over so she was facing away from the General of the army as tears began to sting her eyes. Holly went and rinsed out the bowl of water she had used and left as the extra supplies on Genki's desk.

Returning to the room, she was greeted with the sound of Tori sobbing quietly, causing her to freeze in her tracks for a moment. She rushed over and pulled the smaller girl close, trying to comfort her as best she could. "Shh, shh," she repeated over and over. "It's alright. You're fine, see? Everything's going to be ok..."

"What did you do to her?" demanded a very upset Tai as he stood in the doorway, already bandaged up and leaning on a staff. Walking over as quickly as he could, Tai shoved Holly out of the way and wrapped his arms around Tori protectively. Tori cried into Tai's shirt as he glared at Holly, his poisonous look giving her the creeps.

"Fine, fine," she muttered, shrugging her shoulders. "I'll leave..." Going to the main room, she found Genki getting all the supplies together from both of their jobs and getting ready to leave with them.

"Hey," he said as he glanced up at her.

"Hey."

He frowned at her troubled look and stood up straight from the bandages he had been getting together. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong..."

"Yeah, and I'm a cold-blooded killer." He quirked his eyebrows the way he had as a kid, tugging as her heart for a moment.

"I'm fine, Genki," she insisted, turning her back on him. "Why wouldn't I be? There's no reason for me to be upset."

"You're shaking," he said quietly, coming up behind her and putting a hand on her arm. "What's going on, Holly? I've never seen you like this before." Holly shrugged off his hand and walked to his room's doorway, watching the two as Tai comforted Tori as she cried into him softly.

"Were we ever like this?" she asked quietly.

"Eh, what?" Genki walked up beside her and watched his brother and Tori for a moment.

"Like this," she repeated, motioning at the pair slightly. "Us...and the gang...were we ever like that?"

"Yes, and more." He paused for a moment as she turned a walked away, sitting on one of the chairs in front of his desk. "We still would be, I think, if they were all alive and well..."

"He cares for her so much," Holly whispered, his face hidden by her long bangs. "He stood up for her in the alley despite the many injuries he had, just like you used to do..."

"Tell me what happened at the fort," pleaded Genki quietly, standing behind her chair. "I want to know, Holly, I want to know what happened to my friends."

"No," she said flatly, rising quickly and heading for the door. "I won't."

"Wait," he said, catching her wrist with his. "Holly, seriously, tell me what's bothering you. We could always talk before, remember? No matter what, I've always been here for you..."

"What about all those years when you weren't here and I was on my own?" she demanded angrily, yanking herself free. "Genki, you left me here for all you know when you got back I could be dead. Don't you get it? I had no one, Genki, I was the town leader, then in charge of a dozen towns or more, and then General of this army. I couldn't let anyone know that I was sad, or something was wrong. I had to stand true and firm or they would lose faith in me. It wasn't like before, Genki. It was far from it, in fact. And at this point, I would give anything to just make it all disappears."

"Holly..."

"You really want to know what happened at that fort, Genki, when everybody died?" demanded Holly, glowing a fierce red. "Then I'll show you what happened." She grabbed his right hand with her own, pressing their Phoenix prints together as a bright flash of light engulfed the two...

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Tori stopped crying after awhile, Tai still holding her close as he held back tears of his own. "See?" he whispered. "We're safe now, and those bad men can never hurt you again. I promise I'll make sure they don't."

"We need to thank General Holly," she whispered quietly, almost exhausted as she leaned into him wearily. "She did save our lives back there."

"But she's-"

"I don't think she's that bad, Tai," said Tori, rebuking him gently. "I just think she needs someone to help her become who she used to be."

Tai scratched his head. "Hm...you mean like my brother?"

Tori sighed. "I guess so..."

"He's still hooked on her." Tai glanced at the door, hearing the low murmur of voices from the main room.

Tori looked at him in surprise. "You can tell?"

Tai nodded. "Yep."

"Wow."

"You're feeling better than?" he asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Yeah," she replied, nodding slowly. "She knows how to take care of injuries real well. I was surprised."

"Then she didn't hurt you or anything?" asked Tai as he leaned back from her, looking at her face.

"No, she didn't."

Tai face-faulted. "Then why were you crying?"

"Well, she was being so gentle and kind that...well...she kind of reminded me of my mother... Being so young and pretty and all....I could've sworn it was her..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah." Tai was about to say something else as a bright light began to glow outside the door. "What the...what is that?"

"I don't know..." Then came a bright flash of light and both young teens were blinded momentarily as a loud, rushing wind filled the room...

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Pixie rounded the corner as a bright light and a gust of wind that almost knocked her over came from the tent she was headed towards. Sprinting the rest of the way, she thrust open the flap of the tent to see both Genki and Holly kneeling on the floor and Tai and Tori stumbling out of Genki's room supporting each other with confused looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" she demanded, noticing the Holly was crying silently and Genki was outright sobbing.

"I don't know..." whispered Holly, her voice cracking as she spoke. "We were talking and I began to glow....and then we going the marks, and there was that bright light and the wind...he has my memories of the fight...." Pixie didn't need to ask what mark by the way Holly was cradling her hand or what fight as Genki cried something about Moochi dieing.

"He's reliving it through you eyes," Pixie whispered, shaking her head. "Kids, go back in-" She stopped as she saw Tori half stumble/half crawl t Holly's side with all of her cuts and bruises and put her arms around the older girl. She decided that they would just have to handle whatever happened next and figured she might as well find out why Tai and Tori were so banged up to begin with. "What happened before all this, Tai?"

"Tori and I were attacked in the alley on the way back from delivering the message, ma'am."

"Did you get an answer and do you know why you were attacked?"

"He said he'd be by in the morning with the report, ma'am."

"And...?"

"...no, ma'am."

"Fine." She moved over to the still sobbing Genki and shook him gently, hoping he could just be snapped out of it. Finding that she was getting nowhere, she lifted him up gently and carried him to his room.

"Wow..." whispered Tai as he watched her. She acted like his brother weighed no more than he might as she laid him on his bed and walked back out.

"Hopefully he'll snap out of it eventually," whispered Pixie as she went over and sat next to Holly and Tori, putting her arms around both of them.

"And if he doesn't?" asked Tai, a tear sliding down his face as he turned towards his brother's door.

"I don't know, Tai, I just don't know..."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Holly slept lightly beside Genki's bed, Tori and Tai sleeping together on his bed and Pixie sleeping on the floor below them. Genki had settled down about an hour after everything had happened and had then fallen into a restless sleep. They had agreed to just let him wake up in the morning, but Holly had insisted that she near him incase the memories came back.

Genki slowly opened his eyes several hours later, the sight of Holly triggering everything he had been through the night before. Tears fell silently for a few moments before he wiped the away and swung around to put his feet on the floor.

Holly woke from her short slumber at the noise, sitting up straight and looking at Genki anxiously as the night before registered in her mind as well. The two young adults stared at each other for a moment, neither one sure what to say.

"Morning," said Genki at last, running his hand through his very messy hair. "You sleep well?"

"Not really," she replied softly. "How are you feeling? I was ready to hurl after my last round of nightmares from that..."

Genki gulped, biting back the tears that threatened to come once more. "I don't know how you do it," he whispered, hanging his head. "I'm so sorry. I...I didn't know how bad it really was..."

"What do you mean?" whispered Holly sarcastically. "You think that is would take anything less to change who I used to be?"

"No! That's not what I meant..." Genki put his head in his hands, at a loss for words.

Holly sighed. "I know." They sat in silence for a moment, both wishing they could find something to say. "Do you understand now?" asked Holly at last, looking at the floor sadly. "I truly lost everything that day."

"Yeah," replied Genki, nodding his head. "I truly had no idea...you were right when you said it wasn't anything like before..."

"I can't go back, Genki," she sighed. "Not now. Not ever. This is who I am."

"No, it's who you have become," he replied quickly, his words forcing her to look up. "I knew the real you, the one that cared about others and was strong even though she couldn't protect her closest friend."

Holly frowned. "That Holly could never lead an army."

"Says who? She did before the battle at the fort, didn't she?"

"With the help of great strategist named Allen and warriors like Tiger and Big Blue," she argued. "They were the power behind the General then, I never was until now."

"That's what you think." Genki looked at Holly, and knew she was reliving more of her memories by the faraway look in her eyes. "It won't be easy," he said gently, scooting a bit closer to her. "I know it won't. But I'm here for you, and so is Pixie and Tori and even Tai. Some of us do want the old you back."

"I don't know if I can, Genki, I really don't..."

"Then all you can do is try, right?" He gave her a smile and left the room, taking some fresh clothes with him.

Holly looked after him, tears shinning in her eyes. "Yeah, but I don't even know if I can do that any more, Genki, I just don't know..."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

That's all folks! A bit longer than usual, but I think it'll do. This story only has a few chapters left, so I'll be concentrating solely on it so I can get it done before school starts. Not that I don't enjoy writing it, but I need to get it finished so my attention is not split 6 ways, only 4 or 5 (big difference, I know x_x;;). That does mean ZW will not be updated until this is done, sorry.

Hey, I wonder if I work really hard if I can get both done before school starts... (Lili from ZW pops in, hovering over head) 

Lili: About as much chance as Holly becoming a cold hearted General and leading a huge army for the sake of their homeland.

Me: 0-o 

Lili: What? 

Me: Uh, never mind...

Lili: Ok, then you're not getting it done before summer ends regardless, I mean that would never happen, right?"

Me: ^_^;;;

Lili: What???

Me: Just get back to your story, I never gave you permission to leave!

Lili: Fine. (Vanishes into thin air)

Me: *blinks* Right...anyways I'll see you later and don't forget to review!!

~crosseyedbutterfly~


	8. The next campain

Hey. Here's your 8th chapter, I won't tell you how many from the end. : P Go and enjoy this marvelous piece of writing I've prepared for you! Ciao.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Striker slunk out of camp quietly, easily making it past the guards that patrolled the low walls. Not like they would stop him if they did see him, he was a Captain after all and a well known one at that. He crept over the hill, then jogged along in the safety of its shadow until he reached the cave marked as the meeting place. 

"Show yourself, Moki," he said quietly, sitting down on a rock. A monol appeared out of he gloom of the cave, hovering near by.

"The General wants your report," came a wispy voice. "Now, he says you've skipped to many check ins and he's shortening your time."

"Great." Striker rolled his eyes, settling back on his seat. "I'm a Captain now, a fairly high rank in their army. All I have to do is wait out one more attack and show me and my men as heroes and we're set. If the Phoenix boy had been back while the Advisor was healing I would've done it then, it would've been easy to get them together without their little helpers."

"So, where is the next attack and when?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling the way their General has this calculating look all the time, like she's evaluating people and supplies constantly. The only reason I can think of is because she's planning something, but she hasn't announced it yet."

"Will you tell us when it is?"

"If I have time."

"Very well. General Ironfist's orders for you are to take out the original two plus the Advisor as a safety precaution. Got it?"

Striker frowned, his heart strings tugging at the thought of killing Pixie, or even her friends at this point. "Yeah, I got it."

"Good. If you can get here next week at the same time it would please the General, something you need to do right now."

"Fine, I gotta go before they miss me."

"Go, and always be looking for that chance, Striker."

"...I will."

"You'd better if you want to live." Moki faded back into the gloom, leaving Striker by himself sitting on the rock. He sighed and went to the other side of the hill, keeping to the shadows until he reached a few trees that grew outside of the main gate. It was easier to slip into than the side ones, and looked less suspicious if he was caught.

A familiar figure was sitting outside under one of the trees, her voice singing softly as it was carried to him on the wind. "Pixie?" he whispered quietly, hoping not to scare her.

"What? Oh...hi Striker." She turned back to the fields before her, this time silent as the wind gently about them.

"Why are you out here?" he asked, sitting next to her under the tree. "I couldn't sleep, so I took a walk. How about you?"

"Something like this," she murmured, her eyes having a faraway look to them as she let a sigh escape from her. "Between those four, I haven't slept much in the last two days."

"You looked a little frazzled this morning when I dropped by..."

"Yeah, hardly slept last night at all."

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

"We have time, unless you're getting tired..."

 Pixie hesitated, hooking her hair behind her ear with her free hand, the other one was behind her cushioning her back from the tree. "I can't really tell you the whole thing," she said slowly. "But something happened between Genki and Holly last night after Tori and Tai were ambushed in that alley..."

"Yeah, although the General didn't do the punishments for those guys this time, normally she does the whippings personally."

"She was catching up on her sleep this morning," explained Pixie, smiling slightly. "I don't think she'll be doing any others any time soon, either."

"Huh? Why?"

"It's hard to say..."

"She didn't get knocked up by her 2nd in command, did she?" asked Striker openly, giving Pixie a small smile. Pixie turned an interesting shade of red as she battled between slapping him and laughing. She opted for both. "Ow! What was that for? You obviously thought it was funny."

"Yeah, but you don't say things like that about Holly and Genki. He's too much of a gentleman to do something like that."

"Right..." Striker could feel Pixie's eyes looking at him and met them with his own, soon finding him self leaning closer than he aught too to her. At the last second he pulled away, jumping quickly to his feet. "I should be going," he mumbled heading for the main gate. 

Pixie opened her mouth to say something but stopped, her eyes shadowed by the trees leaves as he disappeared into the distance. "Gomen, Striker," she whispered to herself, leaning back against the tree as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Striker mulled over the night before as he wandered around the camp. He was due in an hour to a Captains meeting with the General. No one knew what it was about, but that was normal. Holly didn't tell many people her plans until she was ready to finalize them, and even then the knowledge those who she had told of it was probably very limited. He was willing to wager the Phoenix boy didn't even know what was going on since it was obvious he didn't like fighting. 

Going over the figures in his head, Striker realized he had just over a month to complete him mission or he would be hunted by Ironfist forever.  And his new order to kill Pixie too wasn't helping him any. He had almost kissed her last night right after he heard the news, what was he thinking?!

Forming a serious or even semi-serious relationship was going  to completely mess things up for him. He had learned early on that if you get too friendly with your targets its hard to kill them and then you botch the mission and your reputation is completely shot. 

checking the sun, he headed over to the tent set up for these meetings and went inside, taking his usual seat with the other warrior commanding Captains. As General Holly and her second in command, Genki, walked in and took their seats at the head of the table, he noticed that none of the Light Infantry or Clean up Crew Captains were there, something that was very odd.

"You're probably wondering why only part of you are here and why I've called this meeting," she said quietly, keeping face as blank as always. "We need to do something to follow up getting that fort back. There are a number of choices, but I have chosen one of the more daring ones." She paused, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "Their moral will be low and frightened after what we did last time, so I suggest we go and besiege the Ingrod Fort."

There were some gasps as Striker glanced around the room in puzzlement. Ingrod wasn't as hard to get into as it looked, he had looted their larders tons of times when he had been hungry. Then again, most of these people didn't have the ability to meld into shadows like he did...

"But General," said one of the Heavy Infantry Captains, "Last time we attempted that-"

"You think I don't remember it?" she asked harshly, backing off when she saw the look in Genki's eyes. "Look, we did suffer quite a blow there, I know. But if can pull this off, there's nothing we can't do, right?" There were murmurs of approval and heads nodding as she stood up and got a map from the cabinets near by.

"Sorry I'm late," said Pixie as she walked in the door. Glancing around the room, she added, "I see you've told them the news. You guys aren't scared out of your mind at doing this?"

"Not really," shrugged Striker, getting dirty looks from some of the others. "What? I had to sneak through their territory to get here after my village was destroyed. It was one of the places I went by, didn't seem like it would be that hard to break into."

"If you think its so easy, then you show us what you would do," said Holly roughly, pushing the map towards him. He could tell she was doing her best to keep her anger in check as he picked up a charcoal stick and began to draw lines.

"I would start here," he said evenly, "And do the same thing you did at the other fort, have liquid cubes come in through the mote and its grating. Then get some together who are good at hiding in the shadows and send them to the side gates to bust them open as quickly as they can. Those usually aren't as well guarded as the main ones. You main Warrior force and Heavy Infantry could be split up between hiding in the forest and attacking the front gates as a diversion. When the side gates are open, have them charge through there and surprise the enemy from behind. Those monsters who can create shield should stay with those in the front so they aren't slaughtered and can actually help. Give them a battering ram or something, I mean then at least if the side gates thing falls through you may be able to force your way in there, right?"

"Is that all?" asked Holly as he paused for a few moments, studying the map intently. 

"I think so," he replied, flashing a smile at her. "So, how did I do? Are we using my plan or did I make a total fool of myself." 

Genki and Holly exchanged glances, Genki nodding slightly. "We'll use your plan," he replied. "Even though she won't admit it, our dear General had no idea how she was going to get in there." Holly glared at his back, and if it weren't for the fact he was the Phoenix boy everyone knew he would be dead at that point.

"Great. When is this invasion planned for?" asked Striker, settling back down in his chair. "I mean, it'll take as least two weeks to get things off the ground, right?"

"Try one week," replied Holly, looking smug. "We're only using your squads, the rest are staying behind."

"Nani (what)?! Why?!" Holly gave the Captain who had said that a cool look, freezing him where he was.

"If we can pull this off, especially with only half the forces we have here, it'll pull them so low that driving them out should be a cinch. Do you see what I'm talking about here?" Holly smiled for the first time in ages as she went on, describing her plan. "If we do this, we're going after the main fortress. Think about it, in less than two months we could be free once more!"

"I'll do it," said one of the men, and older guy in his late 40's. "I've got a wife and three kids back behind us in one of the forts, and I would give anything to be able to live in peace with them once more and not have to worry about am I going to wake up and find them dead because of some surprise attack that got past us."

"I know some of you others have kids and wives, or want to someday," said Pixie from her seat by Genki. "I for one wouldn't want to raise a child in this sort of an environment. Not that they aren't safe way back in the fortresses and hidden villages, but I'd never get to see them or take care of them as they grew up. You left to help fight just as you last child was born, right Choiji?"

"Yeah," replied the Captain who had spoken earlier. "She was 4 months old when I left, and that was 6 years ago. She writes me letters now with the help of her mother and older brothers. But I missed all of her toddler years, and soon she'll be getting even taller and older. If this continues for several more years, I won't even get to go see her as a teenager."

"This is a very important battle," said Holly, rising to her feet. "I want you to go over your squads and pull out anyone who's too old or is still injured from the lists. Go through the other squads that are going and pull soldiers from there if you must. Pixie, I want a list of all the good Liquid cubes that we have in an hour. Striker, you go through everyone and pick yourself three squads of shadow-type monsters. You have until tomorrow morning to give me the list. Oh, and Genki?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"You're leading the main charge." Genki stiffened in his seat, looking at Holly's back as she walked out the door.

*sighs* "Yes, ma'am."

"You'll be fine, Genki," said Pixie from beside him. "You did a great job last time, we completely crushed them at the fort."

"Yeah, but we were fighting on our turf, not theirs," said Genki slowly. "Things may turn out alright, though. I hope they did, this is one of those 'win it or not' situations. If we win, we may win the war. If we lose, then our hopes of beating this guy are almost shot..."

"Yeah, I know," said Pixie, leaning back in her chair and staring at Striker's back as he walked out the door. "Look, I have to go get this list done for Holly, ok? I'll see you in a bit."

Genki nodded and waved his hand as she walked out the door, a hundred scenarios playing through his head of what the battle would be like and who would walk away in victory...

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Striker hurried through the camp, having looked at three squads already. He had a couple Night Flyers, which weren't the best as hiding in the dark but would do with some training. He had been informed of a few Ragnaroks in the camp who had been trained to stay in the shadows, but decided to use them as a last defense from their size. He had seen some Black Hengers earlier and was trying to find them right now, and had been told of some Black Golems that were in the Light Infantry that were fairly small of stature. He had looked at a Black Saurian or two, but they shined in the light and would be easy to spot in the dark. He had recruited all the Evil Hares they had in the group, well known for being able to meld in the shadows with their dark skin. Now is he could only find a way to shield their eyes...

"Careful," said someone, stopping him just as he was about to run into a pole. "You need to watch were you're going."

"Thanks," said Striker, looking up to see Genki holding the back of his tunic and the pole inches from his face. "Can you let go now?"

"Sure. Making up your list of monsters?"

"Yeah, you know of any in the camp?"

"I think there's another Silhouette or two in the Light Infantry, females as well, there are some Clays in one of the other squads, I'm not sure which one. Hm, let me see... tried any Black Plants?"

"We have some?"

"Yeah. You've tried the Monols, right? What about some Soboros? Or a Black Worm?"

"There are some here?" 

"I think so, go ask some of the other Captains."

"I will, thanks." Striker stopped for a second, glancing over at Genki. "Hey, Commander," he called. "I just have one question. How do you know so much about monsters? You're from another world, right?"

"Let's just say I have my sources," said Genki with a grin. "See you tomorrow at the meeting, Striker."

"Yes, sir."

Striker thought things over as he went, weighing his options as he did. He could just be disappear and be claimed dead at the next battle. Ironfist wouldn't fall for that, though. He needed something that would either get him off the hook or go through with the plan. It looked like killing Genki and Holly as well as Pixie was the only choice he had right now, and it wasn't something he relished the thought of....

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Yeah, I know, its shorter than usual but the next one will be so huge so you don't need to worry about it. *is knocked over as Temi and Ice from the other story run in a jump on her*

Me: Hey! Stop that right now you-"

Temi: When are you gonna write about me? When are you gonna write about me? Huh? Huh? Huh?

Me: Get off of me and I'll tell you!

Ice: No, you tell us and then we'll let you go!"

Stormy: Pups! Where are you? Temi and Ice, its time to go!

Temi: Ah rats,

Ice: Yeah.

Me:*sticks tongue out at them* Ha ha! You'll just have to wait and see, pups!

Pups: Why you...

Stormy: Pups, get back here NOW or you can't play with Uncle Z later...

Pups: *glare at crosseyedbutterfly* Coming mom!

Now that they're gone please be good and review, I did give you three chapters in a week, after all.

~crosseyedbutterfly~


	9. A Victory and Celebration....

Eh, we're very behind schedule, I know. Something happened, actually, several of them did, and I was forced to not update for awhile. So, here's chapter 9 and hopefully 10 will be up soon after. Hopefully.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"Watch those Nitons over there!" yelled Holly, directing a squad of Warrior monsters on the front lines with Genki near by.

"Careful!" said Tai, who was also with them, as he steadied Tori. They were standing the back and shooting arrows overhead at the defenders of the fort.

"Don't let them get past!" cried Holly, seeing some Dinos escape through her lines. Figuring that everyone else was busy, she left one of the higher Captains in charge and went after them herself; Genki, Tai, and Tori following her as well.

They ran heedlessly through the underbrush, forgetting that the fort could not be seen from the forest and chasing after the escaped Dinos. Holly caught up to them first, making mincemeat out of two while Genki ran up and finished the third that was trying to sneak up behind her. Tori shuddered at the sight of them turning to lost disks as she turned away, looking around for any others that might've come this way.

"Um, how do we get back?" asked Genki, glancing around the clearing they were in.

"Don't know," replied Holly, crushing the lost disks. "I thought you were paying attention."

"No, I was too busy running after you." Turning to his younger brother, he asked, "Hey Tai, where are we?"

"You think I know?! I have the sense of direction of a dead, rotting stump. Tori, were you paying attention?"

"I was in front of you with Genki, you think I remember?" she replied, shrugging as well. "But, since none of us know where we are, I'll go up there and see." She scampered over to a tall tree near by and began to climb it as quick as a monkey.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Genki went up after her, going slower than her and quickly lost ground to her as she continued to leap upward.

"I'll stay down here and stand guard," said Holly automatically, turning her back to the tree with a shiver so she wouldn't have to watch them defy gravity. 

"I'll stay with her," offered Tai as he turned green from seeing them so high up. "She might need my protection and all, being a girl..."

"What did you say, squirt?" asked Holly, glaring at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I mean, you're a girl, so its natural for you to be insecure about something like this and need help doing other things....uh oh.....just don't kill me and I'll shut up." Tai was white as she played with a dagger in her hands, letting it flash at him warningly.

"There's a hole in your theory, boy," she growled, "Your a guy, aren't you? Why aren't you up there climbing as well as Tori is? She's a girl and you're a guy."

"Why aren't you up there climbing as well as Genki is?" challenged Tai, forgetting his promise. "You're the big bad General and he's just the Phoenix Boy. And I do have a name you know, it's Tai."

Holly glanced up at the tree, flinching nervously as she saw Genki nearly miss a branch. "Truce if you won't ever mention this again, _Tai."_

"Only if you don't call me squirt anymore,_ ma'am."_

"Agreed."

"There's the fort!" called Tori from the highest branches that would support her weight. "Over there to the West!"

"Where?" called Genki, a few branched below her. "I don't see- oh! There it is, she's right!"

"Get down here before you break your necks, then!" Holly yelled back, trying to hide the quiver in her voice. "You're not immune to gravity to you know!"

"Coming!" replied Tori, glancing around for a moment. Seeing Genki was already a good ways below her, she let go of the branch she was holding onto and let herself fall from branch to branch all the way to the ground.

"AHH!!!" yelled Tai when he saw her fall, going green again. "TORI!!"

"What?" she asked calmly as she dusted her pants off, getting up from her landing like it was no big deal. "It's not like I fell or anything."

"What were you thinking?!" he cried. "You could've missed a branch and broken your leg!!"

"So?"

"ARGH! Women are so aggravating!"

"So are men!" shot back Holly, extremely white after Genki had pulled a similar stunt from halfway down. "Don't you ever dare do that again Genki, or I will snap your neck myself if you haven't done it yourself!"

"Aw, didn't know you cared," he replied, smiling. "Still not so fond of heights, Holly?"

"Shut it, Genki."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Shouldn't we get going?" suggested Tori, checking the position of the sun. "It'll be dark soon and if we didn't take back the fort...lets say it would not be the best of situations."

"You couldn't tell from the top?" asked Holly demurely, heading in the direction she had pointed out earlier. "Who was winning the battle or if we were still there at all, I mean." 

"No, it was just a huge mess of monsters and smoke, ma'am," replied Tori, shaking her head. "That was all I could see."

"Then I guess we'd better get moving."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Genki and Holly arrived back in time to see the last of the prisoners rounded up from their hiding places or fighting stations. Pixie waved to them from the top of the wall smiling, Striker right beside her and those from Ironfist's fort were locked in their own dungeons.

"We did it!" she cried when they were close enough to hear, swooping over the edge to give both the General and her Second in Command a hug that surprised everyone. What was more of a surprise was when Holly hugged her back and smiled a real smile for the first time in years it seemed.

"Were there many wounded or killed?" she asked right away, actually sounding like she really cared.

"Not as many as we thought," replied Pixie levelly, getting her excitement under control. "Thanks to Striker's planning we've managed to make it an all time low of only one or two from every squad. Some went completely untouched. Several were wounded, yes, but hardly anything life-threatening and all should be up and about with in a week or two at the most."

"Excellent." Holly thought about it for a moment while everyone else celebrated, a thoughtful look on her face. "I need the two fasted people or monsters there are now!" she called out suddenly, getting complete silence.

"That'd be me and me brother!" called a Trotter (a type of centaur known for their running abilities), coming forward with another like him who was just a bit smaller and darker in color.

"Take what food and water you need and head back to the main camp as fast as you can!" commanded Holly. "Tell them to prepare a feast for us that will be held the moment we get back, and its to be the biggest one held with in the history of this camp!!"

Cheers went up around the crowd as she gave him a final order or two and let them set out, soon only a cloud of dust showing where they had once been.

"Hurry up and set up the guard that is to stay here!" she ordered the captains, smiling as she cleaned off her sword with a rag from her belt. "The sooner this place is settled, the sooner we can head back to the camp and feast!"

^_^

^_^

^_^

^_^

"YYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"Hey, are we there yet?" asked Tai for the millionth time, riding behind his older brother on a HoundSurian that had agreed to give them a ride. Tori was a few steps behind him Striker's back while Holly led the whole crew on a Dragon up front.

"Um, if I say yes will you shut up?"

"No."

"Yes, we're there."

"I'll keep asking you anyways."

"Then you can just miss the feast because we are there."

Tai looked up for the first time, having been sleeping into his brother's back the majority of the way there. "We're back! Yahoo!! Feast time!"

"Get yourselves cleaned up and rested," ordered Holly in a clear voice that rang over head. "The feast will begin in an hour!"

"You heard the woman," said Tai, winking at his brother. "Let's go get spruced up for the feast!"

"Huh?" 0.o

Tai sighed. "Just go and get changed." -_-

"Oh, ok." ^_^

"Brothers..." -_-;;

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Pixie walked into Holly's tent, holding a bundle under her arm. "Hey!" she called, sticking her head in Holly's private room. "What are you- no. You're not actually going to wear that, are you?"

"What's wrong with it?" asked Holly, looking at her ceremonial uniform, polished and pressed for the occasion as Tori walked in. "It's what I always wear."

"Did I happen to mention that I ordered a band and dance area as well?" asked Pixie mischievously.

"What?! Pixie..."

"What?" she asked, winking at her. "I thought you might like it. That, and it would give you all the more reason to wear this!" She pulled out a red dress that was trimmed with gold material in some places. It was a simple one, without any frills or lace and a bit daring as far at the neckline goes too.

"What the...where did you-"

"I found it among your old things," admitted Pixie with a grin. "The ones you had boxed away and put in that old barn years ago? I went and pulled this out soon after, thinking you might need it later on. I was right."

"I'm not wearing that," argued Holly, missing the look Pixie and Tori exchanged over her head.

"Wouldn't General Holly look nice in this for Genki?" Pixie asked the younger girl, smiling as her as she did.

"Absolutely," replied Tori, already dressed in a blue gown of a similar fashion with a higher neckline and more room in it for her. "It would knock him dead, ma'am."

"Tori, not you too..."

"What?" she asked innocently, looking at Holly with big, blue eyes. "Don't you want to impress Commander Genki?"

"Why would I want to?" asked Holly, seeing Pixie was already changed and was putting on some makeup. "Wait, are you dressing up for Captain Striker?"

"And if I am?"

"This whole world is turned upside down..."

"I happen to like the view better," admitted Tori with a grin. "It pulled me away from my pa to you guys."

"See? Being turned upside down is not a bad thing," said Pixie, putting the dress in her hands and pushing her behind the screen. "Change. Now."

"Since when do you order me around?" asked Holly, doing it anyways.

"Since you stopped doing things for yourself."

"I see." She came out from behind the curtain, glancing around nervously. "Are you sure this is the right thing for me to wear?" she asked, checking over the pleats and folds. "I mean, there's nothing on here that even indicates I'm the- or maybe there is! Pixie..."

"I made sure you wouldn't have an excuse not to wear it," retorted Pixie. "Even if it meant sewing on those Phoenix prints myself."

"You didn't sew these on," replied Holly with a grin as she inspected the stitching. "You can't sew to save your life."

"Alright, alright. I paid one of the girls to do it for me..."

"Do they know who it was for?"

"No, they just did the work and took the money."

"Hm, wonder what they'll think when they see it tonight?"

"Don't know, don't care. Now sit down so I can do your hair."

"Why? It's fine the way it is."

"You wear it straight down without anything in it, like it is now, or you roll it up and tie it under a hat for when you fight. Ever thing that there might be another way to do your hair?"

"Like what?" challenged Holly, glaring at Pixie some. "In a thousand tiny curls that make my hair stand up on end?"

"No, like this..." Pixie took part of Holly's top hair and braided it all the way down the back, tying it with a red ribbon that she pulled from somewhere.

"Oh..."

"You don't like it?" asked Pixie, her smile gone.

"No, I do," Holly rushed to assure her. "But I haven't worn my hair like that for . . . .years."

"I know," replied Pixie, giving her a quick hug. "Come on, you have to do your make up before you go out there."

"No," said Holly. "I draw the line there. I never wore it before, no reason to start now."

"...fine."

Holly went and absently brushed out the rest of her hair as she wondered what that night would bring...

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Genki hurriedly buttoned up his shirt after his quick bath, combing his wet hair out of his eyes as fast as he could while pulling on his tunic and buttoning the brass clips at the top for his cape. Grabbing the ornamental belt he had been given for the occasion, he saw Tai jumping around the room as he tried to get his pants on and buckle his belt at the same time.

"Need some help?" called Genki as his brother tripped and hit the ground with a 'THUMP'. "We could get Tori over here and she could dress you again like she did last time..."

"Can it, Genki," growled Tai. "You just worry about getting yourself ever so nice and clean for Miss General, alright?"

"Fine, whatever." Genki connected the ceremonial sword they had given him for the occasion as well, making sure the tassels and brass finishes were polished until they gleamed before he went and checked his reflection in the mirror.

Taking a comb, he tried to fix his hair so it wasn't all over the place, but decided to stop after awhile, seeing as how it couldn't be done. Somehow, his brother had managed to finally get himself completely dressed without killing himself and even get his hair to where it was manageable without using a mirror.

"Ready to go?" he asked, securing the nice dagger he had been given to his own belt.

"Guess so," replied Genki. They walked out the tent and into the streets of the camp, making their way with everyone else to the usual eating area that had been decorated since they had last seen it. Banners hung from the rafters and streams ran every which way along the walls. 

Their mouths watered as they got closer to it, seeing the cooks carry enormous pies, whole roasted pigs, giant loaves of warm bread, cauldrons of steaming soups, and platters upon platters of beef from the cows they killed. Tai's stomach rumbled. "I can't wait much longer," he whined, staring at the food with huge eyes.

"I know exactly that you mean," replied Genki, his stomach rumbling as well. "I know, I know, I know."

They went to the dais at the end of the room, trying to ignore the food as they went by it and made their way to their seats. "Where do you think the girls are?" asked Tai, still trying to spot them in the crowd.

"Probably still getting ready," shrugged Genki. "Girls back home could never get ready in an hour if their lives depended on it."

"That's what you think," said Pixie, appearing before them. "Nice look, kids." She ruffled Tai's hair just to make him angry and gave Genki and hug. "The girls are back there at the dais waiting for you. Girls with motivation *can* get ready on time, you know." 

"Motivation?"

"Yep, you just have to know what kind." With that, she disappeared back into the crowd looking for someone else as they began to walk in the same direction as before.

"What do you think they'll look like?" asked Tai, getting somewhat nervous as they drew closer and closer to their destination.

"Probably like the rest of us," replied Genki, seeing as how everyone else was dresses in their uniform or (if it was a woman) in a dress version of it.

"So you don't think they got all spiffed up for us?"

"Who kno- whoa." Genki's jaw dropped when he saw Holly, she looked just like she had when he left 10 years ago. It was the exact same dress and everything... Tai was having a similar reaction to Tori, only he was just standing there drooling as he tried to say something.

"You're looking nice tonight," said Holly with a wry smile as she saw him approach, luckily he had remembered to close his mouth by that point and didn't make himself look like a complete idiot.

"Hey," said Tori shyly, standing there quietly by Holly's side.

"Hey," he replied, "Why don't you go see if you can get Tai to start moving again and get him up to his seat before someone mistakes him for a statue.

"Ok," she replied just as quietly, giving him a small smile as she left.

"You look absolutely wonderful," he said to Holly, giving her a smile. Her eyes widened as she blushed unexpectedly. This had not been what she was expecting.

"Uh, thanks..."

"Shall we go?" He offered her his arm, which she took a bit stiffly as she checked to make sure the other two were following them. Tai was bright red as Tori took his arm, letting him lead her to the table. It was adorable.

"You ok?" asked Genki, seeing her look the other way.

"Uh, yeah," she replied, refusing to look him in the face. "I was just checking on the other two."

"Don't worry about them," said Genki. "Tai may not know up from down, but Tori knows where she's going. Besides, its only up a few steps and to the only table on the small platform, right?"

"Eh, right."

They took their seats next to each other as Tai and Tori eventually made it up there and sat on the other side. "Where's Pixie?" asked Genki, looking out over the crowds. "Shouldn't she be here by now?"

"She's going and saying 'hi' to Striker, whom she spotted right after we made it over here," replied Holly with  shrug. "She'd better hurry. We can't start the feast until she's here."

Genki wiped his mouth with his hand as he looked at the food again, longing obvious in his face. "That looks so good..."

"Bottomless pit," teased Holly, going back to the wry smile. "You always did like eating more than everything else."

"Not everything," amended Genki, giving her a grin. "I can think of a few things I like better than eating."

"Name one." 

Genki sat there for a moment, twiddling his thumbs as he kind of looked at her guiltily before greeting Pixie who had just arrived on the dais. That one threw her for a loop.

"What did you do, kid?" asked Pixie, seeing Holly hadn't even noticed she had come, but was staring out over the crowd as if in a daze.

"I didn't do anything," replied Genki quickly, holding up his hands.

"Then what did you say?" asked Pixie, knowing he had done something.

"I didn't say anything either."

"Then what did you imply?"

"Nothing! I didn't do anything..."

"Sure you didn't kid." She went around and stood in front of Holly, waving her hand over the General's eyes. "Hey, earth to Holly. Are you there, General?"

"Huh?! Oh, hey Pixie. If you go sit down we can start now."

"Alright. Are you ok, though?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine."

"Ok."

Holly stood up and walked to the edge of the dais, immediately getting silence as she did. "We've worked hard for this food," she said calmly, letting her words hang in the air. "So let's eat!!" The servers (who had already eaten their share) came forward and served everyone, starting with the General's table and working their way down the rows until the last soldier had gotten his or her share.

"Slow down, kid," said Pixie, seeing Tai scarfing his food down at an amazing pace. "You're going to make yourself sick! Even your brother's table manners are better than yours."

"Gomen," said Tai with a shy smile. "I'll try to do better than that."

After everyone had gotten over the first rush of getting food into their bellies, they started to slow down and enjoy the rest of the meal, course after course being served until everyone thought they were going to pop. Everyone at the table had settled into an amiable conversation, ranging from how the war was going to the food and back again to the weapons most monsters preferred to use.

The food kept coming after what seemed like forever and the musicians went to take their places above the dance floor on the platform the food had sat on originally, the tables for it all removed and chairs set up instead. The middle of the room was cleared of the food it had held as well and soon was filled with the occasional dancing couple or kids who were trying out their skills on the faster songs.

Holly kept her eyes on the dance floor as they talked, looking like she might want to go out there but really had no reason not to at that point. "Remember back before the war," said Pixie, trying to catch her attention. "When Mr. Hatton had that huge dance at his house? They cleared out the barn and brought in those fiddlers to play for everyone, and had everyone bring in a meal to share with the others. That was what, 7? 8 years ago?"

"I know what you're talking about," said Holly, turning to face Pixie with the still wry smile on her face. "We danced the whole night away, well, us younger people did anyways. I think by the time the moon was high over head most of you old people had gone home to bed." She said this with a glint in her eyes, teasing Pixie who had gone home early that night because she had had one too many drinks from the bar.

"I will never have that old man's brew again," replied Pixie vehemently after she described what had happened to the others. "I can take a glass or two of wine from the cellars with dinner and not have a problem, but that stuff was way so completely....whatever it was that it I was completely gone after three drinks. That does not happen on a regular basis, let me tell you."

"Which is a good thing," added Holly,  "Because she had a hangover for a week. I had to take care of everyone by myself while she laid in bed and only got up for the call of nature or the call of her stomach."

"I take it you haven't had anything like that for sometime," teased Genki, nudging her in the side.

"Only a glass a night when we're celebrating," she replied, holding her hands up as if to surrender. "I learned my lesson, I don't trust people enough to have more than that."

"Can I have your attention!" said a Captain from the Warriors division who worked beside Striker most of the time. "There's been a tradition that was over looked tonight. Usually, the General and her Second shares the first dance of the evening before anyone else is allowed to use the floor. Because it's been a couple years since we've had a feast, I think she just forgot and still needs to carry this tradition out without further ado."

"What's he talking about?" asked Genki, knowing it had something to do with him.

"Um, you remember Allen, right?" asked Pixie. Genki nodded. "He loved to dance. So, since he was considered to be the Second in Command, he would always, pull Holly out onto the dance floor for the first one, and soon it just sort of became the tradition around here. The last dance we had was held two weeks before the day he died, so it hasn't been needed since then."

"I suppose you think you know everything, right Captain Hawthorn?" asked Holly, having gotten up and was now speaking with a small smile on her face. "If you remember, that tradition was started by Commander Allen, not myself. However, seeing as you insist upon it, I will up hold the tradition in honor of his memory."

Glancing at Genki, he took this as his cue to rise and offered her his arm, which she took and let him lead her out to the dance floor. The musicians started a slow tune that had been around for ages, and everyone watched as Genki slowly whirled her around the floor.

"Where did Genki learn to dance like that?" asked Pixie, leaning closer to Tai and Tori who had been fairly quiet for most of the evening.

"He danced a lot with Mum after dad's back went out at one of their competitions," explained Tai. "He enjoyed it somewhat, and that's why he put up with it."

"I see." 

"Sorry about that," said Holly just so he could hear, keeping her face somewhat blank. "I was hoping that had forgotten about that..."

"Holly, what was Allen to you?" asked Genki, figuring he was relatively safe with everyone watching them to ask this. 

"What do you mean?" she asked, frowning slightly. "If you're implying that you think I had a thing for him, Genki, you're wrong. Let me share a secret with you, after everything was settled Allen came to visit me with his family, and it turns out we were cousins. That only brought us as close as siblings, Genki. You do understand now, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so..." He turned bright red as he realized his mistake. "Gomen, Holly. You do know how this must look, though."

"Yes," she replied, pulling away from him and bowing as the song ended. "I understand that as well as you do." He copied her movements, then led her back to the dais, everything else settling down to its normal sound and rhythm as before. 

"Enjoy that little break from sitting down?" asked Pixie. She could tell they had been talking, but couldn't tell what they had been talking about.

"Somewhat," admitted Holly, taking a bite of the pie in front of her. "It reminded me of the times before, but not quite."

"Why not?" Pixie leaned over the table, hoping to get some information from them about each other.

Holly shrugged, taking another bite. "It just wasn't."

"Hm." Everyone turned to look at Striker, who was standing patiently behind Pixie's chair waiting for a break in the conversation. "May I have this dance?" he asked politely, holding his hand out to Pixie. She quickly accepted and was soon whirling around the floor herself, leaving Genki and Holly with Tai and Tori as their watch dogs for awhile.

The four of them lapsed back into quiet conversation once more, this time going along the paths of the battles of Moo. "How in the world did you ever defeat Moo's vast Armies?" asked Tori. "They say they were bigger than the Phoenix and Ironfist's armies combined."

"Determination," said Holly, sipping her tea quietly. "Pure luck."

"And strength," added Genki. "We worked together as a team, and had the help of others as we went along. Without the help of those like Pixie and Big Blue and Allen we never would've made it."

"He's right," admitted Holly, looking at the table. "We needed each other and other's support to do what we did."

"You must've really hated Moo," said Tai, forgetting the whole story. Most people didn't even know the whole story, though, so it didn't matter.

"Not entirely," whispered Genki. "There were...complications along the way that didn't show themselves until later."

"Oh."

"Do you remember when we first met?" asked Genki, changing the subject quickly.

"You mean when you came out of that lost disk and scared the crap out of me?" asked Holly, folding her arms as she looked out over the crowd below. "Yes, I remember that day. Those soldiers from Moo almost had what they came for, but we beat them, didn't we?"

"We?" asked Tai. "I thought it was all Genki."

"It was all me," admitted Genki. Seeing Holly glare at him, he added, "Suezo helped as well, though..."

"What was it like being saved all the time?" asked Tori, her eyes huge and dreamy as she imagined the glorious battles there must've been. "Ah....to have my own personal rescuer would be just wonderful...."

"Eh?" Holly blushed some as she glanced at Genki, who was looking as Tori, puzzled as could be. She was thankful that for once he didn't get it because the last thing she needed was for him to start gloating over that fact....he did save her a lot though....like the time at Moo's floating fortress....

She banished these thoughts from her head as Genki started talking about the day she had told them her story. About how her village had been destroyed after her father left, and her and Suezo had been the only two left to live. "That must've been rough," said Tai, never realizing there was this much behind the story.

"It was," admitted Holly, closing her eyes as she let the memories of that day wash back over her for the first time in years. "But, somehow we survived..."

"And managed to unlock a spiky-headed moron who would help you with your travels," added Tori, smiling at Genki.

"Thanks a lot for that description there."

"No problem, Genki!"

"..."

"Why did Pixie throw you over the cliff?" asked Tori suddenly, changing the subject at a good time. "You never did explain that one to me."

"She knows about that?" asked Holly with raised eyebrows. "Why in the world would you tell a young kid something like that?"

"Pixie told her about it the first day we met her, and I kinda let it slip that she was talking about me..."

"So, you're a big mouthed bottomless pit with no tact what so ever."

"As usual, you are correct."

"And I put up with you for so long because...??"

"The world will never know."

"Can you just answer my question?" asked Tori, seeing they were going to start arguing if she didn't interfere right them.

"Well, we saw these mines from a distance and rushed to save the people and monsters who were being forced to work as slaves," explained Genki, sitting back in his chair as he recounted the tale. "Pixie was in charge there and came to stop us from taking control. She had us surrounded, and I agreed to surrender if she agreed to let Holly go. But she went back on her word, so I rushed forward and smacked her not to hard across the face. I was so mad. She had broken her promise to me and was trying to get both the things she wanted. But since I hit her, she pounded me over the edge with my monster Moochi and let me there to die."

"So, she sent you over a cliff for hitting, which you only did because she broke a promise concerning the safety of Holly and the others, right?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Man, you guys are violent."

"She wasn't," replied Genki, pointing at Holly. "I swear, it would've hurt her to step on a fly. Which is probably why everyone helped us so much. I mean, come on, who's going to help a band of warriors vs. helping an innocent young girl and her protectors."

"Warriors?" said Holly in a low voice. "You guys were a rag-tag bunch of fighters who happened to band together and didn't kill each other because you were afraid of spoiling my innocence."

"So?"

*sighs* *about bangs head on table*

"What? I don't get it."

"Just nod your head and smile Genki."

*nods* "Whatever."

"So, what really happened at the final battle?" asked Tai, having been wanting to ask this for a long time. "I mean, there's the stories and the legends and all, but you were really there, right?"

"Um, yeah," replied Genki, gulping nervously as he realized Holly wasn't going to help him on this one. "I was....but, I mean.....well, this isn't really the time to talk about it. Maybe I'll tell it to you later, ok?"

"Aw, man," whined Tai. "I was really hoping to get to hear it."

"He's right," said Holly out of the blue, keeping her eyes focused on her tea. "Now is not the right time. We'll both tell you someday, but not now."

"Alright, alright.  *yawns* So what story are you telling us now?"

"The story of two young helpers who went to bed when they were told to," replied Pixie, coming up behind them from the dancing floor. "Come on you two, off to bed."

"Aw, do we have to?"

"Yeah, I'm not tired yet."

"Go, now. I have to talk to these two." Pixie motioned towards Holly and Genki as she shooed them from the platform. "Tori, if you want you can sleep in Genki's room tonight so you won't be in the tent by yourself."

"Alright. 'Night Pixie."

"Night, Pixie."

"Night kids."

"We're not kids."

"You are compared to me."

Holly smiled as Genki tried not to laugh, turning away as he held his hand over his mouth. The two preteens eventually gave up and shuffled out to Genki and Tai's tent, talking quietly as they sullenly made their way to bed.

"Tai hated it when mum used to do that to him," commented Genki as soon as the pair were out of sight. "He would complain about it for days afterward until she looked like she wanted to strangle him or something."

"I will strangle him if he decides to do so," said Pixie in an offhand manner, going back down to dance some more with Striker. "Have fun, you two!" She quickly found him where she had left him in the crowd and let him lead her around the floor at a slow pace.

"You're nervous about something," observed Pixie as she noticed him tense up slightly, his eyes clouding over as his thoughts turned elsewhere. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied automatically, trying to get himself to relax. She felt so soft and warm tonight...he wondered how long she would stay like that after she was dead... Shaking his head for a moment, he tried to banish those thoughts from his head as he continued to dance with Pixie.

"Are you sure?" she asked, noting that his skin was cool and clammy. "You don't look well at all...."

"I'm fine," he replied, trying to give her a reassuring smile but failing miserably as waves of doubt started to wash over him. 

"No, you're not," she said defiantly, looking him in the eye. "Striker, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothings wrong....I'm just a little, um, stressed after all the fighting... ..yeah, that's all..."

"You're sure."

"Positive....sort of...."

Pixie paused for a moment, seeing him look about himself nervously. "Want to talk about it?" she offered, stopping for a moment.

"No..." he replied hesitantly. "I mean, talking is a good thing and all, yeah, it helps some people just not me....I'm babbling, aren't I?"

"Yeah," she replied, nodding her head slowly. "You are."

"Ok," he said softly, closing his eyes. "I'm, um-"

"Can I have this dance?" cut in a younger man, one of the Sub-Captains under Striker. He let him take Pixie and watched them dance away through the crowds, catching her eye only once before disappearing out the doors. {Hopefully} he thought, heading for his tent for his things {Forever.}

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Genki and Holly laughed quietly together, each on  their third glass of wine and wondering if they should have anymore. "Hey, you getting tired?" asked Holly, seeing half the people had already left and others were on their way out.

"Yeah," replied Genki, hiding a yawn. "I'm going to bed, you want me to walk you to yours?"

"The bed or the tent?" asked Holly, giving him a small smile. "Either one won't get you anything if that's what you're thinking."

"No, just to your tent," replied Genki. Thinking back to what Pixie had said, he added, "I don't even know where I'm sleeping tonight since Tori's in my bed and Pixie is nowhere to be found."

"Did she walk off with Striker?"

"No, I saw him leave long before she did, both were by themselves."

"Oh. Sure, let's go."

They got up and walked through the crowds that still danced to the music or milled around wherever on the sides, quickly making it to the door into the crisp night air that awaited them outside.

"It's getting on in the seasons," observed Genki, shivering slightly. "When will it start freezing over?"

"Oh, a month or two at the most," Holly replied with a shrug. "It's not very reliable, its been known to come as early as now sometimes and last well into spring or not come for more than a week in the middle of winter."

"Really? Weird."

"Yeah, it gets more stable down south. That's where I used to live."

"Around where the Phoenix dropped us off?"

"In that area, yeah."

"Cool." He glanced over at Holly in the moonlight and held his breath, she was absolutely beautiful. He could've sworn time had been turned back and he was standing beside his old friend with the closed eyes and small smile on her face...

"It's not polite to stare," said Holly softly as she felt his gaze without even looking at him, blushing as she did.

"Gomen," he stammered, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't mean too...      ..really....I mean....I was just...."

"Sh." Holly smiled as Genki blushed and continued to stammer on some more before he stopped completely and just walked beside her in silence.

"Um, Holly?" he asked after a minute, hoping she wasn't mad at him or anything. 

"Yeah?" she replied, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Did you guys ever, um, miss me....while I was gone?" He looked at the ground hoping to hear something to tell him that he had not been forgotten.

"We did," replied Holly, surprised at her own words. "Moochi, he would walk around town talking about you constantly until there wasn't a person for miles around that didn't know every detail of our story. Pixie and me used to sit out back in the garden I had and talk about things that had happened in the past. She really was sorry for you pushing you over that cliff you know. And Hare, he would boast as the taverns that he had been one of your closest pals just to get his drinks on the house. Not that he didn't care, but none of us had any money or anything after the final battle. All of us had to start back from scratch."

Genki smiled, sending shivers up her spine as he did. "Thanks Holly," he said sincerely, seeing her tent just a few steps away. "That does mean a lot to me."

"Wanted to make sure you remained popular after your disappearance," she teased him.

"Nope," replied Genki. "Just wanted to make sure that if I have returned sooner I would've still had friends."

"You would've had friends no matter when you would've returned," she retorted lightly, starting to go in the tent.

"Hang on a sec," said Genki, gulping nervously. "There's....something I wanted to ask you....about before I left...."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Striker sat patiently in the lone tree beside the General's tent, his bow ready to be shot at a moments notice. Hearing someone approaching, he sat up straighter and pulled the bow taunt, seeing his targets come into view. Sweat poured down his skin as he tried to focus, tried to ignore the fact that he was killing someone kinder than his mother to follow some set of orders he had volunteered for.

The two humans stopped in front of the tent as Striker pulled the bow back just a little further and took aim for the first one's heart, planning to jump down and stab the other faster than the blink of an eye as soon as he could find an opening...

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Genki opened his mouth to say something and caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Following his instincts time seemed to slow down as he suddenly pushed her to the side, putting himself between her and whatever was traveling at them as a very fast rate.

_'Thunk!' "AAHHH!!" Genki fell back to the ground as something pierced his flesh right below his shoulder, digging in deep as he lay there and fought to breath._

"Genki?" asked Holly, coming into view as she looked at him and kept an eye out for anything else that was coming at them. They were inside her tent, the force of the hit knocking them beyond the doorway. Holly drew a short sword from a nearby stand as she saw something enter her tent faster than the blink of an eye.

"Who is it?" she growled, seriously angry for the first time in quite awhile. "I said who is it!"

A figure materialized out of the shadows, dressed in a flat black from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. Obviously male as he towered over her, she thought she recognized his stance as he pulled out some daggers and charged at her. 

"You may've gotten him," she murmured to herself, letting her instincts take over. "But you won't get me!" Bringing her short sword up to block the blow, she sent the man flying back a few feet, seeing his wings for the first time. A male silhouette.

"An assassin, is that what you call yourself?" she taunted quietly, not seeing Pixie slip in the door and come around the back of the stranger. "Pathetic." Seeing her friend was already behind him she smirked and dropped her weapon, even more of a dare.

The stranger drew himself up, preparing to strike again when Pixie tackled him from behind, easily pinning him to the ground for almost killing two of her dearest friends.

"I've had rookies do better on me than that," she spat, holding him still as Holly picked back up her short sword and came forward. 

"You can let go," said Holly, holding the blade to his throat with a cold grin. "He's not going anywhere." She yanked off the mask and went still, eyes going wide with surprise, and then growing even colder than before. "Striker," she spat as if the word tasted of some vile filth in her mouth.

Pixie wouldn't even look at him, and kept telling herself something had to be wrong because the Striker she knew wouldn't do something like this. Holly drew back from her Captain and went to Genki's side, throwing his arm over her shoulder as she helped him get to a chair.

"Get out of here," she growled, not even looking at him. "I don't want to see you again, Striker. Leave now."

Striker didn't move, he just laid there on the ground as she ripped Genki's shirt open around the wound and gently pulled the arrow out, putting some scraps of cloth she kept around to staunch the bleeding until she could take care of it properly.

"Why?" asked Pixie suddenly, getting up and bearing down on him with such anger that he shrunk back a little bit. "Why didn't you tell me?! Was that all this has been? A mere ruse to try and get close enough so you could kill them?!"

Striker looked at the ground, tossing his daggers to the side. "I was ordered to kill you as well," he said quietly, rising slowly to his feet.

"Do it," she challenged him, putting a dagger back in his hand and standing before him with her arms open wide. "I said DO IT!!"

"No." Striker threw the dagger to the side and stood there like a dog waiting for his next set of orders. "I was not killed during the Moo's reign, Pixie, but I wasn't transformed either. I stayed about as a hired assassin for wealthy people to take out their hated family members or rivals and loved it. I was raised to kill, so that's what I did. But then the war started, and no one could afford to have this person or that person taken out, so I went to the side that looked like it was winning and offered my services. You know what Ironfist said? That if I didn't do the job he'd hunt me down and kill me himself."

"So, that's all this whole thing's been about?" asked Pixie, a half-crazed look in her eyes. "All the suggestions, all the work you did, the saving people and trying to work your way up in command, it was just to take us out so your General Ironfist could win."

"He's not my General!" cried Striker, looking at her for the first time. "I killed because it was the only thing I knew how to do. It's the only thing he knows how to do too, so that's why I joined up with him. Do you have any idea how much I hated myself after I met you guys?"

Genki looked at him, wheezing softly as he held the wad of soaked cloth to his wound. "We taught you how to care, didn't we?" he gasped, trying to stop the room from spinning as he got his eyes to focus on Striker. "You resisted, you really did. I've watched you train your men, you're a lot easier on them now then you were in the beginning."

"Yeah, you taught me how to care," replied Striker. Glancing at Pixie, he added, "Among other things..."

"So....what now?" asked Holly sarcastically, having fallen back into her hold habits since this happened. Genki touched her arm and exchanged looks with her, causing her to step back a bit.

"Striker, what did you almost do to us?" asked Genki softly, keeping his eyes closed as the room refused to stay still.

"I almost....killed you..."

"What did Pixie almost do to me several years ago when she blasted me off a cliff?" asked Genki again, this time grabbing onto Holly's hand as he tried to get up. She forced him to stay put and motioned that Striker come to him instead, her eyes telling him that if he tried to kill Genki again nothing on this world would save him other than death itself.

"Pixie did that to *you*?" asked Striker, eyes going huge as he imagined his normally gentle Pixie doing something like that.

"Yep," he replied with a rueful grin. "Striker, I don't care who's side you were originally on, you're one of us now and I want you to stay."

"But I..."

"I don't care," replied Genki with a shrug, wincing as he did. "You're a good Captain. No one has to know about this, but I still trust you. And I know that if it weren't for something like death threats from someone else you wouldn't even think of hurting any of us."

"Pixie..." said Striker, hoping to get some word that he had been forgiven, but she walked out of the tent into the night, completely ignoring him as she did.

"Go back to your room and sleep," ordered Holly. "I don't want you leaving it until I send for you tomorrow morning. We'll...talk more then."

"Yes, ma'am," replied Striker, bowing.

"And leave your weapons here."

"Yes, ma'am." He unstrapped the blades from various parts of his body and placed his quiver and bow with them in the pile on the floor. "Is that all ma'am?"

"Striker, do you fear me?" asked Holly, turning to look at him full in the eyes.

"As one might fear a Tiger who's got a temper or any other mighty warrior," admitted Striker with a shrug.

"Good."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Genki woke up to find himself lying somewhere that he didn't know, stripped down to his pants with his shoulder well bandaged but the strips of cloth already turning red with his blood. 

"Good, you're up," said Holly softly, coming in the door to his right. 

"Where am I?" he asked as she brought over a basin of warm water and some more bandages.

"My room," she replied, starting to undo the bandages from his shoulder. "Do you remember what happened last night at all?"

"It's a little fuzzy," admitted Genki, seeing she was changed into an old pair of pants and a raggedy shirt. "Something with me being shot with an arrow...and then something with Striker...we didn't kill him, did we?"

"You wouldn't let me," replied Holly through her teeth. "I would've gladly taken his head off right there and then if not for you and Pixie."

"How is she taking it?" he asked, everything becoming quite clear. "I mean, she's got to relate to it somewhat but it still must be hard for her..."

"Yeah," replied Holly shortly, trying to focus on her job and not how good he looked with his shirt off. Taking a clean rag, she wet it in the water and wiped away the rest of the blood, taking care not to let it get on her. "How are you feeling?" she asked after a few minutes, never meeting his eyes but trying to focus solely on her job.

"I'm alright," replied Genki, trying not to let the pain show in his voice. "I mean, it doesn't hurt too bad and you did a good job wrapping it up and all."

"Do you think you could get by wearing a loose shirt for a few days that doesn't show the bandages?" she asked. "We don't want this getting around camp after all, and its best if they don't know you got hurt..."

"What about Tai and Tori?"

"You can tell them if you want. I don't think it would be a good idea, though..."

"Then I won't."

"Fine." She started wrapping it up once more, surprised to see Genki smile and laugh all of a sudden. "What?"

"It's just like before," he replied with a grin. "Every time I got hurt before you would take care of me and bandage me up, and you're doing it still."

"Someone has to take care of a trouble maker like you," she replied wryly, allowing herself a small smile. 

"Aren't I just lucky?" he added, slowly getting up as he chuckled quietly.

"How so?" asked Holly, putting the bowl and bandages on the table and coming back to sit next to him on the bed.

"Hello!" said Tori, sticking her head in the doorway. "Anybody- oh!" She went red and turned away at the sight of Genki had dressed and Holly sitting next to him on the bed. "Sorry about that, I'll just..."

"Hey, are they-whoa!" Tai went and walked right back out the moment he saw what she had seen. "Uh, we'll just leave you two alone for awhile...."

"And have you two spreading false rumors everywhere?" replied Holly, shaking her head as she blushed. Genki did the same. "Get in here, you two, we need to talk."

"Are you sure that..."

"Now."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now," said Genki nervously, figuring they were going to find out what happened last night now instead of later. "About me not coming to our tent last night..."

"This has nothing to do with the whole 'birds and the bees' thing, does it?" asked Tai bluntly, Genki immediately turning red as he fell back onto the bed and yelped from jarring his wound.

"Baka," sighed Holly, quickly, checking it to make sure the binding was still tight. "No, Tai, it has nothing to do with that. Your brother was hurt last night by an assassin who tried to kill us both."

"A WHAT?!!"

"Hey, what's all the racket?" asked Pixie, walking in as well. Seeing Holly sitting next to Genki who has half dressed on a bed and Tai and Tori sitting before them in complete shock, she raised an eyebrow and asked, "Holly, is there something you need to tell me?"

"We're explaining what happened last night," moaned Genki, still lying back and staring at the ceiling in shock.

"Oh, that." Pixie made a face and turned to leave.

"Stay," said Holly. "He's coming in a little while, and I want you to be here when we talk to him."

"Why?"

"To keep me from killing him."

"Why?"

"Pixie..."

"Fine."

She sat down and helped contribute to the story as Genki and Holly told what had happened to the younger two of their close group, keeping some of the messier details back. 

"So, what's gonna happen now?" asked Tai, sitting back in a daze. "Is this guy going to be put on death parole or something?"

"Huh?"

"Ignore him," sighed Genki. "Look, I don't know what's going to happen, all I know is we're going to take this one step at a time, ok?"

"Fine."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Very long, full of stuff, and lots more coming in the next chapter of All Alone! Please review 'cuz you love me! Or at least pretend you do because it makes me feel good. Thanks!

~crosseyedbutterfly~


	10. Healing and Preparation

Chapter 10. If things go as planned, this has only two more chapters after this one and then it will be completed. It's a race between this one and my little Sorcerer Hunter's fic as to who will get done first. Mainly that depends on whether or not I can get this information from a friend, but anyways...go on and read it before I bore you even more.

            *~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Pixie sat by herself outside of camp, wondering what she was to do next as she remembered the talks from earlier that morning. Striker had sworn on his mother's womb that he wouldn't willfully turn against them again, and Genki and Holly- well, Genki at least- had taken him at his word back into the army.

But she hadn't come to terms herself with what had happened. Assassinations weren't something you could just laugh at and forget about within a matter of minutes, you know. She had trusted him with her life, and the lives of others, and then he tried to take them without even saying something. No hate. No anger. No real reason other than he had to follow as set of orders and was bound to do so as long as he had to.

It would take sometime before she would ever look at him the same again. Her trust wasn't easily earned, and once broken it was rarely ever returned. 

            *~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Ironfist stood on a balcony of his fortress, looking over the grounds below as he talked with his advisors from all over the army. "Are all the recruits in?" he asked, leaning even farther over the edge. Below were a multitude of monsters and humans he had pulled from all the forts and armies he possessed, the best of the best.

"They will be by the end of tomorrow," replied an old man who looked like a puff of wind might carry him off forever. "The squads will be formed the day after that."

"Good. Has the plan been explains to all the Captains? They will need to know what they're marching up against."

"Yes sir, they know this is a win and live or a die trying battle," replied a Joker with an old, rusty scythe. "They are preparing their troops for the, em, rigorous battle ahead."

"Rigorous indeed," muttered the General darkly, casting an eye over his advisors. "Everything is set then for the final invasion?"

"Yes, sir."

"I will crush you, rebel Phoenix's," he vowed solemnly. "Even if it takes me every last soldier I have, I will do it." He looked up to see his advisors standing there nervously, waiting for their signal to go. "You have my leave," he said, waving his good hand. "Oh, and Roger."

"Yes sir?" asked the older gentle man who looked like the wind would blow him away. 

"Send in the fellow waiting outside the door," ordered the General, turning back around to look over his troops. "I need to have a word with him."

"Yes, General Ironfist."

A tall figure wrapped entirely in a cloak floated in silently to levitate behind the General, waiting patiently to be noticed.

"You got my message?" asked Ironfist without turning around.

"Aye, sir," came a heavily accented voice. "I told you he wouldn't hold up after he saw the gal, sir. I warned you this would happen."

"Don't tempt fate today, lad," said Ironfist coldly. "It might come back to bite you. Hard."

"Aye, sir. What is it you're a wanting me to do? Kill me own brother?"

"Exactly."

The cloaked figure shifted nervously in the air. "What's in it for me?"

"A high position in the army, guaranteed until you die if we win."

"That's not a very good guarantee, sir. Even if I do pull it off, and you lose, then I ain't got nothing for my trouble."

"None of us will have gotten anything for our trouble if we lose," retorted Ironfist. "We'll all die. However, if you can pull it off before the battle, I'll give you two bags of gold and a way out before the fighting starts."

"Deal." 

Ironfist laughed quietly to himself as the figure floated out of the room, still enshrouded in his dark rags. "The stage is set," he said quietly, closing his eye. "The actors are almost into position. Now all that is needed is for the first act to start....and that shall happen very soon..."

            *~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Holly sat with Pixie and Genki for breakfast in the Mess hall a few days after the whole celebration when a messenger ran in, holding a letter for the General. "Who's it from?" asked Holly, rising quickly to meet him halfway.

"The spies from over the boarder," said the tiger quietly, keeping his voice down. "They said this was urgent and needed to get to you as quickly as possible, ma'am."

"Bring him food and water!" ordered Holly, opening the envelope and pulling out the short letter. She read it carefully, her eyes getting bigger every few lines... "Crap."

"What is it?" asked Genki, coming to stand behind her and read over her shoulder. Pixie sat there and finished her food, figuring she would find out soon enough what all the fuss was about. "Oh my gosh..."

"Get me three other messengers!" ordered Holly suddenly, springing into action as she walked out the door towards her room. "I can't believe they got it together that fast... ...you! Go to the east forts and tell them I need every fighter they can spare. I don't mean ones who are just lying about or don't have regular guard duty, I mean *every man* they think they can get along without, got it? You two do the same, only you go south and you west. Now go!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Right away, ma'am." 

"As you wish, General."

"Genki," said Holly quickly, "I need Striker now. I don't care where he is or what he's doing, find him and get him here three minutes ago!"

"Yes, General!" Genki still had enough sense to follow her orders when she was like this and took off running in the direction of Striker's tent as fast as he could.

"What's going on?" asked Pixie, appearing at Holly's side.

"Ironfist has mobilized all his forces at his main fortress in the middle," said Holly quietly, trying not to let others hear. "I mean, every single man or monster that isn't keeping the other places in line is there. They've completely deserted some of the small forts from what it said, which can't be good."

"So he wants one final show down, huh?"

"That's what it looks like."

"Then that's what we'll give him. How much longer do you think we'll have before it starts?"

"A few days at the least, a week at best," replied Holly, continuing into her tent and leaving the flap open. "I want the totals of our force and their force on my desk by tonight, alright?"

"I'll work on it."

"Thanks."

Pixie walked out the door and down the street, not even noticing Genki and Striker coming at a run from the opposite direction down the road. "Got him, General," said Genki, giving Holly a quick salute. She had meant to tell him to stop doing that, but it looked like it would have to wait until later.

"Genki, go and get the other Captains and anything above them in the meeting tent in thirty minutes, ok? I need to talk to them so we can get our plans underway."

"Alright."

"What about me?" asked Striker uncertainly.

"Sit," said Holly, pointing to a chair. "Look, Striker, I don't like you at all right now. In fact, one could say that I hate your guts for what you did, but I need you for something. Ironfist is mobilizing his forces with plans to come at us in a few days. You said you were loyal to us, now you can prove it. I need every bit of information about his army I can get down to what the usual foot soldier carries with him."

"Oh no, he won't use his usual forces if he's planning to wipe you out with one blow," replied Striker with a small grin. "He'll bring in his big guys like you did last time, which seemed to be Dragons, giant men, Terror Dogs...."

            *~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Pixie didn't look to happy with the numbers as she stared at the figures the scouts and messengers had given her. "Hey!" she called to a runner near by. "Go tell the last two forts on the east side to completely desert the area and bring their forces here. All non-fighters are to wait for them at the last for on the east side that is not being evacuated. They will be here by tomorrow, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. You there! I want you to the do the same for the forts in the south, just the last two. If they aren't here by tomorrow night or the morning after that, there's going to be a problem because there may not be an army here for them to fight with at all!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"That should help even things out," murmured Pixie, righting some new figures down. They were still several short of those numbered by the scouts on Ironfist's side, but if strength and luck were on their side it wouldn't matter anyways. "Was the fort near Ironfist told to clear out and head back?" she asked a sub-Captain, getting his attention from the papers he was going over.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied. "They should be back by tomorrow if nothing hold them up."

"And they were reminded to burn everything they couldn't bring with them?"

"Fort and all."

"Good." She went on, seeing Genki about to enter Holly's tent a few steps in front of her.

"Hey, kid," she said, slipping in beside him. "How are you doing?"

"Alright," he replied with a shrug. "I need to talk to Holly. I'll see you at the meeting, though."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." 

Genki entered Holly's tent the rest of the way, the guards not even bothering to ask why he was here because of his station and quickly letting him through.

"Hello," said Holly as she glanced up to see who it was, gathering what she would need for the meeting in a few minutes. "What do you need, Genki?"

"To talk to you," he replied, sitting in front of her desk. 

"Oh, ok." She walked around the front and leaned on her desk in front of him, waiting for him to speak. "What's on your mind?"

"This is wrong," he said quietly, looking at the floor as he did.

"What is wrong?" she asked, confused by his statement. "I mean, you could mean a thousand thing with that one sentence."

"The fighting," said Genki quickly. "There has to be another way, Holly. Hundreds, if not thousands will die in this next battle if we don't do something, and we don't even had a firm guarantee that we'll win."

"I never said war was right," replied Holly a bit coolly. "But us defending our territory is. Do want us to become slaves? To die by another who only wishes to see our blood stain the waters a permanent scarlet until the end of time??"

"No," replied Genki slowly, thinking about what he was going to say before he said it. "But there has to be something that we're over looking here. A mass confrontation like this isn't going to solve anything unless one side is able to completely decimate the other to ruins. We're too evenly matched to even dream of doing something like that, so it'll all be about who can kill the other the fastest."

"So what are we going to do then?" demanded Holly. "Just sit here and let him demolish us until there is nothing left? There aren't any other options anymore, Genki. If I could stop this from happening, I would. But I can't."

"You mean it's just the easiest way out," he responded quietly. "I know there's something we haven't thought of, Holly. We just have to figure out what it is."

"Then you can waste your time and seek guidance from whatever it is that's bothering you while the rest of us prepare for war," retorted Holly, getting up and walking to the door. "Let me know when you're ready to face the real world again, Genki, and I'll fill you in on what's going on."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Tori sat in the middle of Genki and Tai's armor and weapons, going over them with a whetstone if it was a blade and a polish cloth for all of it as Pixie had told her to do. Tai sat near by sorting through their things and lying out what they would need for when the battle began, making a note to get themselves some grease for their roller blades as the wheels were getting stiff.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Genki as his older brother walked in the door, a dark look on his face. "Aren't you supposed to be at that meeting?"

"No," he murmured, going and sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs in the tent. "Don't worry about it." He sat there and brooded silently to himself, not realizing he was disturbing the others until his sigh made Tori jump a little bit.

"Uh, are you ok?" she asked hesitantly, wondering if he was going to start curing as her like her father would've done. "You seem a little out of it..."

"I'm fine," he muttered, getting up and pacing back and forth the length of the room, every time stepping over the edge of Tori's pile as if it had been there all the time.

She didn't believe him by the slouch of his shoulders and look of sadness on his face. "You're sure?"

Genki sighed. "Yes, I'm find." He wandered around the room a bit more before he walked over and grabbed his roller blades, heading for the edge of the camp.

"What's eating him?" asked Tai, noticing his brother no even saying goodbye to them as he left.

"Don't have a clue, do you know?"

"Nope."

"Do you think Pixie or Holly will know?"

"Maybe, sometimes they do know more than we do."

"Want to go ask them?"

"Seeing as how the General didn't look too happy this morning after she found out, not really." So they finished their tasks and packed up the blades and armor, wondering what to do next.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Two days after Genki had confronted Holly he was still wracking his head for the solution that evaded him. After rollerblading that afternoon, he had split the crust that had formed over his wound and had been forced to take it easy for a few days. Sitting in the same chair as always, he did the same thing he had been doing for the past two days, brooding. 

His dreams at night didn't afford him any rest, either, haunting him with pictures of war and massacre. Neither side winning and neither side losing as well. Both just pitted against each other in a grueling clash of man and monster fighting for what they thought belonged to them...

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

I think this place will do just fine," said Ironfist, standing on a bluff just a mile from the Phoenix camp. "Get the camp set up behind here so we'll have some protection if they decided to attack. That, and I want at least one squad out there drilling on the plain every hour while its light outside from morning until night."

"Why, sir?" asked the runner, completely puzzled by this order. "Wouldn't that just tire us out?"

"If the rotation is done correctly, each squad will only be out there once a day," replied Ironfist calmly, being in rare form today. "That, and it will hopefully strike fear into the Phoenix Camp's hearts as they see us out there performing in ways together they only dreamed as being possible. Any advantage, especially one like fear, that we have over them will greatly enhance our odds in this game."

"Yes, sir!"

Ironfist stood on the hill, facing the Phoenix camp as he leered at them insanely. "Come and get me if you dare," he growled, wishing to see the looks on their General's face when she saw what was going on. "I dare you, come and get me."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"Hey," said someone from behind his chair, waking him from his tumultuous thoughts for awhile.

"Hey," he replied dully, breathing in deeply. It was Holly, he could tell from the smell of her clothes and jingle from the sword she carried with her anywhere.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, sitting across from him. "Your shoulder, I mean."

"It's alright," he replied with a shrug. "It's obviously been sorer than usual....but that's to be expected."

"Let me see it," she ordered gently, getting up and sitting next to him on the chair. 

"I could go to one of the doctors, you know," he said as he unbuttoned the top of his shirt and let her check the bandaging.

"You need to get that redone," she said, getting up after she looked at it. "And you can't go to a doctor, remember? They'll start asking questions and the less people who know the better."

"Do you have time to change it right now?" he asked, starting to re-button his shirt.

"Yeah," she replied. "We can do nothing but wait at this point."

"Why? What happened?" asked Genki, walking into his room with her following him carrying a bowl of water and some fresh strips of cloth.

"Ironfist has decided to set up camp on our doorsteps, literally. His entire camp is less than a mile from here behind a bluff we've used to battles before to give us the advantage." She waited for him to take off his shirt and began to unwrap the bandages, wrinkling her nose as the smell of dried blood as she did.

"Then its all just a game of patience and nerves," sighed Genki, letting her do her work without complaint. He obediently lifted his arm when asked to and held still so she could get things done properly.

"Yep, which I'm running on my last one," she retorted softly, trying really hard to only focus on the wound and not the rest of his very nice chest which was shining softly in the light. "He's got some men out there practicing constantly. I think its supposed to scare us, but Striker's turned it into a lesson for his soldiers and has them out there studying the fighters so they can before familiar with their styles and weapons."

"Do you need some help?" offered Genki, shifting so he could look her in the face. "I mean, I could get up and do things if you needed me to..."

"What I need you to do is to rest and get better," replied Holly, looking him firmly in the eyes. "The others have been asking questions already, and a lot of the soldiers faith rests in you and not me anymore."

"Are you angry about that?" asked Genki. "I mean, me stealing your limelight and all..."

"No," she replied shortly, wrapping up the last bit of bandage. "I'm not. But I still want you to stay here and rest. They're counting on you to fight with us on the final day, and that means you taking it easy until then."

"Yes, mom," said Genki teasingly, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

"Uh, you're welcome." Genki smiled to himself as she darted out of the room with the water and the bandages blushing furiously. He considered it a good thing she hadn't slapped him or tried to wring his neck, maybe Holly had relearned how to love after all...

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Not much action, I know. But it does have a bit of fluff for you diehard Genki/Holly fans. Please, review. Next chapter will be up this week I *hope*. Last time I said that things didn't go as planned, though, so we'll just have to wait and see. Be very kind and review, it does make a difference you know. Thanks!

~crosseyedbutterfly~


	11. The Final Battle

Here we are, Chapter 11! What do you think will happen this chapter?? Wait, don't tell me, just go read it for yourself. Thanks to those who reviewed, it is once again greatly appreciated. Now, on with the show!!!

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Ironfist watched as his men moved about silently, hidden from view by a fog his monsters had brought up to hide the men as they got into position. The moonless night was working to his advantage as well, no one could've seen anything more than a few feet in front of them if not for the small lights some of the mage-gentlemen had given his squads.

"Is everything in place as I showed you," he growled to his Second in Command, a Rubyknight taller than he.

"Of course," replied the Rubyknight in breathless whisper. "Everything is just as you have commanded, sir."

"Good," said Ironfist with a nod. "They've been getting soft duty for a week and a half now, they should be ready for a fight."

The Rubyknight smiled to himself, drawing his own blade as he did. "They are sir," he hissed with glee. "As am I."

"Excellent," said Ironfist, clapping the Rubyknight on the back. "Go get the other Captains and Leaders ready for my signal, for dawn is not far now and that is when things shall begin."

"As you command, sir." 

Ironfist's eyes glittered in the dark as he clenched his one fist into a ball holding it in front of his face. "Prepare yourself, General Holly," he whispered crazily. "For the time of reckoning has come at last...."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

An Evil hare patrolled along the edges of Ironfist's Camp, going completely unseen. He noticed a lot of movement to the front and scuttled over in that direction, doing his best to stay completely out of sight. He gasped as he saw the entire hoard standing there in formation, waiting only for the signal that would sent them charging forward to the camp he could just barely see over the horizon.

"I have to go tell the others," he muttered to himself, slipping back into the fields that lay between the two and took off at a quick run, sprinting the rest of the way there was fast as he could.

"Where's the General?" he asked the moment he was within the camp walls, grabbing a Captain that was preparing some last minute details.

"In her tent, asleep I presume," said the Jell with a shrug.

"Get the army up and together immediately!" cried the scout, running off towards Holly's tent. "They're in formation and ready strike!"

"They're what?!"

"You heard me, go!!" The Scout rushed into the General's room, the guards long gone to bed themselves. "General!" he cried, hesitating going into the back room.

"What?" asked a voice behind him. He whirled around and saw her standing there, fully dressed with her sword out in front of her.

"Ironfist is preparing to attack!" he said quickly, lowering his voice some. "They're in formation and everything, all that's left is to attack."

"What's the formation?" asked Holly, going over and pulling out a sheet of paper and a charcoal stick. 

"Like this," replied the Scout, sketching out a figure like this \\_// "A three sided box with the ends coming out some."

"How many ranks deep and wide?"

"Maybe forty across each one, at least four ranks for the side two, maybe more. The middle part looked a rank or two thinner."

"Have you alerted someone else?" she asked, going to her back room quickly. Hearing the bell being clanked in the middle of the camp, she added, "I guess so. Go make sure Commander Genki is up and when he is ready send him to me, I need to speak with him before anything else happens."

"Yes, ma'am."

Holly walked into the her bed room as the Scout ran off to do as she had asked him, quickly throwing off her tunic and putting a leather, metal-studded on in its place. Underneath it went a tightly woven silk shirt to help blunt the arrows, and over it when arm guards and gauntlets.

Kicking off her boots, she went and grabbed the ones she had specially made for battles, with extra thick leather siding and metal inlays. She loaded up on weapons and even grabbed the bow and quiver she normally didn't use for such things, figuring every little bit would help at this point. 

"You said you wanted to see me?" came Genki's voice from the outside, the sound of things being buckled and buttoned up coming from his direction as well. 

"Are you even decent?" she asked, going out the door with a small smile. "Knowing you, you just jumped out of bed and came here with just your sleep clothes on."

"I'm decent," he said, smiling back. "I was able to get dressed in a rush with some help from Tai. I forgot all my weapons, but he said he'd bring them with him in a little while."

"Amazing," murmured Holly, teasingly, "You were able to drag yourself out of bed in less time than Pixie."

"What is it you wanted to see me about again?" asked Genki, not wanting to get too sidetracked. "The Scout made it sound like it was pretty urgent..."

"Um, yeah, Ironfist is on the move again."

"Then the battle has begun."

"Not yet, but soon."

"And you want me to be there."

"As always, yes. You're needed to help lead this army too, Genki, it no longer entirely looks up to me anymore as I said."

Genki smiled. "Do you think I would get all dressed up in this stuff and *not* come help?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Then you've given up on the notion that this can be won any other way," she replied with a spark of hope.

"No," he replied, looking at her with a serious expression on his face. "But I understand that my duty to these people and monsters and my duty to you is to fight until I can find another option."

"Alright," she said, walking past him out into the dark of the early morning hours as others began to rush around the streets to their squads. "Let's go."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Ironfist sneered as he realized someone had found out about his plan and the rebels were forming up against them with all the speed they could muster. "Should I have the men attack now, sir?" asked the Rubyknight, carefully inspecting his sword for any signs of rust or chips. 

"No, Ruben," replied Ironfist, calling the Rubyknight by his first name. "Leave them be. We will still crush the Rebels, they only have an hour left before the battle begins, and Striker still needs to have that...visit from his dear brother."

"As you command, sir." The Rubyknight saluted and sauntered off to go relay the news to the other Captains and such.

"Why can't all these idiots be more like him," wondered Ironfist aloud, knowing full and well that if all his soldiers were like Ruben he'd have one to many leaders on his hands, but he could deal with such things and reliable soldiers were so hard to find these days that that probably wouldn't matter much any how.

"Have the rebels discovered what's going on?" asked one of his Advisors, walking up fully outfitted for the battle at hand.

"Yes, they did, Gritan," replied Ironfist, rolling his eyes. "I don't care what you say, late warning is better than full in the daylight warning, so shut up and leave me be."

"As you wish, General," said the Advisor with a smug grin, melding away into the shadows.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Striker sat alone in his room, watching the sun rise as he donned the last of his armor for the battle to come. His squad was ready and waiting, he had made sure of that long before he had gone to take care of himself. He buckled his sword to his side and hesitated towards the door, feeling something wasn't quite right...

"I see you've gotten better at that," said a voice to his right as Striker dodged a dart aimed for his heart.

"I guess so," he replied slowly. "Here on a visiting basis or are you actually trying to kill me, Shadow Bringer?"

"I'm afraid to kill you this time, Shadow Striker," replied his little brother looking like a miniature copy of him in darker colors. "Ironfist has offered me quite a deal and you understand...."

"All is fair in love and war?"

"I guess that's what they say."

"You know I can't let you do that."

"Then I guess its a fight to the finish for us, eh?"

"It doesn't have to be this way."

"Yeah, it does. We always had our differences, and mum used to say we'd eventually end up on opposite sides of something. It just happened to be this." Shadow Bringer brought up his hands, holding them before him as he began to glow with a dark light.

"That's too bad," said Striker. "No hard feelings if one of us dies, right?" He copied his younger brother's movements, glowing even brighter than he.

"One of us will die," replied Shadow Bringer in an off hand way. "In the Shadow realm where no mortal has ever lived to see the light of day once they are trapped there for awhile."

The two brothers continued to glow until their eyes snapped at the same time, flaring into pillars of dark fire. "Shadow Realms!" they yelled at the same time, battling the other to throw them into the pit that had formed below them.

"I'm sorry," whispered Striker as he easily knocked his brother off of what little ground they had for footing. "But losing is something I cannot do."

"I understand," said Shadow Bringer from the bottom, watching calmly as the shadows slowly ate at his soul. "You always did have a bigger heart than me, though you rarely ever showed it. I'm not sorry to die, though."

"I'll see you later, then, when the disks are reborn, right?" 

"Of course. Good bye, big brother. Shadow Striker"

"Good bye, little bro. Shadow Bringer."

Striker let himself leave the Shadow Realm that only those part or full Monol could visit and came back into his real body, watching the place where his brother had once stood. His image twisted and fizzed a minute before it blanked out completely, leaving him staring at the dirt floor in what little light he had.

"Hey, are you ready?" asked Pixie, sticking her head in the door. "You've only got a few more minutes, ok?" Her tone was entirely business like, and she disappeared as fast as she had come.

"I guess its time to go," he whispered to himself, taking one last look at where his brother had last stood before he walked out the door and into the rows of soldiers waiting for him, putting what little family he had behind him forever.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Genki looked like he was struggling with the whole concept of massive slaughter once more as he waited with Holly above the army on a bit of a rise in the land.

"I still think this is not the only way," he said suddenly, pulling her out of the trance she had put herself into.

"What, should we just lie down and die because you ask us to?" she asked sarcastically, her temper getting shorter with the battle drawing nearer. Ironfist was advancing rapidly now, Holly's army waiting for her order to charge at them in the same fashion. Pixie stood below them on the ground, dressed for battle as well with Tori and Tai near by.

"No," he said slowly. "I had a dream last night."

"Oh, really scary, right?" Holly shot him a look that would've made most shut up on the spot, but Genki plowed ahead.

"No, it was from the Phoenix." Holly fell silent at this, seeing Ironfist stop his troops just a few hundred yards away.

"One last chance," came his voice mockingly over the distance. "I will kill  you all quickly and painlessly unless I think that you will be useful to me if you surrender now."

"Never!" replied Holly in an angry yell, silence falling over all of them.

"Do you trust me?" asked Genki suddenly as the Ironfist's army began to shift around some. 

Holly hesitated, surprised by his question.  "Well, I..."

"Do you trust me?" asked Genki again, more persistent this time as he grabbed her shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"Yes," she replied quickly, looking at him right back. Ironfist gave the order to charge in a deafening roar as he reached over and grabbed her right hand, pressing their Phoenix prints together and once again began to glow a deep scarlet-red....__

_When brown becomes ice...._

_A heart cold as stone...._

_The boy shall be found...._

_And brought back to his own...._

_The foes shall collide...._

_A bloody massacre in sight...._

_That shall only be prevented...._

_If the two...._

_Of old...._

_Unite...._

_Unite...._

_Untie...._

**_Unite!!_**

Their world exploded with color as Phoenix appeared in the air, immediately freezing time as everyone stopped in their tracks from what was happening around them.

"Took you long enough," grumbled the Phoenix, landing in front of Genki and Holly in what little space there was.

"You grew!" cried Genki, always one to speak the obvious. It was true, though, the Phoenix was now taller than he was and bigger than the two of them put together.

"Yes, I did," replied the Phoenix, nodding his head. "Now, let me explain to you what happened, and why I needed your help. After I revived the lost disks and returned Genki to his world, I went and tried to revived my ancient body, which you see here. But I became trapped within its confines and couldn't come to contact with your world, only ones like Genki's and the dream world where such boundaries don't exist. I had hoped that things wouldn't get so desperate with the war that I would need to call on Genki for assistance as things got worse and worse, but I did so at the same time I tried to arrange for you to set me free. Unfortunately with you, Holly, having become a cold-hearted General it complicated things quite a bit and so I couldn't get it through to Genki what I wanted done until right now."

"Why weren't you released the first time the prints were pressed together?" asked Genki.

"Holly had a certain purpose for that," said the Phoenix roughly. "Her connection to you was so strong that I could not break through it."

"What is to happen now?" asked Holly, changing the subject rather quickly. "I mean, they're a hundred feet from us and trying to slaughter us all!"

"Leave them to me," said the Phoenix. "Genki, take her right hand again so it will look like you had something to do with this."

"What about Ironfist?" asked Genki, looking at the army as he tried to spot him among the crowd.

"He's dead," said the Phoenix after a moment, "Murdered by one of his advisors. Oh well, his army will turn tail and run, you are not to chase after them. They will be gone of these lands in less than a week forever."

"One more thing," said Genki quietly. "Will I have to return home after this?" 

Phoenix looked away guiltily. "Uh, you can't. The portal collapsed and, yeah, its impossible without getting yourself killed." Genki nodded.

"Fine," said Holly, closing her eyes, "Let's do it."

Time restarted and the Phoenix swooped overhead, chasing those from Ironfist's ranks to run back in horror to their camp.

"Don't chase after them!" called Genki in a clear voice that rang over the army as it started to go after them. "Leave them to run. They won't hurt us any longer."

"But sir!" protested one of the Captains.

"He said leave them alone!" said Holly sharply, turning to glare at the man, who shriveled up under her gaze.

"You did it," said Pixie happily as she rose up to look them at them face to face. "I don't know how you did, but you saved us all."

Holly smiled wryly, having already gotten a rebuking look from Genki for yelling at the Captain. "We'll....uh....tell you about it later."

"It's finished," said Genki as he let go of Holly's hand, the Phoenix vanishing in the distance still chasing the Ironfist army.

"We're victorious!" roared one of the Captains, thrusting his sword in the air.

"Victory!"

"We are the champions!"

"YEAH!!!"

The cheers and cries of joy continued as Genki, Holly and Pixie all stood their and looked at each other, wondering what to do next.

"I don't care if you kill later," said Genki, giving Holly a huge bear hug all of a sudden, causing Pixie, Tai, and Tori to start in surprise. "But I haven't gotten one of these since I left. Holly just laughed and hugged him back, all signs of ever being a General completely washed away from her face. She and him opened up on one side and let Pixie join the group, Tai and Tori coming in soon after.

"What say we go home," said Pixie quietly, looking at Holly with tears in her eyes. 

"That," said Holly, looking back at her with the same look in her eyes. "Is the best idea I've heard since we moved here, let's go."

"Hang on," said Genki, letting go of them and putting his fingers to his lips, letting out a huge whistle. Everyone went quiet, looking at him expectantly. "Go home," he said brightly at them. "Gather your things, leave this place, and spread the word. We are free. We are safe. You can go home."

"Shouldn't some of us make sure that they don't return?" asked a soldier, a small tiger who looked to be barely more than a cub.

"No," replied Genki with a confident smile. "They won't be coming back. Ever. If you weren't watching, we made sure of that."

"Phoenix is gonna kill you later for saying that," said Pixie, giving him a small smirk.

"Oh well, small loss," replied Genki to her rolling his eyes. To everyone else, he said. "Just go home and set back up to the lives you had before. As for me, I'm going home today and I have to intentions of returning to this place unless I have cause to."

A cheer went up from the crowd as he, Holly, and the other three walked back to their tents. "We'll meet you guys up at the front in a little while," said Genki, going and getting his things from his tent with Tai. "From there, you guys can show us to your home."

"Alright," said Holly, giving him a short nod. "Come on girls, lets go."

He walked into his tent and pulled out the pack and outfit he had had from the beginning, changing into that, keeping the sword on and packing some of the clothes and things he had gotten while he was there in his bag.

Tai did the same; making sure he kept all his blades, having a great interest in weapons, and packed a few spare changes of clothes he had gotten while in this camp. A look around the room showed he had everything he needed except the staff which stood alone in the corner.

"Come on," he said, taking it from its spot. "It looks like you'll get some use after all.

Holly looked around her quarters as she packed, bringing only a few changes of regular clothes, all of their friends lost disks, her sword and dagger, and a few personal items she had brought with her in the first place. She was surprised when Tori walked in her door, carrying only a small bundle under her arm.

"Is that all you're bringing?" Holly asked, giving her an odd look.

Tori shrugged. "It's all I own," she admitted. "I didn't bring more than a few pairs of shirts and pants that I got from the camp and some food from the kitchen. The rest, for all I care, can stay here forever."

"Alright. Do me a favor and carry that bag over there." Tori took it and slung it over her back, surprised at its weight.

"What's in it?" she asked. 

"Some old friend's belongings," she replied putting her own pack on her back and carrying it out the door. They met Pixie outside, who had with her only a cape and a bag for food.

"Ready to go?" she asked, wearing her usual pixie outfit.

"Yep," they both replied.

"Oh, did you want to borrow one of my old capes?" Holly asked Tori all of a sudden. "You don't have one and it might get cold..."

"Sure," said Tori. Holly disappeared back inside and came out moments later, one already on around her shoulders and one in her arms for Tori.

"Here," she said, handing the girl the brown cloak. "It's a bit worn down and could use a wash probably, but it still keeps you warm at night and dry in the rain."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure." They met the boys at the gate, Genki and Tai standing there as they walked towards them expectantly.

"What are you doing?" asked Pixie as Holly drew her sword and held it out in front of her, inspecting its keen blade.

"So many monsters and men's blood stain its blade," said Holly solemnly, ignoring her question for the moment. "It's tainted forever." She turned it point down and thrust it into the dirt, leaving it just inside the gate of the camp. "A warning," she said softly. "That war comes with a price even to the best of us."

They silently walked out of the camp and headed south, planning to never return again as the sun set to their right, leaving their shadows to point back to where they had just come from. A silent beacon that others followed. Followed home.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

**two months later**

Genki woke up bright and early, looking down from his loft room down into the kitchen where Holly was cooking them some breakfast. "Hey," he said, giving her a quick kiss as he came and settled down at the table with a plate of food.

"Hey," she replied, seeing Tai peer over the loft at them. "Don't worry, Tai. You can come down now, the worst is over."

"You're sure??" he called, obviously pulling some clothes on from the rustle of cloth.

"Yes," she replied. "Come on, Tori will be home in a minute, and you and Genki need to get to work."

"Alright." He came down in a flash and was sitting in his chair when Tori walked in the front door, smiling brightly as she carried an empty basket with her.

"They sold that well??" asked Holly in amazement, looking at the empty basket with big, round eyes. "I mean, I know vegetables aren't easy to find, but man..."

"Just lucky, I guess," replied Tori with a wink. She went and took her seat across from Tai, taking some food with her as well. "Where's Pixie?"

"She was up late arguing late with Striker," replied Holly, shrugging. "They're still having problems patching things up."

"You know, for two once ruthless killers, they have a lot in common," murmured Genki, finishing his food and taking his plate to the sink. 

"Like the fact that they both tried to kill you?" asked Tai, missing the way Holly stiffened up for a moment as he laughed.

"Yeah," said Genki, giving Holly a quick hug and kiss. "Something like that. I'll see you guys tonight."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye, bro."

"Later, Genki."

"Morning, sunshine," teased Holly, seeing a baggy eyed Pixie stumble into the room.

"Hey," she mumbled, sitting at the table and putting her head on her arms.

"Coffee?" asked Holly.

"Black," replied Pixie, holding up her hand. Holly put a cup in her hands and watched in amusement as she lifted her head slightly to take a sip, then let it fall back down to the table none to gently.

"I'll see you later," said Tai, getting up and dashing out the door after Genki, he was late to work at the blacksmith who was teaching him the tools of the trade.

"Bye, Tai."

"Bye. Remind Genki to get home early tonight."

"I will."

"Feeling better?" asked Holly, sitting next to Pixie, who was still working on her cup of coffee.

"Somewhat," admitted Pixie. "Thanks."

"No problem." Striker walked in at that time, having followed them a few days after they left the camp and now sleeping in the loft of the barn outside the house. Holly had started to maintain the gardens out there after they had returned and were now somewhat looking like the garden she had left behind, not the tangle of mess and weeds she had found when she arrived.

"Morning," she said, seeing him sit beside Pixie on her other side. "I have to get gardening so we'll have something to eat tonight." Jerking her head at the door, she asked, "Tori, are you coming?"

"Yes, Holly," replied the girl, catching the hint right away. They crept away to the garden corner dedicated to the rows of tomatoes, cucumbers, peppers, and squash they had grown.

"Do you think they'll ever get through all their problems?" asked Tori in a sad voice, hearing the two of them arguing already.

"Probably," replied Holly with a rueful smile. "It took me and Genki this long to come to terms with things, but it was a completely different ballgame at the time. I think they will get through it soon, though."

"Good," said Tori, trying to tune out the words as she started to weed the garden. "It reminds be too much of my father, and when I lived with him I never really had a home. To me, this is my home, here with you guys. And I don't want it to be tainted with something like bickering or fighting."

Holly smiled as she knelt down beside the girl, helping her pull up those pesky weeds by the roots. "I'm glad."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

So, there is the story All Alone, folks. This is one of my shortest fics, but it was beat by the Sorcerer Hunter on being my first completed fic by one chapter. I'll have the chapter with more of a conclusion to it later on, hopefully in the next few days for all you wonderful fans out there. Please, please review. I've worked ever so hard on this, and it would be nice to have some feedback from more than one person for once. Thanks.

~crosseyedbutterfly~


	12. Epilogue

YES!!! LAST CHAPTER COMING THROUGH!!!! Yes, I know that most people would just tag this at the end of the last chapter, but to me it needs a chapter all its own. Like the last chapter of the book that takes care of all the loose ends. Or at least most of them. I'm rambling again, but trust me you have to have one of those, so just go and read it.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

**10 years after the last chapter**

"I'm home!" called a thirty one-year-old Genki, not much different than when we last saw him, except he needed to shave and had aged some.

"Daddy!" cried a little girl about three, coming from the garden and wrapping herself around his legs. She had his energy and looks, coupled with a mouth that wound never stop running at times.

"Hello, Kali," he said gently, unwrapping her so he could walk and putting her on his shoulders.

"Look what I caught, daddy," said a little boy who was a year or two older than the girl, running around the corner with a frog in his hands. He looked more like Holly, with her reserved attitude at times, but stubborn to the bone.

"That's my boy," said Genki, picking him up as well. "Where's mommy, you two?"

"Right here," said Holly, coming around the back as from the same way the kids had come. She was wearing one of her old dresses, and was covered in dirt from head to foot, but he thought she was beautiful. He walked forward the few steps in between them and kissed her.

"How's this little one coming?" he asked, patting her stomach.

"Fine," she replied. "I went and saw the doctor today, he said another few months. That was right after I went to the market and forced Higgins down another silver coin per bushel of grain with the things the goods I brought to market."

"That's my girl."

They walked into the house where an extension had been built onto the old one, giving them to more bedrooms and a small washroom that was used frequently. "Mommy, will Aunt Tori be here for supper?" asked Allen, being the one who usually set the table.

"Yes, as will Uncle Tai," replied Holly, giving each of her kids a quick kiss before going up to her room. "I'm going to go change, please check on the pot of potatoes and beans while you're down there, Genki."

"As you wish, my Queen," he scampered his way quickly out of sight before Holly could nail him with a pillow. Even after all those years, Holly still had really good aim.

"Hey!" said Tori as she walked in the door with Tai, him carrying her baskets and setting them on the table. Both were taller than Genki and Holly and had been dating off and on for quite sometime. They were stubborn as the other two as well, though, and would probably wait for their mid-twenties to get married like Holly and Genki had done.

"Hey," said Genki, putting the kids down and giving them both a hug. "Tai, things going well at the forge?"

"Very well," he replied with a smile as he helped Allen set the table. "Mr. Smith has said that in a few weeks I'll stop being his apprentice, and becoming his partner instead!!!"

"That's great!" said Genki, pounding him on the back. "What about that huge order of sword blades you got last week?"

"Just finished them today. I guess once word got out that I could make excellent blades of any sort the orders just started flying in like crazy."

"Hey, at least you'll be kept busy."

"Yeah, I know."

"And what about you?" asked Genki, helping Tori put some rolls on the table and warm up some meat she had brought with her. "I hear you just got promoted back at the ranch, in stead of watching the baby monsters, you're now raising them!"

"Yep," replied Tori with a grin. "I'll still get the weekends off and will probably come here for them since I won't have anything to do there but watch the kids fro a distance."

"You know there'll always be a room open here for you."

"Thanks."

"Tori! Tai!" cried Holly as she rounded the corner. "It's been awhile."

"Only a few days, Holly," said Tori, exchanging hugs with her.

"But that's still too long for family." She gave Tai a hug and looked at the table, seeing everything she had started had been finished for her. "Well, I guess we're ready to eat…"

"Hey, is there room for three more?" asked Pixie, sticking her head in the door out of the blue.

"Always has been, always will be," replied Genki, walking over to open the door the rest of the way. There stood Pixie and Striker, side by side with a boy just a year older than Allen standing between them, who they had named Shadow Hunter. "Where have you been? You said you'd come by and visit in a month after you went and saw some old sites. That was three months ago!!"

"Sorry kid," replied Pixie with a shrug, walking in the door. "Things happened, you know how it goes sometimes." She walked over to Holly, who was obviously pregnant at this point in her fresh dress with the dirt all washed fro her skin. "You….again???"

"Yep," replied Holly, exchanging hugs with her. "Again. But we'll love him or her just like the first two."

"I'm gone for three months, and this is what you do," murmured Pixie, patting her on the stomach teasingly.

"You leave us here for a year and not tell us where you've been and returned the same way," replied Holly sweetly. Pixie went red and muttered something about her not losing her wit over time.

"Hey, Aunt Holly," said Hunter, coming and giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Hello, Hunter," she replied, returning the gestures. "Have you been a good boy, traveling with your mother and father?"

"Yes, ma'am!" he replied, grinning innocently. "They're teaching me how to control some of my really cool powers!!"

"Neat," said Holly, going and handing him a plate and fork. "Go sit by Allen and Kali, you three have some catching up to do, right?"

"Thanks, Aunt Holly!"

"Anytime."

Holly stood back from everything, watching them set to more places for the last minute visitors and get some more food so there would be enough to go around. She smiled; this was what life was about. She would never be alone ever again, and that was what made all the difference.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

And that's all, folks!!! Very short, mainly dialogue stuff to tell you what's been going on. There will not be a sequel or a prequel to this fic. It is finished for good, end of story. Hope you enjoyed it, I did writing it and I look forward to maybe starting another fic sometime this year after I finish ZW. Now go and hit that button at the bottom, the one that says *review*. Shouldn't you do at least that much since I did all this work for you??? Thanks!!!!

~crosseyedbutterfly~ 

Ok, there is one last thing I need to do here, the Thank you section. You know, the thing some authors do in the middle or something like that? Well, mine is here at the very end. So, here they are:

The Pilot: You are the only person who has reviewed every single chapter since you started reading this fic, that is quite a feat. I don't even do that with most of my favorite fics. Thanks anyways, though. You comments meant a lot, and they still do. ^_^

Echoes of the Mind: Thanks for your great reviews, you ranked in second as the person who's reviewed the most, and you've been there since the beginning when I started the other fic that isn't finished yet, ZW. Yes, that ones going to be finished next, don't worry.

lee: You were the first person to review over all, and you reviewed other times throughout the fic. Thanks for your continuing support, let me know how you liked the end!

Firewolf: You were three for a good part of the time too, thanks for you enthusiasm in reviewing and such, you're comments were greatly appreciated.

Holly-chan: I couldn't believe it when I saw your name there, you're one of the authors I look up to and as far as I can tell, you're younger than me!! Oh well, thanks for pointing that one error out to me, and hopefully it will eventually be fixed. Yeah, if anyone else had that problem and fixed it, please email me and tell me how!!!

CelticAngel: I hope you got to read more of the fic, even though I didn't email you the updates. x_x My computer was being screwy that night, and wouldn't let me do it. Sorry!

YoarOreKay: Eh, so what if its not really monster rancher according to you?! Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Thanks.

horzzie: Another one I tried to email and couldn't….my computer needs to be trashed, but it's the only one I have so I guess I'm just going to have to deal with it. Glad you liked the fic, and I hope you read it anyways. Thanks.

Tiger5913: I hope this qualified as a good Holly/Genki fic for you. Not exactly the usual convention stuff, I know. But its what I felt like writing. ^_~ Hope you enjoyed it anyways, thanks!

Moonlady: Do you read people's minds or something??  If you followed the fic, you almost had it pegged exactly. Oh well, at least that means you actually read part of it. Thanks for the review, you clairvoyant you. 

K3: Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed the rest.

EvilHareGirl: Thanks for those comments over IM, they helped. Especially when I asked you those random questions about the fic….thanks!!

And that, my friends, is the end!! #_# ^_^ @_@ %_% *_* !_! "_" -_- =_= +_+ 


End file.
